Close
by Scaranpannoir
Summary: This is my first Omega verse fic, inspired by djs and some fanfics with that exact theme. Shinichi had seen it coming, but didn't really care because he didn't want to miss the exhilarating heist the thief announced. He didn't even consider the fact that the heist coincides with his heat. Meanwhile, the Black Org had been snooping around and... Rating MA for grafic stuff iykwim
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hi people! This is my first attempt on an Omega verse fanfic – a Detective Conan fanfic no less – and I kinda know this is gonna be all… Uh… Yeah, I'll leave that judgment to you guys. Well, tell me how you think about this fanfic in the review and stuff. I'm not gonna let up any more of the plot, so please do enjoy.**_

 _ **Oh, and by the way, I have a teensy bit of knowledge in this Omega verse AU, only knew it from Shingeki no Kyoujin djs and some Omega verse fanfics that I read. So sorry if something about this AU is off or something~**_

Shinichi sighed as he flips through the lecture material on his book, seemingly bored. His eyes travelled towards the enormous rack of books in his house, wanting to read them, but unable to. "Shiho-san!" he said in exasperation as his desire to read could not be contained anymore.

Miyano Shiho looked up from the girl's magazine in her hand towards the East Detective. "What," she said in a bored tone. Being the Alpha she is, Shinichi couldn't say anything at her demanding tone. "If you want to read those books over there, then no. Your exams are tomorrow and you've been spending your happy days in a mountain of murder cases. If you wanna fault someone for neglecting your studies, then it should be you, yourself, Kudou-kun," she said coolly, turning the page over to the next page.

"But I couldn't help it…" Shinichi whined. The female Alpha glared at the clever, yet somehow stupid Omega detective. "You want me to force the whole lectures onto your head? I don't mind. I have the perfect drug for that."

At the word 'drug', Shinichi shuddered. "Fine, fine, I'll study…"

* * *

Kuroba absent-mindedly played with the deck of cards in his hand as he looked outside, waiting for the exam time to run out. Heck, he's already finished with it ages ago. He glanced at the detective right next to him, dozing off as he was also done with the task in hand.

He licked his lips at the very faint, sweet fragrance Shinichi was emitting. Kuroba knew that his crush is only a few days away from his heat, but he couldn't do anything about it. Since he knew that the scientist next door would drag him to her lab and do some tests. He had to hold back as his Alpha instincts told him to just pull Shinichi into his arms already.

He shook his head before getting back his poker face and masking his scent once more.

* * *

Akemi and Ran sat on a bench in a nearby park, watching Genta, Ayumi, and Mitsuhiko play around. Ayumi, being Akemi's extremely distant relative and having her parents out of the house for a while, had to be watched over by her. Ran, being very close with the children due to a certain case before, had volunteered to help keep watch over the children whilst waiting for her childhood friend to get out of college.

The day was clear, but it was visible to Ran that Akemi's mood wasn't as cheerful as the day seemed. "What's wrong Akemi-san?" Ran asked, sensing the gloom the Beta was emitting. "Hmm… Nothing much… But you see," Akemi sighed and glanced at the watch on her hand. "Shiho has been coming back pretty late at night from her lab, and it seriously worries me…"

"Ah… But being the well-known scientist she is, I can say that it's to be expected…" Ran said with a tight smile on his face. "It's just like last month when Shinichi suddenly went on a murder case spree… Sheesh, even breaking his wrist on the last one… He worries everyone a lot…" the Beta sighed.

"Ahh… I wonder if the fate of Betas all over the world are the same… Having to worry about their cherished ones a lot…" Akemi muttered, but sent a joking smile towards Ran who jokingly agreed. "Akemi-neechan, Ran-neechan! Let's play hide-and-seek together!" Ayumi called.

"Come on! It's gonna be fun with more people anyways!" Genta said cheerfully, leaving no room for the two Betas to argue. "Sure!" Ran said, a mischievous smile on her face. Akemi snorted, holding back a laugh.

* * *

"That was way too easy," Shinichi yawned. " _That_ was easy?! Hell, Kudou! That way far from easy!" Hattori said, clearly shocked at his statement. "I couldn't answer some problems, you know?" the West Detective sighed. Shinichi grinned. "Does that mean I win this time?"

"Not yet," Hattori said, obviously confident in his skills. The Alpha lightly punched the Omega as the two laughed. "You know I never lose," Shinichi stated. "Oh? How about to that Kuroba guy? He's on par with you," Hattori sneered.

"Just you wait," Shinichi said, in a fiery tone at the challenge. "I _will_ beat him even if it's by one point!"

' _Heh… I wonder if he can… Seeing that the two are practically identical twins by fate,'_ Hattori thought, a smile blooming on his face. "Kudou?" a girl's voice called him. He turned to find Aoko looking up at him. "Ah! I knew it! You're Kudou! Have you seen Kai—Kuroba-kun?" she asked. Shinichi thought a bit as he tried to recall his last encounter with his doppelganger.

"Ah, I think he went out of class through the window or something," _something I find very amusing to see every day…_ Shinichi added in his head. "That Bakaito…" Aoko muttered. "Thanks Kudou!"

'… _A doppelganger of Ran…?'_ Hattori thought and shook his head. _'No way…'_

"Oops… Hattori, I should go back now," Shinichi said, looking through his bag. "What? Something up?" Hattori asked curiously. "Yeah, I forgot to ask Shiho about my suppressants…"

"Your heat's gonna come any time soon?"

"Yeah, maybe. Well, bye," Shinichi said before running off. Hattori only looked at him with a 'seriously?' face before opening his phone. "Kazuha?"

"What is it, Hattori?" Kazuha's voice sounded cheerful, as always. "You have free time?"

"Sure. You bored or something?" Kazuha teased. "I know! You were left by that East Detective all alone, now didn't you? Come here~ I'll comfort you~" Kazuha said in a playful tone. "Baka, it's not like that at all," Hattori said with a grin, knowing that his childhood friend Omega knows a lot more about him just by his tone through a phone call.

"Haha, I know it's so true," Kazuha teased. "Where should we meet?"

"How 'bout we watch some movies?" Hattori suggested, leaning on the bench nearest to him. "Sure!" Kazuha practically bounced in happiness. Hattori chuckled at her cheerful reply and hung up with a destination in mind.

* * *

' _Ah crap,'_ Kaito thought when he saw Aoko spot him. "BAKAITOOOO!" she said and threw a mop in his direction. _'Where the hell did she get a freaking mop?!'_ he thought as he landed on his back, hard, because of the mop that whizzed past him. "You promised to accompany me to the movies today!" she pouted.

"But hurling a freaking mop at me is not the answer to reminding me of that, Ahoko!" Kaito rubbed the back of his head. "Don't you know of this convenient thing called cellphones these days?"

"My bad," the Beta muttered, but went back to her dominant expression. Her smile clearly said, 'I got you~' and Kaito sighed, clearly too tired to retaliate. "Let's just go," Kaito said, taking the lead. Aoko bounced happily as they went to the movies, all charges on Kaito.

* * *

"I'm home," Akemi called, entering Professor Agasa's house, where she and her sister lived, due to their circumstances. Their parents died a few years back in an accident. Shiho had arranged their lives with a little bit of help from her connections; one of them being Prof. Agasa, whilst Akemi had been down, crying helplessly.

Shiho was the one who pulled her back to her feet and brought back her smile.

"Sorry for intruding," Ran and the children said as they also stepped into the house. "Ooh! Akemi-chan! Welcome back! Ran-chan, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, welcome!" Agasa said cheerfully as he got up from his work. "Waah! Hakase, what's that you're working on?" Ayumi said, curious.

"Is it unagi?" Genta said, a drool ran over his mouth, clearly hungry. "No, no! It should be a game, right?" Mitsuhiko said, confident in his guess. "Ah, too bad… It's a hang-glider," the professor said meekly. The children's disappointed looks made him avert his eyes.

"Now, now, don't be so disappointed," Akemi said, taking out a cake from the fridge. "Who wants cake and tea?"

The children cheered up instantly, gazing at the elegant-looking cake. "Professor, where's Shinichi?" Ran asked, approaching the Agasa. "He's with Shiho downstairs," he said, pointing to a door that led to Shiho's heaven. "The usual check-up?" Ran inquired.

"Hmm… Probably… Is it that time already?" Agasa asked, laughing at his own forgetfulness.

* * *

"Hmm… I guess these suppressants will last for at least a week or so… It's sort of a strong dose, though. Remember, one pill at a time," Shiho said, a smug smile on her face, knowing that she'll irritate the Omega by doing so. "You should go back, though. Your scent's starting to affect me."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks," Shinichi said, a little bit irritated. Once got out of the lab, the detective boys surrounded him in pure happiness, immediately bombarding him with questions regarding the last few murder cases. With a smile, he complied.

Shiho got out of the lab and sighed at the sight. "Such a show off," she muttered. "Hahaha, but that's Shinichi for you," Ran said. When Shiho saw her sister join in on the interview excitedly, she had an unimpressed look on her face. "Are you serious…" she muttered.

* * *

"Your exams end next week, right?" Jii-chan said, startling Kaito from his train of thoughts. "Huh? Yeah, why?"

"I'm sending out a heist notice for the next jewel," he said, showing him a picture of a very beautiful flower, with its petals made of what seemed to be crystals. "You think this is the one dad was searching for?"

"Could be. It was found deep in the mountains, in a very small hut which was surrounded by small flowers, exactly like this one," Jii-chan said. "About a week ago, Jirokichi Suzuki-san bought it and, well, you know him…" Jii chuckled.

"So true… That old man's never gonna learn," Kaito laughed with an unimpressed look. _'Next week, huh…'_ he thought. His mind then wandered to the sweet scent of Shinichi and blinked. "Jii-chan, have you sent that notice?" he asked.

"I don't think so… It's right over…" Jii-chan's voice trailed off. "Oops, I think I did…"

It was rare for him to make mistakes, but Kaito could only sighed with a poker face smile on his face. "Oh well," he said. Inside, he worried about Shinichi's heat, which he knew would be put off until at least the end of exams. _'If it's Shinichi we're talking about… I just know that he'll come to my heist, even if he's as weak as a baby…'_ Kaito thought.

He shook his head and excused himself to his house, planning on observing the East Detective before planning on the show he'll put next week. _'You'd better be prepared, Kudou Shinichi,'_ Kaito's thought sent a thrill through his own body and he subconsciously started looking forward to the in-heat detective when he'll face him next week.

Kaito licked his lips and shuddered at the thought. Half-lidded eyes, rosy cheeks, out of breath… And most of all, the sweet scent that only Kaito can smell for some reason. Either it's because of his sharp sense of smell or it's because of his feelings towards the clever detective that he could smell the tiniest bit of the sweet scent that the detective emitted, the scent which Shinichi couldn't mask too well.

The thought caused a bulge to appear on his pants and he blamed himself for thinking those dirty thoughts on his very innocent crush. Well, except for the murder cases and suicide cases that the detective faced on a daily basis. _'You'd better be prepared, Kudou Shinichi… Because I'm gonna put on a very interesting show, just for you…'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes I know that I'm very bad at this… -m- But no worries~ I've got plans for the future. (Although for now, the plans don't make sense at all…) Quick question though… What's the first Omega verse? Like, where did it originate from? If I know more, then I might be able to clarify how the story goes (even if it's just a little).**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	2. Chance Meeting

_**A/N**_

 _ **Wao. I don't know what motivates me to do this author's note… -_-"**_

The Alpha scientist's hands typed into her computer the formulae for the new suppressant. She then stopped when she came to the part; "Side-effects". She hummed for a while, thinking what it would be. 'Well, Kudou-kun will give me the answer to that,' she smiled.

"Shiho?" Akemi called from above. "Nee-chan!" Shiho says, startled by her sister's voice. "What is it?"

"It's already 2 AM… Aren't you gonna sleep?" the Beta asked, concern apparent in her voice. Saving her data, Shiho nodded and turned off her computer, making her way to their shared bedroom.

* * *

One pill a week, that's what the scientist told Shinichi. The dose would last until his exams are over. Before he locks himself up in his house for possibly a whole week. "Kudou-kun," Kuroba called, dragging his mind back to reality. "Huh? What is it?" he asked.

"What's that in your hand?" he asked, sitting right beside Shinichi, where his seat's supposed to be. Shinichi took one more glance at the suppressant before answering the question. "It's a suppressant." _Obviously,_ he added in his head.

The Alpha looked curiously at the pills in his hand. "Heeh, never seen this one, though…"

"Yeah, well, my neighbor gave it to me yesterday," Shinichi said, oblivious to the lustful eyes the Alpha magician gave him. "She said that it'll last for a week or so, but it's still a prototype, so I don't know for sure."

"So you're a – what? – a lab rat?"

"Ha. Very funny," he said, giving him an unimpressed look. Kaito gave him a mischievous grin in return to Shinichi's pout-like look. "Aww, don't pout," Kaito said, ruffling Shinichi's hair despite his protests until he looked exactly like Kaito.

Shinichi had an annoyed look when he finally got his hair under control, just as the exams started.

A few minutes later, the two finished at the same time, as always, and got bored waiting for the time to pass. Kaito absentmindedly played with the deck of cards in his possession, making it take form into many different shapes whilst watching Shinichi fight the urge to sleep.

Then, there it was again. The sweet scent which Kaito loved. The mental image of Shinichi coming to his heist in the middle of his heat threatened to make an appearance once more, making it hard for Kaito to not get a hard-on.

And yet, he still kept up his poker face and masked his turned on pheromones whilst trying to sleep with his deck of cards in the form of many animals.

* * *

Akemi walked to her part-time job, that day as a waitress. She cheerfully served customers and kept at it until she noticed a gloomy aura, just as a group of black-clad people entered the restaurant. "Welcome!" she said, not giving in to the gloom the four created.

She then guided the four to a table near the window, a place where smoking is allowed. She took notice of the silver-haired man whom eyed her with cold, sharp eyes. "What will your orders be?" Akemi asked, still managing her cheerful appearance despite the discomfort that she felt.

After inputting the four's orders, she then hopped away.

"… It's her," the silver-haired guy said. "Eh? But Aniki, I thought they died?" the man beside him said. His 'Aniki' took out a photo. It consists of Akemi and Shiho when they were small. The two were smiling whilst their parents, who stood behind them, had a very happy expression, yet unable to mask the sadness within their eyes.

"It was taken before their parents realized what kind of organization they were involved with," a woman with a butterfly tattoo which adorned her right eye said with a smile. The silver-haired man nodded, his smile cold and his eyes calculating.

"Hey! Have you seen the news yet?" someone said from a different table. A group of girls were squealing not too far from the group of black. "What is it? What is it?"

"There's been a new heist notice from KID-sama!"

"What?! Let me see, lemme see!"

Gin frowned. "What's wrong Aniki?" Vodka asked, sensing the pressuring pheromones from the Alpha. "Seems like Snake hasn't been doing his job properly," he said, lighting up a cigarette. "How about we take things into our hands?" Chianti said, glee in her tone.

Korn hummed in agreement. "Tch. As much as I hate getting into dirty work, I guess we can't help it, huh?" Gin said, a growl apparent in his voice, making the other two Betas in the group to flinch. Korn, being an Alpha himself only shrugged.

A normal occurrence, he thought.

"Thank you for waiting~! Here're your orders!" Akemi cheerfully said, placing their orders in front of them. "Enjoy your food!" she said before hopping away. A cold grin made its way up onto Gin's features. "But let's take care of the problem I hand first, shall we?"

* * *

Shiho sneezed, stopping her previous activity. "What's wrong, Shiho-kun?" Agasa asked, looking up from his work, which consists of a small egg-like capsule which can be used for smoke bombs or confetti filled with glitters or something.

Once again, a client's order, in which he happily obliged to because he and his client had always been best friends since they were little.

"Hmm… I guess someone's been talking about me behind my back," she said, injecting a new mix of chemicals into a small rabbit. The rabbit was old, one she found injured near the house. The results were almost immediate.

The poor rabbit thrashed around for a while before shrinking, becoming a very small, new-born-like rabbit. "Whoa, Shiho-kun. What's that?" Agasa said, seeing her experiment from the corner of his eye. Shiho typed in the results immediately after putting the small rabbit into a cage.

"The chemical's code name is APTX 4869."

"Is that some kind of poison?" Agasa asked, noting the name 'toxin'.

"No, it's just another form of the previous poison I found from Mom and Dad's files. The name's APTX 4799. I modified it so that it would be harmless," she said coolly, still typing. Agasa let out a small "Ooh…" before proceeding into his work.

The Alpha sensed her older sister before she even came in. "I'm home~" she said. "Welcome back," Shiho said, a rare smile on her face. "Eeh… Shiho-chan… You look tired?" Akemi asked. Shiho nodded, yawning. "I need to catch up on my sleep now…" she muttered before walking to their shared bedroom. "Eeh! You're gonna sleep like that?!" Akemi scolded. "Take a bath first!"

"Yes, yes…" Shiho replied, a smile heard in her voice. "Mou…" Akemi said, hands on her hips. Agasa chuckled. _'The two sisters are like the North and South poles…'_ Agasa thought. "Hakase, what're you working on?" Akemi asked, walking up towards him.

"Oh, just some custom stuff my client asked for…" Agasa said vaguely. "Hmm… It's for magicians, isn't it?" she said. "Haha, I guess it is. If not for pranksters that is."

The two laughed.

* * *

Shinichi laid on his bed in the Kudou manor, looking at the newest heist notice. He was way too pumped up for a person in the middle of exams. His mind was whirring so fast, he had the code finished within an hour. "Megure-keibu?" Shinichi said with a gleeful tone.

"Haah?! This is that Shinichi brat isn't it?!" Nakamori's voice greeted him instead. Shinichi's smile never faded. "I got the whole code cracked," Shinichi said, ignoring Nakamori's pissed off tone. "YOU WHAT?!" voices said. Shinichi could only register Nakamori's voice because his was the loudest of them all.

"Calm down…" he said after putting the distanced phone back to his ear. "See here, the heist's gonna take place next week in the 'Flowers Crafts' exhibition at 6 PM, right after the opening ceremony ends. His target is the crystal petal flower which is highlighted in the exhibition," Shinichi said, his eyes glued to the KID doodle on the corner of the notice.

To Shinichi, murder cases are like small puzzles in which he can solve within a short time, a serial killer a bit longer and riskier, but it was like colours in which paints his black and white life into something more interesting. KID's heists serve as something that could burst a colour bubble which exhilarates him in the best possible ways.

The run just to catch KID is something to look forward to, so every time a KID heist notice is delivered to his house, his days would be filled with anticipation and thrill. His systems would overflow with adrenaline before the heist even takes place. He couldn't wait already.

The next morning, his being was filled to the brim with happiness, and Kaito noticed it. "You seem happy," he pointed out. Shinichi shook his head slightly. "I am."

"Humm…" Kaito said, taking in the blush on his cheeks and the strong anticipation that he was emitting. Kaito also smiled and ruffled the detective's hair. "I guess you can't wait for KID's next heist, huh?" he said, positioning himself as an avid KID fan instead of being the thief himself.

"I can't wait to reveal his identity and put him behind bars once and for all!" Shinichi said enthusiastically. _'The only time he'd be like this would be when he's anticipating a soccer match…'_ Kaito mused. "Well," Kaito said with a huff, "I look forward to KID eluding the task force and you detectives…"

Shinichi looked at him in a slight surprise before getting back his cool and said, "I'll definitely prove you wrong this time, Kaito."

When Shinichi's lips said his name, blood came rushing to his face. Usually, Shinichi would call him 'Kuroba', never Kaito. Good thing his poker face included hiding blushes and lustful eyes from public. "So confident, huh?" he said in KID's tone before looking away.

"I am," Shinichi said, starting his exams with a happier mood and more energy than before. Kaito started his exams with a blush on his face and a heart which was beating irregularly fast to be normal.

* * *

"So, this is the place they're staying at?" Chianti asked Korn, looking at him skeptically from behind her disguise. Korn nodded, putting his hands into his pockets. "Excuse me," a girl said, calling up to the two. "Are you a friend of Professor Agasa's?" Ran asked.

' _Tch. We've been spotted…'_ Chianti thought. "No, we're not, but we're clients," Korn said, keeping his cool in front of the younger Beta. "Ah, I see. Please wait for a moment," Ran said, calling for the old professor, not noticing the leaving couple.

"Huh?" Agasa said. "Yes, a couple who claims to be your clients came just now," Ran said. "… Ran-kun. The only client whose orders are in progress right now lives in Ekoda, and he's an old guy who lives alone," Agasa said, question obvious in his tone.

"… Eh…?"

"Plus, even if he's my client, I usually deliver the orders myself…"

"Then… Who was that…?" Ran said, worst possible scenarios flashing through her head, remembering Shinichi talking about suspicious persons who claim to be someone else, ones whose intentions are either theft or murder…

Agasa saw the alarm in her eyes and smiled. "Don't worry, Ran-kun. I doubt that there's anyone who'd want to hurt me. Plus, I don't think anyone's got a grudge against me at all!" he laughed. Ran relaxed, but a bad feeling still tugged at her heart.

"Aah, right, more importantly, Ran, have you seen Shinichi?" Agasa asked. "I think he should still be on the way back by now… He's probably in a bookstore, window shopping for new mystery books," Ran said, rolling her eyes.

The thought of her childhood friend alone made her forget all about the bad feeling and earlier encounters. Akemi came up behind her, laughing. "You know him so well, huh, Ran-chan?" she said, surprising her with a jump.

"A-Akemi-san…" Ran said, trying to control her fast-paced beating heart. "Hmm? Did I surprise you?" she said, suppressing a giggle. "You did!" Ran said, following Akemi to the kitchen.

* * *

"When should we strike, Aniki?" Vodka said, cutting his phone call short with a beep. "Hmm… How about we observe for a little while longer? If you're talking about Kaitou KID, though, then at the d-day, obviously," Gin replied, his eyes on the road, a cigarette stuck between his lips.

"Understood," Vodka said with a smile. The Porsche sped up into the busy night as they let out an evil chuckle.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Again, I don't know what motivates me to write the A/N at all…**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	3. Calm Before The Storm

_**A/N**_

 _ **Honestly, I'm surprised by the number of views this fanfic received on the first day (I mean, seriously… It was 91 last time I checked!). But just a warning, don't get your hopes up too high because I'm writing this fic so fast because I've got too much free time and I'm sort of in the mood to write (there's gonna be another one-shot on 07 Ghost, just a heads up though…).**_

 _ **Enjoy~**_

It was nearly midnight, and Ran couldn't sleep at all. For the past week, she felt as if she had been followed. This thought unsettles her. She got up from her bed and went to the phone, dialing Kudou manor's number.

"Hello?" Shinichi answered from the other end.

"Ah, Shinichi?"

"Ran? What's up? It's midnight, you know?"

"I know… I thought you might be up at this time…" _Considering tomorrow's your last day for exams, and the day after is KID's heist…_

"You sound gloomy," sensing her tone, Shinichi just asked straight away. Being unable to mask his curiosity had always been something incurable to him.

"Well…" Ran thought for a moment, trying to decide how she's gonna tell him about her bad feeling. She sighed before confessing everything that bothered her, starting from the appearance of the mysterious couple, and their disappearance, until the feeling of being followed.

Shinichi thought for a moment, trying to keep his calm. A few days of lack of sleep and distraction could do many things to his condition. He then decided that Ran is way too strong for anyone to be able to hurt her, but also decided to just keep it safe. "I get it. How about you distance yourself from Professor Agasa's place for now? I'll tell him about the situation."

"But…"

"Don't worry. The fact that the couple came to Prof. Agasa's house in the first place must mean that there's something or someone there that's being targeted. But you should still keep your guard up while you can. You never know when they would strike, right?"

"Um," Ran nodded and smiled, relieved that she went to Shinichi to talk about that problem. "Thank you, Shinichi… Good night."

"Sure. Stay safe, good night," Shinichi said before hearing Ran say, "You'd better sleep now, though."

He let out a chuckle and hung up. His eyes felt heavy, and his body was weak. He knew that if he wanted to attend KID's heist, he should be in his top form, so he went ahead and got under the covers, closing his eyes in an attempt to sleep.

* * *

"A phone call to that house's neighbor?" Chianti asked, looking bewildered. Her eyes were glued onto the screen of Gin's laptop, which sat smugly on his lap, pointing at a location; the Kudou manor. "That's where a famous writer and his wife, a famous actress lives right? The only one who's living there right now is their child, that famous detective, right?"

"Talk about a family of famous…" Korn mumbled, his words unheard. "… Maybe that kid's got some kind of connection to Miyano family's daughter…" Vodka said in thought. Gin had his hands typing the name, 'Kudou Shinichi' to find out about his connection to the house beside his.

"Hmm… Seems like this kid goes to that house on a regular basis…" Gin said, his eyes calculating. "What should we do, Aniki?" Vodka asked, putting the car into gear one from its idle state, knowing what Gin's words will be. "Let's go visit this Kudou Shinichi…"

* * *

Shinichi got out of his house with a skip in his steps, a wide grin on his face, just like the days before. Ran's phone call the night before unsettled him, though. The moment he locked the gate to his house, he immediately felt eyes on him, even though the street was empty.

His first thought was, _'I'm being followed…'_

He then took a route to college in hopes to shake off the stalker, but to no avail. His earlier cheer had been replaced by awareness, and this, Kaito noticed. "What's wrong, Kudou-kun?"

"Huh?" Shinichi looked up at the magician. "You're letting out distressed signals," Kaito tried to sound reasonable, and Shinichi accepted his reasoning. "Yeah, well… Err… Nevermind," he decided to just shrug it off, not wanting to worry anyone else.

Kaito didn't buy it, but since Shinichi had decided to just shrug it off, he didn't ask anything anymore. But instead, he put his hand on his back in a comforting gesture. Shinichi subconsciously leaned into the comforting hand. "Then relax, a little. I know it's the end of your beloved exams, but it doesn't mean that the world's gonna end," he joked.

Shinichi blinked before furrowing his eyebrows. "Who says that I love exams?"

His innocent face as he asked that made it hard for Kaito to keep up his poker face, because he really wanted to laugh and fawn over him, just because of that one, innocent face. "I was just joking! Don't take it too seriously!"

"Oi~" someone said from behind them. "Go get a room, you two love birds," Hattori said shamelessly. Both Shinichi and Kaito blushed. "It's not like that, you know?" Shinichi said with a pout. Hattori laughed and the three proceeded to their exam rooms.

* * *

Shiho had been tinkering with her new drug, APTX 4869, putting it into a capsule, testing it on other life forms, such as squirrels and stray snakes which she tranquilized accidentally. All of them had the same effects. Her colleagues had also reported to her their results to other life forms, and all of them had said the same thing; the drug could shrink just about any life forms.

The one thing she didn't know was wether or not it is human-friendly. "Shiho~" Akemi called from upstairs. "You haven't eaten your breakfast yet! How's your brain gonna work if you don't eat properly?" she asked. The Alpha giggled. _'Just like mom…'_

Her thoughts were interrupted by the memory of one of their parents' documents, one that had the name 'Black Organization'. It says, "To: Vermouth". It confused her to see something directed to a liquor name. She then remembered that the contents were some kind of chemistry formulae.

Her brows furrowed. _'This Vermouth… Is that a code name?'_

Her thoughts were once more interrupted by Akemi's arrival. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest. "Shiho! Breakfast! Now!"

"Hai, hai, nee-chan," she said, standing up to go to the dining room. Akemi followed behind her, stopping in her tracks when her eyes caught a glimpse of a picture of their parents. Her eyes watered, but she quickly wiped it away. _'It's way past the time to mourn over them!'_ she scolded herself.

"Nee-chan… Where's Prof. Agasa?"

"Huh? Hakase… Is still sleeping, huh…?" Akemi said. "I'm gonna go and check!"

"Have a safe trip," Shiho said in a monotone. Just as she took her cup of tea, she saw it; the black car. Feeling somewhat familiar with the car, she squinted. A Porsche, black. It seemed familiar… Then it hit her.

' _Vermouth… The Black Organization… Mom and dad's death being an accident… It was no accident… The people who claimed so went missing…'_ Shiho's mouth was slightly parted as the realization hit her. _'Similar cases include Touichi Kuroba's death… Something isn't right…'_

Finishing her breakfast quickly, she ran downstairs, back to her lab, just as Agasa and Akemi came. "Shiho?" Akemi said in wonder. She knew that Shiho would usually finish her breakfast in a very long time, one hour at most.

Shiho's hands were practically flying, opening multiple browsers and typing different search queries. After finding what she was searching for, she read it all, putting all the new information into her head. "This is…" she stuttered. She then ran back upstairs, panic evident in her eyes.

The car was gone, but someone suspicious was walking down the street, following the person who had just gotten out of the house beside theirs. _'K-Kudou-kun!'_

* * *

"Ah, right, Kuroba-kun," Shinichi said right after exams ended. Kaito looked at Shinichi with confused eyes. "Tomorrow's the heist, huh?" he said, excitement clear in his tone. "Y-yeah, why?" Kaito asked. He knew that Shinichi, for one, was not the type to ask questions twice, unless he deemed it necessary.

"You're gonna watch, right?" he asked again. "Of course! What's wrong? Why're you asking?"

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to make sure," Shinichi said. Kaito couldn't read his expression for some reason, and the sweet scent that he was just inhaling disappeared suddenly. _'He's up to something,'_ Kaito thought.

' _All the better though. He's the only one that can make my heists interesting,'_ he grinned. "I'll be going first, then," Shinichi said, getting up. Kaito immediately hid his grin, but was unable to switch from KID mode to Kaito mode when he said, "Have a safe trip~"

Shinichi eyed him weirdly before nodding and walking away.

Kaito face palmed himself at his stupidity. _'I'm sure that he's gonna suspect something now…'_

* * *

As Gin leaned on to the entrance gate of Shinichi's campus, he pretended to be reading something from his phone. Out of his black clothes and into the casual wear of college students these days, he looked like just another student, if not for his cold eyes.

Shinichi passed him with Hattori beside him. They were speaking casually and was acting as if they suspected nothing, and that made him smile. _'Naïve little detective,'_ he mused. He then proceeded on to stalking them.

To the bookstore, to the crowded streets, to the library, then to another crowded street, which was more crowded than the last. Gin narrowed his eyes. _'This kid… Is he trying to make me lose him? Or is he going to wherever he wanted? Is it just a coincidence that it's getting harder and harder to follow him?'_

Gin growled, startling the nearby people. _'He's gonna come back home eventually,'_ Gin decided and went to the front gate of Kudou manor. He then hid himself and watched as Shinichi, all alone, walk up to Agasa's residence.

Just as he stepped in, Shiho grabbed his hand and dragged him into the basement, where she knew would be safe. "Hey… What gives?" Shinichi shouted. "Kudou-kun, listen carefully," Shiho ignored his complaints. The edge in her tone made him shut his mouth and gave her his full attention.

"There's been someone who had followed you from this morning," she started. Shinichi nodded. "I realized."

"Well, here's the thing. The person… No, persons who were following you were the ones that killed my parents."

Shinichi took a moment to process the information. "Your parents didn't die from an accident?"

"They made it _look_ like an accident. It never was and never had been an accident at all. They'd planned it. All of it."

"And… Now, why are they following me?" he asked. The Alpha's eyes narrowed and she let out a small growl, making him flinch. "I think they're targeting Akemi. Or me."

"And… Why would that be?"

"Because we're the children of the people who got out of the organization in which they work in. It's a pretty dangerous group. And I'm warning you just so that you take extra caution when you go out. I mean, your wrist hasn't even fully healed yet, right?"

Shinichi winced, as if her reminder actually triggered the actual feeling of pain on the said wrist. "Don't push yourself. Don't go to the heist. It's gonna be dangerous with _them_ prowling around…"

Shinichi gave her a look. "You know that I can't just give up trying to catch KID. And I'm not wasting any chance I have to catch him, just so that I can keep my life intact."

"But… Kudou-kun!"

"Don't worry. I won't die that easily," he said with a smile. "If they hurt anyone else… Then rest assured that I'd be the one to put the whole gang behind bars."

Shiho relaxed a little at the determination in his voice for some reason. She then smiled. "Alright."

"Is that all?" Shinichi asked with a slight edge to his voice. He really didn't feel okay being with the scientist after seeing the baby rabbit, squirrel, and snake. "Ah, right… Have you felt anything off at all? You know… Since you'd consumed the pill?"

"Hmm…" Shinichi tried to think back but came up with nothing off at all. "I don't think so," he said to the patiently waiting Alpha. She nodded and wrote it down on a piece of paper. Before seeing him off, she said, "Good luck in tomorrow's heist."

Giving her a thumbs up, the detective smiled.

* * *

Ran and the children were out, grocery shopping together. "Ayumi wants ice cream!" Ayumi said when she saw an ice cream truck outside the convenient store. "Hmm… Since you guys have behaved in the store, how about we all treat ourselves to one?"

The children cheered and ran towards the truck and asked for one. Ran shook her head at the cuteness of the children before walking up to them to pay for the ice cream.

After seeing the children off, she headed back to the agency. That was when she noticed something. An old man, the one she saw the day before when she went to Agasa's household. He gave her a nod before disappearing into the shadows.

' _Wha… Who was that…?'_

Ran walked into the agency with worry. After putting away the groceries, she then went to call Shinichi with a fast-paced beating heart. _'Oh, right… Today's his usual check-up with Shiho-san…'_ she remembered before setting the phone down.

A weird feeling of dread overcame her once she thought about Shinichi. _'… Please be safe…'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I'm still surprised at how much readers I got in this one day (it's still one day since I last updated in my place).**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	4. Black Org and Heists

_**A/N**_

 _ **This world seriously needs more KaiShin…**_

As always, a KID's heist would be packed full of policemen, police cars, complete with those annoying sirens, a whole crowd filled with KID fans, and most importantly, a very fired up Inspector Nakamori. "KID! TONIGHT WILL BE THE NIGHT WHERE WE WILL CATCH YOU!" he said to the TV cameras.

Shinichi could only smile. _'I'll leave the news stuff to Nakamori-keibu, then,'_ he thought, sneaking away. For now, he settled for searching for possible exits KID might use whilst running away from those annoying reporters (which would trap him until it was, like, one minute till the heist starts… Not a good idea, in Shinichi's mind.)

After finding out all the possible exit routes, he smiled. Through the window, emergency exit, rooftop… Even the air vents. Just as he walked towards the door leading to the exhibit room, he felt a sharp pain in his chest. He gasped and stopped in his tracks at once, using both of his hands to clutch at his heart, realizing that his left hand had a broken wrist way too late.

' _Calm down, Shinichi… If you don't keep your cool now… Then this pain would only escalate…'_ he tried to reason with himself. After a few attempts in calming himself down, he finally did. Composing himself and masking his scent, which he knew would come out soon, estimating his heat within a few hours or so, he took a glance at the clock before opening the door.

' _One more minute…'_

* * *

Ran and Sonoko stood in the middle of the crowd. "I really, really hope that KID-sama notices me this time~" Sonoko said with glee. "Sonoko… Aren't you already noticed by him? You know, like that time when he put that tiara on your head?"

"Haah? That was just him returning what he stole, right?" she said. "But…" Ran started.

"WHAT I MEAN IS… if he just knelt in front of me, and then he conjured the crystal petal flower out of nowhere… And then, he'll say… 'Like a flower, you're also beautiful, but unlike the others, you're also made of crystal petals… And that's what makes you truly beautiful…' Kyaa~" Sonoko squealed and blushed at her own daydream.

Ran was all too familiar with this pattern, so she just sighed and looked upwards, searching for nothing in particular. "Hmm… KID's got good taste, huh?" someone said in front of them. "Sh-Shinichi?!" Ran exclaimed, but when the person turned, it wasn't her childhood friend.

"A-ah… Sorry, I mistook you for another person…" she said, bowing slightly. "No worries, I'm often mistaken as Kudou-kun," Kaito said, grinning. "Eh? You know Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"Yeah, he's a college friend," he said, a lopsided grin still on his face. Ran hummed in acknowledgement. "Huh? Who's this guy?" Sonoko asked. "Ah, sorry for not introducing myself fisrt. I'm Kuroba Kaito." He extended his hand for a hand shake. "Mouri Ran. And this is my friend, Suzuki Sonoko," she said with a kind smile, taking his hand and shaking them.

Kaito looked at his watch and grinned. "One more minute," he said and turned his attention towards the crystal petal flower which was guarded by numerous policemen. He grinned, taking a step further from Ran and nearing the flower. With a press of a button, the lights went out, and he stepped onto the exhibition pedestal, wearing his full KID gear.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" he started, glee apparent in his voice. Earlier panicked gasps and anticipation and worry, mixed together had turned into delight and cheer when spotlights shone only at him. "Good evening," he bowed. KID fans screamed and fangirled, Nakamori and his task force shouted orders for the lights to be turned on, and KID smiled at all that.

He then plucked the flower out of the pedestal and put it upon his nose, as if sniffing for the flowers scent. "Such a beautiful flower…" he said, remembering Sonoko's words. "'But unlike others, you're made of crystal petals… And that's what makes you truly beautiful…' Right?" he winked, earning an ear splitting squeal from all the girls in the crowd.

"HE NOTICED ME, RAN!" Sonoko shout-whispered to Ran, excited. Ran forced a smile and endured the loud noises Sonoko made afterwards.

Kaito then noticed a sweet scent which thrilled him and turned towards the source. Shinichi stood with his breath noticeably not-so controlled. He was gasping for air, but tried to make it go unnoticed. But the thief knew him better after a few semesters of college to not notice it. "Aah, Tantei-kun," he greeted. Shinichi took a deep breath before replying, "Hello, Thief-san…"

Kaito smirked and with a smoke-and-glitters explosion, he said, "Let us begin the chase, shall we?"

Escaping the smoke and glitter bomb, Shinichi followed pursuit, following KID's voice and calculating the possible escape routes in his head. "The rooftop!" he mumbled. KID was way ahead of him, but he wasn't gonna fret over it.

Because he knew that he has faster feet than the thief's.

* * *

"I'm in position," Chianti said into her ear piece. "Good," Gin replied. "Shoot the second you have him in your sight."

"Roger~"

Gin smiled coldly as he waited on the rooftop. Once KID opened the door to the rooftop, he grinned. "You can stop hiding, now," KID said, his back still facing Gin. "Heh… How did you know?" Gin said, a cold sneer in his voice. He then stepped out of his hiding place.

"Following Kudou Shinichi… Dressed as a college student? You were hard to pass by once someone look into your eyes."

"Hmm…" The Alpha in black grinned and pointed a gun towards the Alpha in white. The two emitted their dominant scent, creating a battle over dominance in which neither was backing down. Then, a very, very strong sweet scent filled the air.

Gin, smelling it for the first time, was surprised by how much the scent affected him. KID smiled and threw a small ball the size of a pebble in his direction which let out sleeping gas. Gin pulled the trigger and a bullet sped up until it hit the rooftop door. Shinichi panted, not realizing that he'd just saved the thief's life. The thief then activated the KID hang glider dummy without the detective noticing.

"KID," he said, out of breath. "Good evening, Tantei-kun… What a sweet coincidence to meet you here…" he said, stepping into the center of the open rooftop, holding out the crystal petal flower to examine it. _'Not this one, huh?'_

He shrugged and turned towards Shinichi, who took slow steps toward the thief, oblivious to the strong scent he was emitting. His attention was fully taken by the thief. Their eyes met. Both shared excitement, each in different ways. KID walked towards the detective and used a hand to cup his cheek. Surprised, Shinichi stopped in his tracks, blue eyes widening in curiosity and anticipation, curious as of to what the thief might do next.

"You're beautiful that way," KID said fondly, drinking at the sight of a very confused detective. With a quick peck on his forehead, he placed the flower on the said detective's ear, making him wear it whilst he blushed. "Y-you…!"

"I what? Tantei-kun?" KID teased. Shinichi let out a small growl in which the thief chuckled at. "Very, very beautiful, especially with that flower, ne?"

Shinichi's hand flew up to the flower. _'Wh-when?!'_

A small reflection from a nearby abandoned building took his attention, and a small 'bang' made him move fast. Grabbing the thief's shoulders, he pushed him, and finally remembering that his wrist was broken. He paused involuntarily from pain and another pain bloomed from his left upper arm. Blood splattered on the rooftop tile as the two rivals-friends-frenemies?-companions fell.

"K-Kudou-kun?!" KID exclaimed when he saw the wound. "Hang in there, Kudou-kun!"

Shinichi couldn't see and hear anything, due to the pain. But he was vaguely aware of keep him conscious. The thief examined the arm for a moment and saw that the bullet had gone through. An arm held Shinichi in place, which was right on top of him with both of his feet on either side of the detective. The other hand stroked his scent gland in an attempt to ease the pain, because he was overwhelmed by the distressed and pain signals the detective was emitting.

Hearing multiple footsteps, KID activated a smoke bomb and changed from his KID gear into his normal, casual clothes. "KID! I KNOW THOSE ARE DUMMIES!" Nakamori said, his whole body twinkled from the glitter he activated along with the first smoke bomb earlier. "K-Kaito?!"

"Nakamori-keibu…" he said, showing him the fallen detective. "K-Kudou-kun?!" Nakamori said in double surprise. "What happened?!"

"I don't know… but it seems like he was shot when KID had ran away. When I arrived, he was shot."

"Call an ambulance!" he ordered and his men saluted before doing what he ordered them to. Kaito took a small glance at the place where the silver haired man should be sleeping, but he was already gone. He clicked his tongue.

* * *

Shiho and Akemi was sitting at the Agasa residence's living room, watching the TV about KID's heist. "Shinichi-kun's supposed to be there, right?" Akemi said excitedly. Shiho sipped her tea and nodded. "He's always there for a heist…"

She trailed off as the reporter's cheerful appearance turned alert. "Just now, a detective was shot on the rooftop, and the only one who witnessed it claimed that KID had ran away before the said detective was shot!"

Shiho stood in alarm. _'C-calm down… There are supposed to be lots of detectives there, right?'_ Shiho reasoned. But when she saw the person who was being carried into an ambulance, she tensed. "K-Kudou… kun…" she mumbled.

Akemi looked at her and looked at the TV again and she paled.

* * *

"Aniki!" Vodka said as Gin walked weakly towards their hideout for this time's heist. "That… bastard…" Gin said before falling unconscious. His mind drifted towards the Omega with the extremely sweet scent. It wasn't disgusting, if he were to say honestly. After all, Gin did like sweets.

It was more tempting than anything else. Gin had to hold himself back from acting rashly, just because of that scent alone. He licked his lips and growled, even though he knew that he was unconscious. The voice that called KID's name when the door opened…

He knew it from stalking one person in particular within the past week. Kudou Shinichi had emitted a scent in which he liked, that alone was an amazing feat. No other Omegas could do that, even if he had gone to numerous in-heat Omegas who wanted to capture his heart.

' _Love and like are different, but the two are equally dangerous… Seeing that the two could be the fall of me,'_ he grimly thought.

* * *

"Kudou-kun!" Shiho said, barging into Shinichi's room once she saw the lights turn on from her room. The one who greeted her, was a Shinichi-like person with untamed hair. She knew him, seeing that she went with Professor Agasa sometimes to make deliveries. "… Kuroba-kun…" she said quietly.

"Yo, Ojou-chan," he said, equally quiet. "How's Kudou-kun?"

"Doctors said that he should take it easy, seeing that his wrist's also broken. No painkillers, though. It's dangerous, seeing that he's in a state of in-heat…" Kaito said. Shiho nodded in agreement. "His type of heat is special, should I say?" the scientist said thoughtfully.

"Special? How?"

"Normally, in-heat states would last for about 2-3 days. His type lasts for at most one week. I've been working on suppressants which would shorten his in-heat state time, but," she shook her head. "It's easier said than done."

Kaito nodded in approval. "Well," he said, KID's tone acting up again. Shiho looked at him with a slightly bored look. "How about I take care of him?"

"Take care of him… You don't mean…"

Kaito smiled.

"This is just your instincts acting up, huh?" Shiho sighed. "Alright. I'll do my best to help ward off unnecessary 'disruption'. Just don't go overboard. Oh, and another thing," she added. "If something feels off, tell me immediately."

"Why?" Kaito asked. "Research purposes," she smiled. Kaito gave her an unimpressed smile. "Alright."

"Well, good night," she said before leaving the two alone. Only then did Kaito let out a breath he didn't realize was holding. Seeing the sleeping detective, he sat on the edge of Shinichi's bed, taking in the innocent face of his crush.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Umm… I don't think this was what Kaito had in mind about the 'special show' that he wanted Shinichi to experience? Oh well… Thank you for all your favs and follows! I appreciate it a hell, hell lot! Next chapter… Will be up in a few. ^v^**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	5. Heat

_**A/N**_

 _ **Smut people! Yay~ Finally~ I did plan on this though, so no one can complain about it! XD I made the first part of this in chapter 4 at first, but then decided to just put it in chapter 5. It's better that way, I think… :P**_

Shinichi came to with some difficulty. His whole body was on fire, and he was gasping for air. Pain bloomed once more from his left arm. He groaned. His forehead then felt cool and he opened his eyes to find Kaito in the dim room.

"Are you awake yet?" he said gently. "K-Kuro… ba…?" Shinichi mumbled. "I… Where…?" he wheezed. "You were shot, don't you remember?" he asked, his hand gently rubbed his head, making him lean into the touch. It took a considerable amount of self-control to not pounce at the weak and in-heat detective.

Shinichi could vaguely remember. The small glint from the moonlight's reflection. The small sound of a gun going off. Him pushing KID down and losing consciousness in KID's embrace. He blushed at the memory. Having KID comforting him had felt weirdly _right._

Kaito put his forehead on Shinichi's. "What…?"

"You seem to have a slight fever… You should rest," Kaito said, pulling back, only to be stopped by Shinichi's whine. "You…" Kaito trailed off as he finally remembered. "You're in heat…"

"So…? What if… I'm… in heat…?" Shinichi said between pants, his breathing getting heavier by the second. Even in that state, Shinichi was oblivious of the lustful look in Kaito's eyes. His body subconsciously let out his sweet scent as Kaito's Alpha scent, the dominant scent, filled the room. It was clear as day that Kaito was turned on.

Kaito leaned in to capture Shinichi's lips with his own. Indigo eyes went dark with lust, and blue eyes closed as he basked in the presence of a dominant Alpha, admitting defeat to the submissive instincts an Omega naturally had.

He was literally dripping with sweet scent. Kaito deepened their kiss as he had to take it slow. Even a stranger could see that Shinichi was a virgin. Shinichi pushed him away, gasping for air as saliva trickled down his mouth.

 _'More…'_ Shinichi's instincts said. Kaito saw the need in the darkened blue eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked, restraining himself from immediately jump into action. His instincts was screaming at him to just satisfy the Omega in front of him, but he knew better.

Shinichi wasn't even aware of what Kaito meant. He nodded eagerly, all logic out of the window already. A finger trailed Shinichi's jawline, and his breath hitched. "As you wish," Kaito said and kissed him once more, this time his tongue explored the inside of his hot mouth, caressing his tongue, which elicited a moan from the weak detective.

Kaito pulled out for air. He then considered everything. He wasn't prepared for this. He didn't prepare anything to take away Shinichi's first and making it memorable. As he thought about it, Shinichi's good hand took Kaito's and guided it towards his erection, moaning as the said hand touched it from outside of his restraining pants.

"Shinichi…" Kaito purred in a low tone, making Shinichi shudder. "K-Kuro…"

"Shh, call me Kaito," he said as he gently opened his pants to reveal a glistening hard-on from Shinichi's underwear. Kaito licked his lips. With the tip of his fingers, he slowly massaged the hard member, making Shinichi's face red as he realized what was going on, although the realization only lasted for a nanosecond.

"Ku… Kaito… M-more…" Shinichi panted. Kaito hummed in acknowledgement and took Shinichi's full length into his hand and started pumping slowly, making Shinichi buck up. His other hand started stripping their clothes swiftly, whilst his lips latched itself onto Shinichi's scent gland. He bit, sucked, and licked it, making Shinichi moan for more.

"I-I can't… C-co—!" Shinichi moaned as he came. Kaito watched the blissful face of his crush in his orgasm. But even though he'd came, his member was still hard and twitching. Kaito's hand trailed down to his entrance. It was already wet and dripping when his finger touched the tight ring.

It seemed pristine, as if Shinichi had never tried to put his fingers inside. That might actually be true, seeing that Shinichi flinched as his finger probed into the wet entrance, slowly but surely. "K-Kai… What're…"

"Shh…" Kaito said in his ear, biting his earlobe. Shinichi blushed when he felt Kaito sigh into his ear and saw that he'd also stripped and took out his own hard member out. Shinichi reached out to his member, but was stopped by Kaito's hand.

"That's not good, Tantei-kun," he purred. "I might just climax from your touch…"

Shinichi blushed, but he still couldn't fight the urge to want to also satisfy the Alpha above him. Kaito slid his finger into Shinichi's relaxed hole, which made him stop in his tracks yet again from the weird feeling of something intruding at his most undisturbed part of his body.

"Kai… to…?" Shinichi tried to question him, but was silenced by Kaito's lips. A hand ran over Shinichi's chest, ever so slightly, teasing him every time his fingers brushed his skin, especially his nipple. Shinichi groaned at the slow pace they were taking. He started bucking his hips to thrust the finger in his rear to go in deeper.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Kaito whispered, their lips barely apart. Shinichi moaned when Kaito's finger curled and hit his prostate gland just right, and Kaito smirked. "You like that?"

Shinichi nodded. Kaito jolted in surprise as a hand wrapped itself around his member. Trembling in pleasure, Shinichi tugged at it, making Kaito growl in pleasure. The sound sent shivers down his spine as he tried that again. "Bold, are we?" Kaito growled, pushing another finger into his rear, scissoring it. Shinichi moaned as his rear was stretched mercilessly by Kaito's fingers.

Adding a third finger, Kaito wait for a while until Shinichi's pain signals disappear before moving it, making more scissoring motions and curling it at times. Shinichi's gasps and moans were totally worth going slow. Latching his mouth onto his nipples, Kaito slowly sucked it, nibbling at it, twirling his tongue and teasing its flat tip.

His other hand stroked Shinichi's inner thigh, massaging his sensitive parts as if he knew where each and every one of them were. He had no clue how he knew. He just felt. Having Shinichi's most sensitive parts touched and stimulated made him clench his hand which was still on Kaito's member, making him moan.

"If you keep tempting me like that…" Kaito said, indigo eyes locked onto blue ones. Shinichi shuddered in anticipation. Unable to hold back, Kaito took out his fingers and pried off Shinichi's hand from his member, stationing the tip of his member onto Shinichi's entrance, he pushed in slowly, letting the detective adjust little by little until his member was fully enveloped in his heat.

Kaito kissed Shinichi's scent gland, the one on the nape of his neck, distracting him from the pain he assumed was feeling. Slowly, he pulled out until only the tip was in. Shinichi whimpered at the loss of heat, but as Kaito pushed it in slowly, Shinichi sighed contentedly. "Kaito…" he whispered.

"Yes, Shinichi?" Kaito asked in a low voice. Shinichi shuddered, his rear clenching Kaito's member tightly. "Do you feel close to climaxing?" he asked, his voice like silk. Shinichi nodded. A hand brushed the bandages on Shinichi's arm. He yelped.

Kaito growled as the gesture made Shinichi tighten up around him. He then pulled his body close to his, their chests so close, they could feel each other's quickening heartbeat. Pumping Shinichi's member linear to his thrusting pace, the two climaxed together, moaning into each other's ears.

* * *

Kaito yawned, waking up to the sunlight filtering through Shinichi's room's window. Shinichi, on the other hand, was sleeping peacefully beside him. Smiling, Kaito whispered, "Morning, Kudou-kun."

Not even a twitch. Which was normal. Kaito discovered that after a few rounds of intense intercourse, Shinichi would sleep until who-knows-when. It was up to Shinichi's internal clock. Sometimes, he'd wake up after a whole day of sleep. Sometimes… Well, six hours would suffice.

Walking down the stairs after a refreshing bath, Kaito found Shiho and Akemi, sitting on the living room's couch. Before Kaito could say a proper 'hello', Akemi immediately bombarded him with questions, starting from who he was until how the intercourse was, details included.

Shiho shut her up by clearing her throat. "Nee-chan, you're embarrassing me…" she said rather cutely, with a hint of blush and all. "Sorry, Shiho, I just can't help it!" she squealed. "Oh, but wasn't Shinichi-kun shot last week?"

"It was nine days ago. He should already recover from the initial pain," Shiho said calmly. "But it's rather intriguing… Nine days… Have you two been going at it non-stop this whole time?" she asked, her gaze landed on Kaito's indigo eyes. A faint blush crept up his face, yet he managed to pull off a poker face at the last minute.

"Well, there were instances in which he slept the whole day through…" Kaito said, scratching his head. Shiho took out her phone and typed it in. _'Data input, huh?'_ Kaito thought in interest. "I made breakfast!" Akemi said, not wanting to be left out of the conversation. Kaito smiled. "I appreciate that."

Akemi then leaned in to whisper into the magician's ear, "Let's talk about your past nine days after breakfast, alright?" she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "Akemi-nee-chan!" Shiho said in embarrassment as Akemi laughed it all off. Kaito chuckled.

"I should go and check on Shinichi's condition, now," he said and excused himself.

Shinichi was sitting on his bed, a little bit dazed as always after his heat. "Morning," Kaito said for the second time that day. "Ah… Kuroba-kun… Morning," Shinichi replied with a yawn. Kaito sat on the bed next to him, and Shinichi subconsciously leaned in to Kaito, his head placed snugly at the crook of his neck. A hand pulled him close by the hip and Shinichi looked at him in slight confusion, until the memory of the past nine days came back to him.

He then pushed Kaito away, his face beet red as he tried to speak. "I-I… Y-you… W-w-we…?!"

Kaito nodded. "You consented to it… Rather, you actually begged for more," Kaito said with a wide grin on his face. Burying his face in his good hand, he mumbled, "I can't believe this…"

"What? You didn't want it?" Kaito asked, fidgeting. He was worried that his feelings weren't reciprocated and that he'd be rejected. That would scar his alter ego for life. Blushing, Shinichi said, "My first time was taken when I'm in heat. I feel bad for making you do it…"

Kaito blinked. "You thought I didn't want to do it?"

"Of course! You, even though you're an Alpha, doing it with a male Omega… Aren't you even the slightest bit disgusted?" he asked with sincere worry in his eyes. Kaito felt that the worry in his heart was the same worry that Shinichi was feeling right now.

With a chuckle, Kaito pulled him close once again. "I wouldn't do it at all if I were disgusted," he said, pouring all of his feelings into that one statement. Leaning into Kaito once again, Shinichi sighed in relief. "Thank god… I thought I might have somehow forced you to do this…"

Kaito hummed in acknowledgement. Then, a question slipped through his lips without giving him a chance to hold his tongue. "Do you like me?" he asked.

"Like? Of course," Shinichi said straightforwardly. Kaito felt as if he meant that as a friend and frowned. "No, I mean, like, more than friends… You know?"

"More than friends…? Hmm… Like best friends, then?" Shinichi said. He wasn't faking it, Kaito knew. He sighed. "I don't know what kind of 'like' you were expecting me to like you in, but I feel like… We're friends… No, more than friends… Like, something else…? I don't know how to express this," Shinichi grumbled. Thinking for a while, he finally settled for, "I feel like I like you in a different way I like other people… Not in the romantic way, or friendly way… More like… Rivalry like?"

Shinichi groaned in his inability to express himself however he liked, but hearing his words, Kaito smiled. Being liked in a different way than other people, even though not romantically, was some kind of progress to the dense-in-terms-of-love detective. And it made him happy.

"You should go and take a bath or something. Clean yourself up," he said, pulling Shinichi up, supporting him when he saw that Shinichi was about to fall due to weak legs. "You neighbors brought breakfast."

* * *

A phone call to the Mouri Detective Agency while the detective himself is out was something that Ran didn't really like, but had to do anyways. "Hello?" she said, stopping her calculus homework for college. "Hello? Ran?"

"Sh-Shinichi!" Ran said, standing up in surprise. "How are you?! I heard you got shot?!" she started. "Yeah, I'm fine…"

"… Shinichi… Why's your voice hoarse?"

"Eh…" Shinichi couldn't really say anything about how or why it was hoarse. "I-I… found myself an Alpha," he said in the end. It took a few minutes for Ran to process what he'd just said. "EEEEEH?!"

"As I said—"

"I AM GOING TO YOUR HOUSE, ASAP! YOU'D BETTER KEEP YOUR ALPHA THERE SO THAT I CAN MEET HIM!"

"Wh-why would you be so interested in meeting my Alpha…?"

"BECAUSE A DETECTIVE GEEK LIKE YOU GETTING AN ALPHA IS JUST NOT POSSIBLE!"

"Hey! It's not like it's… impossible…" Shinichi said meekly. "Where are you, by the way?" Ran asked, getting ready to go out, writing a note to her dad before getting her bag with all her necessities inside. "A-at home…"

"I'll be there in a few!" Ran said and hung up.

Shinichi could only wince as he dried his hair, going downstairs to join the other three for breakfast. He glanced at the clock. 9 AM. _'Hardly breakfast at all!'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Longer than usual, but… :X I can't believe I actually wrote this in, like, a few hours. God, help me, forgive me… So, how was it? Good? Bad? Or just neutral? Quick question; Did you keep straight face while reading this chapter? I sure didn't. Haha… Thank you for the favs and follows (again!) Your thoughts make my day seem really bright :D**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	6. Promises and Deals

_**A/N**_

 _ **I'd just thought of some things… If I want to actually get this fic (well, to be exact, all of my in-progress stories, some of which I might not publish at all, not necessarily fanfiction, though,) I'd have to start on putting up some event points…**_

"Aah!"

"Aah…"

"Huh? You guys know each other?"

Shinichi, Kaito, and Ran sat in a café nearby. Their drinks haven't arrived yet. Heck, the waitress had just gotten there and was just putting down the menus when their 'Aah's left their mouth. Ran's surprised face was still intact when she started shaking Shinichi, scream-whispering, "THIS IS THE ALPHA YOU MENTIONED?!"

Shinichi nodded, confusion clear in his eyes. Kaito, whom had stalked them once, way before, had ordered a black coffee for Shinichi, ice tea for Ran, and an extremely sweet chocolate milkshake for himself. "We met in the last KID heist," Kaito said with a calm smile. "Oh, that explains it," Shinichi said, prying Ran's iron hold from his shoulders.

"Hmm…" Shinichi tried to piece the story together. _Ran must've been there because of Sonoko's ever loving love for KID, and Kuroba-kun… Ah, right, he's an avid fan of KID… No wonder. They were bound to meet anyways…_

Nodding to himself, he started the introduction. "Kuroba Kaito, meet my childhood friend, Mouri Ran."

"Nice to meet you, Mouri-chan," Kaito said, extending his hand towards her, a charming smile on his face. Blushing, Ran composed herself and returned his smile with one of hers. "Pleased to meet you too, Kuroba-san." They both then shook hands.

* * *

"Aniki," Vodka said, loading his gun. "Vermouth said that our target's at the harbor…"

"Tch. It's a long way from here," Gin cursed. It's not that he didn't want to go and kill the target ASAP, more like he didn't want to take his eyes off of the three who was sitting in the café where Akemi works in. "No worries, Aniki," Vodka said as if reading his mind. "Chianti can watch them for us."

"… Alright," Gin said reluctantly and drove off. His childhood friend really knew how to persuade him when he really needed to. Good thing Vodka has a better way of thinking, despite always receiving orders from the (seemingly) older Alpha.

Chianti, on the other hand, was pissed. She kept playing with her drink, an avocado float with some kind of jellies inside (the café-slash-restaurant doesn't serve alcoholic drinks) whilst staring at her phone since she got here. Her anger was making her not pay attention to the three whom she had to keep an eye on.

' _Korn…! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE MY CALLS!'_ she thought angrily.

* * *

"So! That's about the whole story," Kaito said, finishing his third serving of chocolate milkshake. He hadn't exactly say anything much, seeing that Shinichi was the one who told the story of how he got shot and all, and Ran kept quiet, listening intently as he did so. Kaito let Shinichi tell her the story instead, because he thought that the girl deserved the right to know the truth behind what happened, not his version where he came _after_ KID had gone away. Not that he wasn't KID though, so it wouldn't be correct if he were to say that KID ran away when he came...

Ran nodded, thoughtful, and sipped her drink before smiling.

"I'm just glad that you're not hurt… I mean, except for the shot wound and all… Whatever happened to KID's no-hurt policy?"

"KID never knew that there was a sniper aiming for his life," Shinichi said with a shake of his head. "I was the one who noticed it."

"And you pushed him out of harm's way, but harmed yourself because of your _obviously_ broken wrist," Ran sighed, her arms crossed in front of her chest, her head shaking as if saying 'no'. "Sometimes, I wonder how your sense of justice could actually dull your logical senses…"

"I know right," Kaito said, shrugging. "I mean, he did forget that he even _had_ a broken wrist and came to the heist."

"I know, I know… He's oblivious to many things in life which doesn't concern the category 'mystery' and 'riddles' and all that stuff…"

Seeing the two agree on stuff that he didn't really understand, Shinichi only drank his black coffee silently, staring and trying to comprehend the topic his two friends were on. Sadly, he was oblivious to the most obvious things and could only watch. Then, the sounds of someone hack and cough put his attention on alert, and somebody fell from his seat.

Then, came a scream.

* * *

Shiho came out from the drug store, in her hands, bags filled with new chemicals in which she needed to continue her research. She looked at her watch. 6.00 PM. She looked upwards to find the orange light of the setting sun disappear gradually. Slowly but surely. She knew that Akemi will be angry at her for skipping dinner together at the Agasa residence, but she couldn't help it.

The things she needed were rare and only a well-known scientist like her could get her hands on it.

She took out her phone to text her sister that she'll be back home a bit late before mounting her Harley motorcycle.

"May I have a word with you?" a stranger wearing a baggy jacket and a baseball cap which obstructs other's vision to see his face came up to her. Shiho looked at him, analyzing, calculating. After a few moments of hesitation, she said, "Sure."

They went to a not-so-public area, mostly because the man had wanted to talk to her privately, but the scientist wouldn't let the slightest chance go to him if he were someone who wanted to harm her in any way.

"First of all, who are you?" the scientist asked, releasing her dominant scent ever so slightly as a precaution. The man in question returned the scent with his own, and she realized that he's also an Alpha. "Call me Korn."

"Korn… You're… Like 'Vermouth', huh?" she said, keeping her cool, remembering vaguely that Korn is a type of drink which her dad sometimes took out when they had guests coming over. "I suspected as much… If not your sister, then it'd be you who knows first," he said thoughtfully. "Our parents worked for your organization. How can I oversee that?" she smirked.

"You're not as naïve as I thought, Shiho-chan," he said with a shrug. Shiho tensed. "… You know me… And my sister also, I presume?" she cautiously said. Speaking to him felt as if she were treading on dangerous waters. Cause a ripple and she'd fall, death being a bigger possibility than living. The man nodded.

"Your parents were one of the wiser kind…" he mused, letting in the sight of the scientist's hands balled into fists. "And yet, you killed them… And those whom opposed your organization, I suppose?"

"That's the fate of traitors, as our boss would say…"

"Hmm…" she hummed in acknowledgement. "So, what do you want to talk about, to the daughter of 'traitors'?"

"… I want to make a deal with you…"

"A… deal?"

She knew that deals with dangerous people were usually equally dangerous as if walking into a whole field of land mines; one wrong step and you're dead. She gulped. Deciding to just hear the deal first before proceeding, she said, "So, what do you want?"

* * *

"Hakase," Shinichi said as he lazily sat on the professors' couch. "Is Shiho-san gonna be back really late?"

"Well, I did hear that her research ingredients are rare, and that she'd have to go all the way to the outskirts of town to get it," Agasa said, melting iron together as he spoke. "So she'll probably be back by 11 or something…"

"Oh, okay then…" Shinichi said and sat up. "By the way, what're you working on, Hakase?"

"A gun," he said casually. "Shiho-kun's request."

Shinichi shuddered at the thought of the scary and cold woman wielding a gun, aimed at him with a devilish grin on her face. He shook his head. _'She may be scary, but I know that she's a good person within,'_ he calmed himself down.

Agasa glanced at him because of the distressed signals he felt a few moments ago. "Don't worry. She said that she'll only load it with tranquilizers and use it when necessary. That's why it's custom made," he explained, easing the detective's tense shoulders.

Just then, a motorcycle parked into the house's garage, and on it, two people took off their helmets. Shinichi got up. "Shiho-san!... Who's this?" he said the moment the two got inside. "Kudou-kun. You can go back home now," she said coolly.

"Eh… But I've been waiting for you—"

"Please go home and do as I say," she hissed. A little bit hurt, Shinichi walked away, pouting. "That was harsh," Korn said, knowing that his and the scientists' instincts were telling them to go and comfort the boy, but their task in hand was way more important. "He needs that once in a while," she said, not caring for the gaze Agasa sent them.

They went down the basement and sat face-to-face. "Here in my lab is private enough. And sort of secure for me," Shiho mumbled, fumbling for a small excuse to start the topic at hand. "I agree," Korn said, looking around before taking off his cap.

"... You're okay with showing me your face?" she asked with her arms crossed, more of a statement than question.

"If I were to gain your trust and cooperation, this is the least I should do," he said nonchalantly. Nothing more, nothing less, and the scientist could see that he was being genuine. "What do you want?" she asked once more, her question wasn't answered the last time she asked.

"I need your help."

* * *

Shinichi ended up comforting himself with a mystery book in his hand. Bored out of his mind, because college doesn't start until next Monday and no homework to be done. No cases left unfinished, and no new mystery novels were out. Pouting, he started reading Agatha Christie's _And_ _Then There Were None._ He quite liked the novel because it was left unsolved until the very end, when the killer admitted everything.

Rather psychological, seeing that the killer had no grudge against most of the victims, but still. He then read the first words.

" _Ten little soldiers went out to dine,_

 _One choked his little self and then there were nine…"_

* * *

A gentle breeze flowed into Shinichi's study as the moonlight gazed inside with a gentle glow. The lights were turned off, and the book he had in his hand had been put back into its' respectful place by a certain white-clad thief.

"No good, Tantei-kun… You might catch a cold if you sleep here," he said with a wide grin. The detective didn't even budge. Closing the windows and locking it, the thief carried his sleeping detective in a princess carry, letting his head rest on his shoulder.

Shinichi leaned into the warm comfort in his sleep as he continued to sleep, his breath even and calm. Walking towards his room, the thief gently laid him down and tucked him in, kissing the detective's cheek while he was at it.

At the loss of warmth, the detective whined a little in protest, which the thief rewarded with a gentle, slow kiss on his lips.

' _My detective…'_

Kaito's Alpha instincts told him in a low purr, taking his time to ravish the said detective's lips as he slept. Brushing his tongue against a place he knew was Shinichi's sensitive spot, he earned a moan which escaped the said detective's lips. Pulling away in an attempt to restrain himself, the thief heard him mutter, "Kaito…"

Hearing that, he let a blush escape his poker face and smiled fondly at him. "Rest some more, Tantei-kun…"

 _Tantei-kun…_

In his half-awake state, the detective's mind whirred back to their intercourse session not too long ago, in which Kuroba Kaito had sometimes called him. The tone and the way they said it was similar, the same even. Fondness and warmth dripped from that word alone, and Shinichi appreciated it. Feeling content just by hearing that, the detective attempted to fall back to his deep, and possibly long slumber.

That was until his logical senses kicked in.

' _Wait wait wait wait… Why the hell did Kuroba call me the way KID would?'_

Feeling more awake now than before, Shinichi caught a glimpse of cloth, fluttering out of his window. His clothes had changed into his pajamas, although there were hickeys on his chest, which he swore was not there before. A blush crept up his face as he realized that his late-night visitor was none other than Kaitou KID.

Running to his window, he saw a white hang glider glide away, towards a building before it disappeared completely.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I think the next chapter's gonna be one of the points that I'd just mentioned at the top of this chapter's A/N… Haha, oh well. Thank you all for your support and reviews and follows and favs and all that stuff! I was bewildered to see that the views were, like four hundred somethings within one day… I'm honestly impressed…**_

 _ **To tell you the truth, I'd been writing all these chapters late at night, mostly because I nap (way too much) in the afternoon… Which is probably the core of my insomniac-state problem. :X**_

…

 _ **I should go to sleep now…**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	7. Gory Crimes, Unsolved Matters

_**A/N**_

 _ **I did mention that in this chapter, a point will be revealed… One that will make this story progress… Well, then, can you guess what the point is…? ;)**_

"Ka~i~to~" Aoko sang in a sing song tone once the said person came to their rendezvous place. Kaito knew by that tone that she was up to no good. He flinched when she came closer, a wide grin on her face.

The last time he saw her like this was when she found out about his fear of finny things… He shuddered at the thought.

"Let's go to that café over there!" she said as she dragged the Alpha who was thinking about the many ways he could just run away. But Aoko's grip is one of an iron grip, and he knew that unless he's literally made of metal, he won't be able to free himself. With a resigned sigh, he followed.

* * *

Ran sat beside Shinichi, cleaning his wound carefully, gently. In Shinichi's good (and dominant) hand, a manila folder was opened, his eyes reading the details about the newest serial killer case. But his mind wasn't exactly on the case at all.

He kept on thinking about the way KID and Kaito called him "Tantei-kun", their similar way of saying it, their tone everytime they said it… But he doesn't have enough evidence to solidify his knowledge. It's not like Kaito and KID have much in common (probably).

"You really should go get some rest while you can, Shinichi," Ran said, startling him out of his thoughts. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I mean, you've been going on that case for hours now, and you haven't even eaten anything!" Taking a glance at the food Ran brought, Shinichi felt guilty. "Why do I have to stay with you when I can just go ahead and talk with Aoko for hours to no end…" Ran muttered whilst tightening the bandage not-so-gently, making Shinichi yelp.

"You know, you can just go ahead and play with her or whatever… I can take care of myself here…" Shinichi said, trying to rub the bandage, as if he could feel the wound over the bandages. "I can't just do that. You do know yourself that you won't do anything else other than solve cases and drink coffee and NOT EAT OR SLEEP unless someone reminds you to…" she sighed once again.

Shinichi gave her an unimpressed look. "It's impossible for me to not eat or sleep unless I wanna stay alive," he pouted. "Oh, really? How about that time that you stayed home because of the new collection of mystery novels finally came to your house, huh? You actually locked yourself up for five days straight! You had circles under your eyes! You were starving when I came and you finally opened the door! YOU WERE ON THE BRINK OF DEATH, LITERALLY!" Ran fumed, making Shinichi feel the need to shrink and hide away, far from his childhood friend's wrath.

In that way, though, Ran would be a perfect mother, Shinichi mused. "Err, so you've talked to Nakamori-chan before?" Shinichi asked, trying to change the subject. "Sure I did! I informed her about KID's heist last time and told her all about it!"

"And… what did she say?"

"Oh, she said something like, 'Bakaito got himself an Omega?!' and then we just… sorta talked about your nine-day isolation…" she said with a hint of blush on her face. "Nine-day isolation…? You mean when I was in heat and…" Shinichi trailed off and his face went hot.

"You know, sometimes, girls talk about these kind of stuff a lot…" she laughed. Shinichi now truly wishes to just fall into a hole and never come out of it and never to be found by anyone ever again.

* * *

"So~ Kaito~… You got yourself a boyfriend, huh?" Aoko said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Kaito choked on his extra-sugar milk tea before looking at his childhood friend in disbelief. "How the hell…?"

"Ran-chan told me~" she said in a triumphant tone. _'Damn that Mouri-chan…'_ Kaito thought, pissed, but somehow masked his angry signals and managed a poker face smile. "Hmm, I guess she did," he said as if he'd been expecting that. That took Aoko off guard.

"Y-you knew?!"

"It was to be expected, Ahoko," Kaito said with a wide grin at her surprised face. "Tch," she clicked her tongue. She'd wanted to tease him about his new boyfriend, but she didn't expect that Kaito would expected her to already know.

But then, a fact came to her, and her wide grin came back. "So! Are you two officially a thing now?" she asked again. Everyone in the campus knew that Shinichi is denser than a thousand-ton titanium. If Kaito's trying to get him to go out as boyfriend-boyfriend, then that'd take a million times of saying 'I love you' to his face.

She snickered at the thought.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "It's not like we're 'officially' dating… It's just that… He did say he liked me—"

"As a friend?"

"As more than a friend," he grinned. Checkmate.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?!" Aoko stood, gaining everyone's attention, but she didn't care. "HE TOLD YOU WHAT?!"

"Excuse me," a waiter came up to them and politely asked, "Please calm down, you're disturbing the other customers."

"A… Ah… Haha, sorry everyone," Aoko said and sat down, then leaned to whisper to Kaito. "What do you mean 'more than a friend'?!"

"Exactly what it means," Kaito said with a shrug, his grin still on his face. It was technically true, seeing that Shinichi _did_ say "more than a friend" albeit "not in a romantic way." Still, twisting and hiding parts of a conversation just to get a 'checkmate' on his childhood friend never ceased to be amusing.

* * *

Splattered in blood, pools all over the dismembered bodies, as if it had been raining blood non-stop for many days. But it was raining. And rain will wash away all of the blood. Down the drain, flushed away by nature…

At first, he wanted to just end it quickly… But heck, as long as the individual disappears, then it doesn't matter.

With that in thought, Gin lit his cigarette, kicking away the limb which is known as an 'arm' into the blood stained sea. Vodka watched closely as his childhood friend let out angry signals. "Aniki…"

"We've been tricked," Gin growled. "What should we do?" Vodka asked, kicking the torso into the sea, watched as it resurfaced and floated away. Years ago, these kinds of scenes would make him gag. Now, he wasn't sure of his feelings anymore.

"Hmph… That bicth should know what's coming," Gin said, turning around with his hair nearly whipping his partner. Vodka watched as the red in the Alpha's hair turn back to silver as the rain washes it away.

He then walked towards their car, nearly slipping on a card. Curious, he picked up the card and saw a picture of a woman with shoulder-length hair, brown and permed. The name said; Miyano Shiho.

'… _?! The sister of Miyano Akemi?!'_ he thought before putting the said card into his pocket. He's not gonna tell Gin about his finding yet, until he found out more about the girl's information.

* * *

"Help, huh?" Shiho said, an edge of annoyance in her tone. Korn nodded. "You need help from the daughter of traitors… Is there something wrong with your mind?"

"…" Korn looked at her, his face unreadable. Shiho shrugged. "It's fine. I'm not opposed to helping those in need anyway. As long as it's beneficial…" Shiho said with a cocky tone. Her smile was challenging, yet disgust was also in there.

Korn gave her a picture of a man in a green navy jacket, broad shoulders matching his broad smile. He seemed as if he were laughing, happiness radiated from him, even if he's in a picture. "This is…"

"A victim," Korn said, giving her another picture of him, this time though, only his head. His eyes were lifeless and showed fear. His mouth dry and gaping, as if he was screaming. What bothered her wasn't the sight of a bodiless head, but the fact that the man was entirely white.

Dark hair became white. Verde eyes became white. His tongue and lips, instead of blue and purple, became white. Shiho's pale face was nothing in comparison to the whiteness.

"What's…" she tried to say, but her throat was tight. She felt the need to puke, but nothing would come out, even if she hurled. Korn nodded. "Do you recognize this person?" he asked. Squinting, she tried to remember where she'd seen his face before. She shook her head.

"Give me a name," she said firmly. "Sunao Kuroko," an immediate answer. "Sunao… The fisherman who wanted to try my Underwater Breath… Drug number 6675…"

"Yes," Korn nodded, "And he also happened to be one of our NOCs… Non-Official Cover. He was also the one who tutored me on how to snipe with deadly accuracy."

"Then… Why was he…?"

"… Clarisse Elizabeth… Do you know her?"

"To be honest, not really. I've heard that name somewhere before, though," she said with serious eyes. "She's the one behind the most recent murders… The serial killer who's been running rampant, dismembering bodies… Using some of them to test out her new drugs… A mad scientist who's gone mad…"

"So, why're you asking me this request?" Shiho asked, starting to get sick and impatient. I need you to bait her… Somehow," Korn said. "And why should I be the bait?"

"Because this Clarisse really likes mysterious people, and… I, uhh, kinda see you as mysterious…" he said with a faint blush. Expressing his true feelings in words aren't his forte, really, but if it can't be helped, then he'd have to do it anyways. Not that he'd done it to Chianti, the person whom he considers as a sister-like figure.

"Plus, she's also a wanted person in the Organization. If she were to fall into our hands through your help, then you and your sister won't have to be in the 'need-to-die' list in our Organization."

"Are there even such things as…?" Shiho gave him a look of disbelief. Korn nodded, his face was genuine. Face palming herself, she said, "Fine. For the sake of my sister," she mumbled. "Thank you," Korn said, for the first time in a long time.

"Yes, yes," Shiho said with a dismissal wave of hand.

* * *

Thinking back to that eventless night, she wondered why she accepted to become hostage. The Black Organization were the ones who killed her parents, and yet… She shook her head.

* * *

Shinichi sighed in resignation. Putting the manila folders onto his desk, he stood, stretching his sore and stiff body from sitting all day long. Then, a phone call came. "Hello?" Shinichi answered in a bored tone. "Oh, Shinichi?" Megure said in an audibly relieved tone.

"What is it, Megure-keibu?" Shinichi asked, his mood was lifted because he knew that if Megure was calling him, then there's bound to be some kind of crime or puzzle for him to (happily) solve (although he didn't like the murders that happens on a daily basis).

"Please, come to the harbor, now," he said and gave the detective directions to the place of the crime. "On my way."

* * *

"We recovered the body from the sea… It seems like last night's downpour washed away the blood, but because there were some kind of marks on the ground, we think that the body was dismembered around here," Sato said, reading her notepad as she watched Shinichi look around in deep thought.

' _The only thing this serial killer have in common is dismembering the body… The victims' faces usually have fear etched deep into their eyes, so it's probable that they were tortured before death… But their torso and other parts of their limbs have almost no mark on it, save for the points where they were dismembered from… Unless that part is exactly where the perpetrator sort of made a mark on them…'_

Shinichi looked around some more, a hand in his pocket, the other on his chin. A small movement in the shadows made him snap out of his thoughts and ran towards it. "Who's that?!" he said, reaching the place he last saw the shadow.

"Kudou-kun?" Sato asked, running up to him. "What's wrong?"

"… No, it's nothing…" Shinichi said, feeling as if he were being watched. A serious and stiff look on his face, his eyes cold and calculating, searching for a place where the shadow watched him from. He may be impossibly dense in love, but he's most sensitive when he knows that someone is watching him.

Going back to the crime scene, he kneeled near a cigarette. It was, he estimated, dropped when the rain was pouring down. His eyes squinted in suspicion.

* * *

"A set of tranquilizer bullets, check. Poison bullets… Check. Gas bullets, check," Shiho said, checking her substance stock for her new weapon; a custom gun. One light enough for a woman to use, but have a special handle so that only she could use it. She then went to her bedroom to start on her next preparations.

"Ara~?" Akemi said, stepping into their shared bedroom. "Nee-chan…" Shiho said, embarrassment shown slightly on her face. "Aha! Shiho's trying to be girly today!" she said in excitement. "Wait wait wait, here! I'll help you with your make-up!"

A few minutes later, a very stylish Shiho emerged from their room. "Everyone~ Shiho's finally taking the initiative to become more girly~" Akemi said and showed her sister's blushing form, wearing a turtleneck sweater and a checkered short skirt, her hair done to make her look ready for a date, add to the reddish lips and a little bit of mascara on her eyes.

"Akemi-nee-chan… This is so embarrassing," Shiho said as Akemi dragged her out of the house. "Don't worry, we're gonna have a girls day out!" Akemi said, whipping out her phone to call some friends. "Wh-who're you calling?" Shiho asked, curious but scared at the same time.

"Oh, some friends… You know, Ran, Sonoko… Jodie, Yukiko… Oh, I think Eri's got some free time today!" Akemi said with a skip in her steps. Shiho sighed. This was not the 'mysterious'-type goal that she'd intended.

* * *

"Why did you kidnap me?!"

"…" She smiled. It had always been there, ever since she drugged the man to sleep. But she didn't like it at all. His mysterious air disappeared once he'd come to. He was screaming, barking, she'd say, like a dog sensing danger.

She rummaged through her bag, took out a hot pink capsule and forced it down the man's throat. The man hacked and coughed, and glared at her. "What was that?! What did you make me swallow?!"

She stood back, waiting, her smile never left her face. Her eyes were lifeless. The man shuddered as he saw it in her gaze. Cold and demanding. She was an Alpha, that's for sure. But something about her seemed off. She was letting out distressed signals as if she were an Omega.

It was impossible for a half-half to survive.

Then, his breathing turned shallow. His insides felt as if they were burning, yet his limbs were as cold as ice. His green eyes changed colors until it was purple, his brown hair turned red. A scream tore the air and the woman giggled in glee.

But then the man stopped. Nothing else happened. He was still alive, though, she can be sure about that. "… Bad boys need to be punished…" she said, raising a small, rusty blade. She then started cutting him up, from his legs, to his torso, to his hands, and finally, as she was drenched in blood and her smiling face cold and happy, she slowly decapitated him.

He wasn't alive by that time, though. But the feeling of muscles and nervous systems snapping up under her fingers, cut slowly with the rusty blade… She liked to keep those mental images for next time's reference. She loved that terrified face. She loved that scream, which nearly made her deaf.

Above all, she loved to break that mysterious, cool and calm and confident air the man had. Breaking it piece by piece, layer by layer… Until he was crushed completely.

She giggled.

' _I'd love to see more… Hmm, hmm, hmm…'_

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, not the point in which I was trying to reveal… Don't mind my first A/N, the one on top of this chapter… Sigh. But still! Thank you for your reviews! Especially Elevareth Abarelia, Shana-Fujioka, Opal Spirit, and Liz-Blizz for reviewing, and those who'd read this fanfic, and Evening Rose for suddenly coming into my room and reading my chapter and made some grammar changes while I was out, eating… XP**_

 _ **Haha… No, really, thanks. Don't take it to heart!**_

 _ **BTW, I started reading shoujo again after such a long time and I sorta missed that doki doki feeling that I used to feel when I read innocent stuff… Sure takes me back to my innocent self… =v=**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	8. Lucky One

_**A/N**_

 _ **I love love love music boxes! XD Aaaanyways, here's the next chapter! (Sorry if the last chapter was a bit… confusing… Eheehee~)**_

The first thing Kaito noticed when he came to his first class after exams are over were the black circles under Shinichi's eyes. He looked as if he hadn't slept for a few days, and he could guess why. "Mornin', Kuroba…" he said sleepily.

' _Ah… he's gonna sleep in class today, huh? Even though it's the first day…'_ Kaito thought, feeling a twang of pity in his heart as he watched Shinichi walk away. "Kudou-kun, our class is right here, though," Kaito called. "Huh?" Shinichi blinked. "We're in the same class?"

"Yeah! You haven't see the bulletin board, have you?"

Shinichi shook his head.

"Well, due to the recent serial killer case, the headmaster created this system to make students go around campus in a group of two. He also said that he didn't want to create the same tragedy like seven years ago," Kaito said, hooking his arm on to Shinichi's neck in a friendly gesture.

"Seven years ago… You mean the one where a pharmacy student nearly died because of her senior who was a genius and a psychopath… Who made her consume a very dangerous prototype drug, right?"

"Yeah, and she went missing after the whole fiasco ended," Kaito grinned. "So the headmaster's doing this because of that case?"

"Yup!"

Shinichi felt something tug at the back of his mind. "… The one who nearly died was the fortunatus, right?" he asked Kaito, which made him blink. "What?"

"Fortunatus. She's the lucky one. Good background, super intelligent, active in sports, creative and innovative, curious and demanding, in a good way… That was the category her senior aimed for… I remember it in the papers."

"A-ah… I guess that's it," Kaito said, scratching his head. "Valence… Was the senior's name, right? The fortunatus," Shinichi said, turning to Kaito the first time since that morning. "What was her name?"

"Hmm… Clarisse… Something, I don't remember… Ah, right, Clarisse Elizabeth!" Kaito said. Shinichi then ran, to search for something, a key to this serial killer. _'If it's something that happened in campus… Then the archives should have the data,'_ Shinichi thought and kept on running, Kaito following behind him.

* * *

"Where have you been, Korn?!" Chianti yelled, watching her Alpha as he sat in front of her in Poirot. "Hmm," Korn said distractedly, his eyes scanning the crowd. Chianti growled and Korn shushed her. "Gin and Vodka… Where have they gone?" he asked.

"I don't know! I don't care anyways! They're supposed to rendezvous with us here!" Chianti angrily said, her mood bad enough that she out shone – or out-gloom – storms. After ordering coffee, they went silent, waiting for their subordinates to come.

Chianti eyed him suspiciously. "So… Who did you meet up with?" _Turning off your cellphone like that…_ she added in her head. "My cellphone?" Korn asked and looked at his phone for the first time in a few nights. "Ah… It ran out of batteries…" he said, not sensing the glare that Chianti threw at him.

Sighing, Chianti stated drinking. It couldn't be helped, though. The many years that they've spent together, it felt like a blink of an eye to both of them. She missed the days when they were innocent, carefree. Had Korn not wanted to try sniping, they wouldn't even be in this sinful organization.

Sure, Chianti might've been the scary type of person since she'd been a teen, but it didn't mean that she's got no heart to begin with. But it's not like her to lose her cool so easily, that's what she thought, so she stayed cool and calm (albeit still scary) until she met Korn.

She shook her head on that memory and moved on to the present. Korn had just finished plugging in his phone to charge it. Chianti's phone then rang. "Gin?"

"Chianti, we've been tricked."

"Tricked?" she asked, thinking about whatever Gin was talking about. "It wasn't her…" he said and Chianti's face turned alert. Korn noticed and looked straight into her eyes. She nodded, and Korn, knowing the situation, also turned alert. _'Not captured yet, huh?'_

"So? Then one at the harbor was?"

"Her victim," Gin said, remembering the body parts that he kicked into the ocean in frustration. Chianti clicked her tongue. "When?"

"A few nights ago," this time, Vodka answered. "And get this, there's also a scientist that might be a good bait for her," he said. Chianti could hear his smile from the phone's speaker. After a few moments of silence, Chianti waiting for an answer, and Vodka enjoying the tension, he finally spoke, "Miyano Shiho."

Korn tensed. That was exactly what he thought. "Well, we don't know how she'll move later anyways," Chianti said in a more relaxed tone, as if everything's okay. "I mean, sure she goes for our organization, but she also goes for mysterious people, right?" Her relaxed tone made the people around them, who sensed the tension and started to tense up also, relaxed a little.

"This Miyano Shiho girl might be a victim candidate, though, but why does her name sound so familiar?" she asked, twirling her short hair. "She's one of the Miyano sisters, the youngest sibling of Miyano Akemi," Vodka said with a wide grin.

"Hooh…" she said, followed by a somehow creepy, yet genuine giggle. "I look forward to stalking her," she said in a dark tone. Korn wondered if she knew about that night when he asked the said person for help. He shook his head. _'That can't be possible…'_

* * *

"Achoo!" Shinichi sneezed because of the dust which had flown to him when he took out a certain book, the archived events which happened to their campus seven years ago compiled into one book. "You okay," Kaito asked. "Yeah, I'm fine… It's just the dust here… I wonder if anyone's ever cleaned this place before…?"

"Good question," Kaito said with a fond smile. Shinichi didn't see that, as he sneezed some more. "Let's get out of here quick," he mumbled and the two went out.

Opening the archive book, Shinichi scanned it with his eyes, reading important stuff as he flipped the pages until he found what he was searching for. Kaito could only watch, because he wasn't really interested in it. Instead, he was more interested in the serious look Shinichi let out as he thought deeply about the case.

Shinichi suddenly pulled himself away from the archive book as if in realization, and then pulled out his notebook and started reading whatever was in it, and compared it to the archive book. Kaito watched in amusement at the slight shift in the air as Shinichi's frown gave way to a winning smile.

"Got what you want, Kudou-kun?" he asked. "Yup." Shinichi then stood to return the archive book. Kaito sighed. _'Damn it… He hasn't even looked at me in the eye since this morning! Is he that engrossed in his case that he can't even look at his love—err – friend for once?!'_ Kaito grumbled deep down. His face, as usual, was one of a poker's face.

Of course, that's something like a habit to him.

In the archive room, Shinichi sneezed again from the dust. _'Goddamnit I hate dust,'_ he thought before going out. When he finally looked up and saw Kaito's face, only then did he remember to ask, "Kuroba-kun…"

"Hmm?"

Indigo eyes met clear blue ones. "Are you, by any chance, Kaitou KID?" he asked straightforwardly. Kaito nearly flinched. "Why do you think that?"

"No, it's just that… When we were, uhh… doing _it,_ you called me 'Tantei-kun'…"

Kaito gulped. _'Oh shit…'_

"Why is that?" Shinichi asked, subconsciously looking at him with puppy eyes. Averting his eyes, Kaito fought back a blush, even though he knew that he's in some kind of pinch. Kaito flicked his forehead and went away, saying, "Because you're a detective, right?"

"Ah… I see," Shinichi said, irritated because of the forehead flick, but not buying that reasoning. He then looked at the time. "Aah… We missed our lecture…"

"You just noticed?" Kaito said with a smirk. "Of course! Get your desk filled with five serial killer cases and see what happens," Shinichi said, yawning. Thinking fast, before Shinichi could go back to his detective mode and not hurt himself whilst trying to catch the perpetrator, Kaito quickly said, "Hey, how about you take a break from these cases and read some mystery novels in the library?"

"Huh? What're you—"

"I heard that the library's got a whole bundle of new mystery books yesterday."

"... Okay, let's go."

* * *

In an isolated cubicle in the library, Shinichi sighed as his head rested on Kaito's lap. The magician then took away the mystery novel in the detective's hand as he patted his head, spoiling him. "Why do you have to be so sharp, Tantei-kun?" Kaito sighed.

* * *

"I'm off!" Ran said, walking down the stairs to go to her campus. She stopped in front of Poirot, seeing two people whom she had remembered their faces. "Th-those are… The couple…" she muttered. _'But… Somehow, they seem to be having a fun atmosphere…'_ she thought when she saw the two of them talking almost care-freely, drinking coffee.

Ran smiled. _'Maybe I was just worrying too much…'_

With that thought, she walked away.

* * *

' _Give…'_

The drug she injected started taking effect. The man's sclera had red veins starting to pop up, as if he were getting asphyxiation, although that's not the case at all. The drug's just making that man's blood duplicate at such an incredible speed, his body won't be able to contain any more of it.

' _Me…'_

The girl took out the rusty blade. The man couldn't do much of anything. The way he was hanging made him puke out blood continually, droplets of blood fell as if they were rain.

' _More…'_

He couldn't speak, couldn't scream. If he did, all that would come out are fits of cough, what comes out would be blood. At the sight of that, the girl smiled. When the man only glared at her, her heart skipped in delight.

' _I want… More…'_

Tearing the man's triceps apart, she looked on with a smile on her face. Not cold, but delighted. Blood came rushing out of the said triceps, the man made a guttural noise. He was sending so much pain waves, so much distressed signals… She couldn't help but smile, basking in that feeling despite what her instincts are crying out.

' _I don't ever want to stop…'_

An evil laugh tore through the night sky as another slash was made, across the abdomen, deep and satisfying. She felt happy…

She felt scared…

She felt overwhelmed…

But most of all, she felt unstoppable.

"Onii-san," she spoke for the first time. The man looked at her, pain evident in his eyes. "Do you know Kudou Shinichi?" Puppy eyes weren't helping her at all. The man was already terrified. He couldn't speak. He was blinded by pain. He only trembled a small nod.

"Really?!" she said in delight. "Where, where?" she said, jumping up and down in happiness. "P-police… Head… quarters…" he choked out.

"Police HQ? Okay!" she said and raised her blade. "I'll make it quick for you!"

* * *

Shinichi woke up to find himself being carried on Kaito's back. "Kuroba-kun?" he murmured. "You're awake now, Kudou-kun?" he said with a cheerful smile. "What happened?"

"Fell asleep in the library."

"Huh…" Shinichi said thoughtfully. _'Never thought the day would come when I'd fall asleep in the library…'_

Kaito smirked, content. It was a good thing for him to bring mini-sleep gas bombs. Letting Shinichi think about what had possibly happened that actually made him sleep in the library, not including the possibility; lack of sleep, he asked Kaito to put him down, but of course, he refused.

"BAKAITOOOO!" a mop whizzed past them, just barely hitting them. Turning, Kaito yelled, "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET A MOP, AHOKO?! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF A STREET!"

"Hehhe~ Magic," she said with a teasing smile. Seeing Shinichi on his back, Aoko gasped. "Y-y-y-you two are really… officially… a THING?!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Shinichi said, not sensing the 'don't-talk' aura Kaito was giving him.

"Ooh? So you two aren't a thing?" she asked. "Ahoko, stop—"

"You mean, you think we're dating?" Shinichi inquired, finally able to escape Kaito's arms. "No, no, we're not dating, Nakamori-chan," he said, waving his hand dismissively. "Who told you that we're dating?"

Making eye contact with Kaito, Aoko dragged him away from Shinichi.

"Bakaito, I thought you two confessed that you like each other?"

"He did say that he likes me!"

"Ooh? Then why aren't you two a thing now?"

"E-eerr…."

"You were hiding something, weren't you?"

"W-well…" Kaito said, scratching his face a little out of nervousness. "I did say that I like him," Shinichi said from between the two. _'Oh shit…'_ Kaito thought and braced himself for the next word that he just knew would come.

"But as a rival… or something."

Cliché, was the last thing Kaito thought before running away from an angry Aoko.

"BAKAITOOOOO! YOU LIED TO ME! FINNY ATTACK!"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ah… So much for my attempts on bringing on a lighter mood… Two moods in a chapter is sort of confusing, though… Ah, well~ I hope you can get far before Aoko catches you, Kaito~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	9. Weddings and Birthdays? Kaito's Fault!

_**A/N**_

 _ **Ahaha, yes I do know that the Black Org's somewhat humane in this fanfic… I mean, really, they**_ **are** _ **technically humans, even though they're bad… I do despise those in real life though, even if the guys aren't necessarily bad, but just breaks a boundary rule… Aha, I'm ranting again…**_

"Welcome, Shinichi-kun!" Agasa said with cheer when he saw Shinichi walk in, searching for Shiho. "Yo, Hakase… Is Shiho-san here?"

"Err…" Agasa hesitated before saying, "She's been locking herself up in the underground lab since Akemi-chan made her go out in a very girly manner…"

"Huh…" Shinichi tried to picture her in a situation where she wore extremely girly wear, like Sonoko's way of dressing sometimes, and shuddered at the thought. He couldn't exactly do it because of the cold look the girl has. Metaphorically describing, it'd look like a wolf in sheep's clothing.

Now Shinichi felt a little bit reluctant to go and see Shiho for his weekly meetings. "Don't worry! She's practically harmless right now!" Agasa then shoved him to the door which leads to the said underground lab.

Feeling like a living human sacrifice to appease a god, he stepped in, gulping audibly.

"You're here, Kudou-kun," Shiho said in her usual mannerism. Shinichi blinked. "You're not acting abnormal?" was what he wanted to say, but instead, he tried to mask his fear and with a smile, said, "Yo, Shiho-san!"

"… You look pale," she stated. Shinichi could only laugh it off. "Yeah, Prof. Agasa said something about you acting all different after some kind of outing… That's not true, right? You're acting like usual…" Shinichi trailed off when he felt a very angry Alpha aura in which she was emitting. Shinichi cowered behind the stool he was about to sit in.

With a scary smile, she said, "Yes, I feel normal." Her eyes felt like a glare, and her words felt like a threat. But Shinichi knew that that's what would happen if anyone angered Miyano Shiho. "Shiho~" came Akemi's voice, somewhat saving Shinichi when he saw Shiho's shoulders tense.

A few moments later, the said person came, carrying some kind of loud speaker and the melody of "Un-Break My Heart" following close. "I found another song that I just know you'd sing well!"

Silence fell, an uneasy one at that. Shinichi knew that he should scoot away, but unexpectedly, Shiho pouted and glared childishly at her sister. "Nee-chan, please stop!"

' _Seems like, Shiho-san only acts like this when she's around her sister…'_ Shinichi concluded with a nod. After Akemi left, Shiho said in a dark tone which made Shinichi shudder, "I'll deal with her later. Now you come, follow me."

* * *

Thinking about the previous conversation with Chianti, Gin went back into his thoughts. Vodka, who was driving, didn't see the change in his mood as he thought.

' _All the victims in her murder were male, wether they be an Alpha, Beta or Omega doesn't matter. They weren't necessarily the mysterious type, but those who look cool in her eyes…'_ Gin's eyes squinted. _'Then there's also a possibility that…'_

"Aniki, we're here," Vodka said, effectively disrupting his thoughts. Checking his gun and his bullets, the two headed out.

* * *

"I said I'm sorry!" Kaito said when he saw an angry-looking Aoko right in front of his house, just as he was about to go out. "If you're really sorry," Aoko said, pulling out a paper, shoving it to him. "Treat me to this place!"

The paper had the words 'Ice Cream Heaven' and the following contents were still in a form of some kind of event proposal. "You see, dad got this a few weeks ago, and the whole festival is gonna be held within a month or so."

"Wait… Why did your dad even receive this?"

"Well, the organizers and planners feared that Kaitou KID would come and steal the tiara the Queen of Ice is gonna wear! I hear that there's this diamond… Called 'Snowflake' on the tiara, I think. Well, the Queen of Ice is just a figural person, though. I hear that she's a real beauty!"

"Uuh… So you want me to go there with you?"

"What! I love ice creams too, you know!" Aoko pouted.

"Hai, hai…" Kaito said. Once Aoko had invited him to something like this, he knew that there's no escaping it. He had to go with her no matter what. But this also gave him an idea.

* * *

"Jii-chan, could you please help me with something?"

"What is it, bocchan?" Jii said whilst wiping a glass. "There's this interesting diamond called 'Snowflake' that's gonna be worn by the Ice Queen in Ice Cream Heaven… Do you know anything about that?" Kaito asked, leaning on the counter near the old man.

"Let's see… It's in the festival next month, right?"

Kaito nodded and watched as Jii started typing in an incredibly fast speed in his computer. "Hmm, it might be the one this time," Kaito said, voicing out Jii's thoughts, loud and clear. The two gave each other knowing smiles and nodded in agreement.

* * *

8 AM.

That was the first thing Shinichi saw once he woke up. Yawning and rubbing his eyes, he then went to the bathroom. Brushing his teeth, he then noticed a card with a flower attached to it. Looking closer, he saw a KID's doodle and then he fully woke up.

* * *

"Shinichi?" Ran called. When there was no answer, she sighed. "Maybe he's not awake yet?" she mumbled before opening the door to the Kudou manor and entering the house. She then instinctively went to the Study room and found Shinichi grinning like a madman.

"… What're you doing?" Ran asked rhetorically. From his face, she could already conclude that it's a puzzle that he'd solved, and judging by his carefree attitude, it would be something involving KID.

Rolling the nearest old newspaper, she went to stand beside her childhood friend and smacked him in the head. "Wha-?! What gives?" Shinichi said, rubbing the back of his head as if it hurt. "Mou, Shinichi! Don't tell me that you forgot about today?"

"Err…" He honestly didn't remember. Rather, he knew almost nothing about anything, because he hadn't seen the calendar… yet. "Mou… You were gonna treat me to this new movie today, right?"

"Eh? I did?"

"No you didn't, I'm here to drag you anyways," she said and grabbed Shinichi out of his house, despite his protests.

* * *

"You really should get out more and relax," Ran said, waving the movie tickets in front of the Omega who looked irritated. "And what's with that look? I'm bringing you out here for your own good! If you don't get out much, how're you supposed to stay healthy?"

"Hai, hai, okaa-san," Shinichi said with a bored tone. "Listen here, Shinichi, if you want—"

"Aaaaaaah! A thief!" someone cried. Shinichi immediately turned towards the source and saw a man with a hat tipped so low that you can't see his face clearly, wearing a baggy jacket and training pants. He then ran after the guy once he saw a bag in his arms.

Kicking a can to the man's head, he finally caught him. But there was something weird about the man, he noticed. He didn't even struggle when Shinichi grabbed his arm and yanked him aside, taking away the bag and giving it back to the woman.

"Th-thank you very much," she said, out of breath yet happy. Shinichi nodded and smiled. "No worries," he said and looked back at the man suspiciously. He then took off the man's hat and saw that the man's face was blank, as if he had no more will to live.

"E-err… Are you okay? You don't seem good…" Shinichi said, despite knowing that the man is a bad guy. The detective then looked into the man's teal eyes and saw how it rapidly changed colours until it was pure black. The man then coughed up blood and fell unconscious.

"Ran," Shinichi said, seeing his childhood friend right beside him. "Call an ambulance… And the police."

"Eh? Why the police also?"

"This man… might actually be a victim," he said seriously. "And that woman…" he said, but then realized that the woman was gone. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That woman?" Ran asked, her hand dialing the phone number and waiting for a reply.

Shinichi ignored her question, his head in the deepest part of his mind. He was obviously suspecting the woman, but he was also against suspecting her because she was just someone whom appeared in front of him in a spur of moment, which is when the man took her bag and he gave it back to her.

He tried to recall her characteristics, but he couldn't. Like the man, she was also wearing a hat, even though it was a summer hat. He did remember the wavy brown hair, because the brown was an odd kind of brown, as if it was sort of bleached or something.

She looked a little bit shorter than him, possibly around 164 cm. He remembered slender fingers and a light complexion. Shinichi then remembered the man who fell unconscious and tried to feel for a pulse.

Nothing.

He then laid the man gently and stood, his face grim. "Shinichi?" Ran asked, looking up at her childhood friend, sensing the faint fear signals, although she couldn't be sure because of the on-lookers who was slowly gathering, crowding them.

* * *

Walking home with a manila folder in hand, Shinichi looked at the time. 10 PM. Not exactly the best time nor the wisest time to be going home alone. He knew that Clarisse liked to kidnap her victims and torture them to death.

He knew that she's probably using drugs to do so, drugs that weren't listed in the list of drugs in the pharmacy world, as far as drugs are concerned. Biting his nail, he kept on walking until he reached the Kudou manor.

Once he opened the door, he was greeted by a smoke bomb, making him cough and close his eyes. He felt himself getting stripped, and familiar hands touched him. Waving away the smoke, he tried to say, "Kuroba-kun!" between fits of coughs. Once he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in a dress, a tiara on his head.

Shiho was sitting in his living room, an amused expression on her face as she stared at the surprised detective. "You look good in that, Kudou-kun," she said, sipping her tea. "Hmm! You're right, Jou-chan!" Hattori said, suddenly coming into view.

That was when Shinichi saw the enormous banner, saying, 'Happy Birthday, Kudou Shinichi!' The whole room was decorated, the floor was covered in carpet. A table with 8 chairs surrounding it was placed in the middle of the room, flowers were strewn on the room's walls. The curtains were drawn and changed into something else of lacy fabric.

What intrigued Shinichi the most was the fact that the whole place seemed to be decorated with the colour white as its theme.

"E-eh…?"

He obviously had forgotten that it was his birthday.

"Thank you, Mouri-chan, for your help!" he heard Kaito said. Shinichi turned to see Kaito dressed up in a white suit and orange tie with a blue undershirt, and a blushing, semi-formally-dressed Ran, although her expression slightly gloomy, probably because of the events that happened earlier that day.

Kazuha came up with a flower in hand and put it onto Shinichi's ear. "That looks better, now!"

"What? Why?" confused, Shinichi asked. "It's your birthday and a late congratulations on getting yourself an Alpha," Hattori said with a wink and a suggestive smile. "Yeah! Why didn't you tell us that you got yourself an Alpha?! We could've celebrated it earlier!" Kazuha pouted.

"So mean, Kudou-san… Forgetting me because of all the murders in the world…" Kaito said, taking Shinichi's hand and kissing it, making him blush. "Wha- wait a minute?! What?!"

"It's something like 'congratulations on losing your virginity' too, Kudou-kun," Shiho stated in an amused tone. "Y-you don't have to say it that way!" Shinichi's blush deepened. "Ara~? Shinichi-kun, you actually look cute like that!" Akemi said, bringing a cake and setting it on top of the table.

For some reason, in Shinichi's perspective, it seemed more like a wedding than a birthday party. "And the one who suggested all of this was…" Kaito said, building up tension for a dramatic effect as he said, "Nakamori Aoko!"

Aoko then came out with a camera in hand. "Say cheese!" she said and Kaito pulled him closer by the hip and struck a pose. After a while, the picture of the white-clad thief and a white-and-frilly-dress dressed detective with a tiara on, sat snugly in a photo frame.

Somewhere in his mind, Shinichi decided that this _was_ more of a wedding than his (forgotten) birthday party.

* * *

Waving good-bye to his friends as they walked away together, Shinichi looked back inside and sighed. "What am I gonna tell mom and dad when they see this…?" he muttered and started cleaning up. "Just tell them you had a birthday party with me," Kaito said, suddenly appearing behind him, startling him.

"Y-you're still here?" Shinichi asked, a hand on his heart in an attempt to calm himself down. "What kind of husband am I if I were to leave my wife alone on our first night?" Kaito said nonchalantly, shrugging. "I knew it…" Shinichi face-palmed. "You intended for this to be some kind of wedding, didn't you?"

"I wonder what you're talking about~?" Kaito said, obviously feigning innocence.

"…" Shinichi sighed once more before continuing in his clean up.

After they were done, Shinichi stretched before going to the front door. "Where're you going, Kudou-san?" Kaito asked. "Your room's upstairs."

"? You're not gonna go home?"

Kaito gave him a look. "Are you suggesting that I go back home in the middle of the night? No way! I'm staying here for tonight!" he said and dragged Shinichi upstairs to his room. Right after entering the room, Kaito quickly changed into a set of his pajamas, doing the same to the detective right after. Then, he flopped down onto Shinichi's bed, dragging the owner also, pulling him close into a hug.

"What's this supposed to be?" Shinichi said, unimpressed. "Our 'first night'," Kaito said with a grin. Shinichi shook his head, but leaned into Kaito's warmth anyways before falling asleep.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **I can't believe that I woke up in the middle of the night, just because my neighbor started this extremely loud music (exaggerating, but still loud music) and started singing happy birthday to you… Sometimes, I wonder if I can ever concentrate on trying to sleep at all… Haha…**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	10. Tension Uwaaa

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry I took so long to update! (Only a few days, though… No rush here~) I've been so engrossed in**_ **Tokyo Crazy Paradise** _ **that I just wanted to continue on reading… Ahaha… Enjoy~**_

"Cool!" she said as she pounded another nail into the Beta's finger. "You should have tetanus by now, but I don't see any symptoms!" she happily said, injecting some more of the drug that she forced him to use. The man had been screaming in pain, until his voice was hoarse, and what was left of him was only shallow breaths.

The drug had made him feel as if he were burning inside, an intense burn that wouldn't go away. The woman smiled. She knew what exactly was happening within the Beta's body. Internal organs dissipating and reducing into nothing more than blood, his nerves getting dulled, yet the pain once reached to his brain would feel a million times more painful and a few hours longer to feel it.

"Hey, hey, listen! The other day, I met Kudou Shinichi! He was soooo cool! Especially when he gave me back my bag and I saw his eyes… So calculating… I hate him the most!" she said cheerfully and cut a finger from the man, making him scream.

"And then, you see, I feel this weird feeling when I saw him too! That girl was kinda annoying, being all over Shinichi before I even got to him!" she said, her blade touching her lower lip, thinking. "Maybe I should take him, after all? He looks too strong though…"

As she thought, four fingers were cut, and the man now had a finger-less hand. "I know!" she said suddenly, jabbing her blade into the man as the realization hit her. Telling him her plan, she grinned. The man could only look on with lifeless eyes.

* * *

"Megure-keibu," Shinichi said, coming up to him as the documentary people took photo shots of the corpse. "Ooh, Shinichi-kun!" Megure said with a smile. "I thought you weren't gonna come?"

"Well, I had to come. I get this feeling that if I don't come at all, I'd miss my chance to catch the criminal…"

"That tone of speaking… Are you saying that you know the culprit?" Megure asked, a little bit surprised. "It's nothing more than a suspicion, but I think that it's Clarisse Elizabeth…"

"Clarisse…" Takagi said, equally as surprised as Megure. "Elizabeth…?" Sato asked, her eyes squinted in seriousness. "Who are you talking about?"

"To answer your question, Sato-keiji," Shinichi said in a calm and collected manner, "you'll have to go and follow me to campus."

The three officers nodded and off they went to Shinichi's campus.

* * *

"Kudou-kun! Why're they here?" Hattori said, first thing he saw the East Detective. "Hattori… We're gonna look into a case which is possibly related to the serial killer," he replied with a confident smile. "Humm… Oh, by the way, Kuroba-han's been lookin' for you," he said with a wide grin which made Shinichi blush, remembering his birthday.

"Y-yeah… Tell him I'm sorry 'cuz I really need to go to the archives…"

"Sure, sure! Take care!" Hattori said with a see-you-later hand wave. Shinichi continued to lead the officers towards the archive room. "This is Clarisse Elizabeth," Shinichi said, pointing at a picture of the said woman. "Hrm… I see…" Takagi said, thoughtful.

"If the circumstances were like that, then I understand why you're suspecting her," Megure said, writing the new info down in his police notebook. "Aah, and also," Shinichi added, taking out another picture, this time, of a man.

"Valence… He 'hunted' the people who had a good life, the fortunatus… Clarisse was the only survivor of this tragedy," he said, adding the info while he was at it. "Is it some kind of psychological reaction…?" Sato mumbled.

"It could be," Megure agreed, nodding. "Th-then…!" Takagi started, but never finished whatever he wanted to say. A knowing look passed between the three, and they nodded. "Thank you, Kudou-kun. Now leave this matter to us."

* * *

Shinichi sat on a chair in the archives room, sighing and reviewing whatever he knew about the serial killer. He looked at a map, trying to pin point the next possible location where the murder might take place.

' _Taking into consideration of where the corpses were usually found, it should be somewhere abandoned, yet near the city… Some place where someone can scream all they want, and no one else to hear it… A harbor, an abandoned storage house…'_ Shinichi closed his eyes in thought. "… Abandoned, huh…?" he muttered.

* * *

Kaito smiled, putting down his needle, looking at his artwork. Even though he knew that the heist is only a few weeks or so away, he couldn't help but prepare everything far before the D-day. Nodding to himself, satisfied, he walked away and closed the door, making his way to the calendar.

After the heist, it would be a few days away to full moon. But more importantly, he smirked, is the fact that Shinichi would be in another heat within a few days after that. He licked his lips in anticipation. _'Nothing like another heat after a well-done heist, huh?'_

* * *

"Shiho~" Akemi called. _'These days,'_ Shiho started to think, _'Akemi-nee-chan keeps on calling me all cheerfully, it seems…'_ Nodding to herself, content, she then went to answer her sister's call. "What is it?"

"Nee, nee! I found this pamphlet lying around, and I really wanna go there!" she said, pointing out at an extremely colourful pamphlet which made Shiho wince. "Ice Cream Heaven… huh?"

"Yes, yes! And guess what? There's this rumor that Kaito KID's gonna attend because of a heist!" she said, excited. "Ara? Shouldn't his heists have some kind of announcement beforehand?"

"Yup, yup! Today's news should broadcast it today, since someone found a heist notice and sent it to the police!" Akemi jumped. "Hmm… So are you interested?" Shiho asked.

"Of course! There's gonna be lots and lots and lots of ice cream! No way would I miss that!" the Beta said, crossing her arms with a grin on her face. "And I also want you to come with me!"

"Huh? Why? I have no obligation to go there…"

"But I don't have any friends to go with…" she whined. "Huh? How about Sonoko-san and—"

"Just come with me!" she pushed and Shiho sighed. "If I don't have anything going on that day, alright?" she said finally. "Yay!" Akemi jumped in happiness. It's not like it's an everyday occurrence in which she can just convince the scientist and make the said Alpha bend to her wants.

Giving Shiho a light peck on her cheeks, she then went out to her part-time job, leaving a frowning scientist and a very distracted professor behind. "I'll be going now!"

* * *

"So you think that something like this is gonna cover up your mistakes?" Chianti said, her gun pointed at the woman's head and her boot stepping on her shoulder. The woman whimpered, sometimes gazing at the fallen man beside her. His body had three shots right into his vital organs.

The perpetrator to those wounds only blew out smoke from his mouth, enjoying his cigarette whilst watching the Beta do her job. "I-I-I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-s-s-sorry!" she cried. Looking at the time, Chianti threw the woman beside the dead man, grabbing Korn's arm.

"Let's just leave them," she said.

Moments after they drove away, a huge explosion happened, engulfing the hotel they were in in flames. "There are probably gonna be many casualties," Korn said, his eyes closed. "Hmph. Since when do we care about casualties?" Chianti said, venom dripping from her every words. A smile made its way onto Korn's lips. "You're right…"

"Well, anyways. On the KID hunt, we were given another chance by him," Chianti said with an evil smirk. "Oh, you mean the Ice Cream Wonderland thing?"

"Heaven. Ice Cream Heaven."

Korn let out his breath.

"Let's make it the world's coldest and sweetest grave too, shall we?" Chianti said darkly.

* * *

"Yes, Ran! Please, please, please accompany me to the next heist!" Sonoko said through the phone, her plea sounded genuine as Ran watched the news with an unimpressed look on her face. The headlines said, "KID's next heist will be in Ice Cream Heaven?!"

The Beta let out a simple laugh. "Shinichi's gonna be there too, you know?"

"Of course! That detective is always in KID's heists," Sonoko huffed, sounding annoyed. "One day, he's gonna go and try to catch him, but end up getting caught by KID-sama instead!"

"Haha, I guess that can also happen…" Ran said, thinking, _'But Shinichi has an Alpha of his own… I wonder if KID's an Alpha, though?'_

"Anyways! You're gonna come, right? Right?" Sonoko said, rather than asked, excitedly.

"Sure, sure. I'll go and watch the magic show he's gonna put up," Ran said in a defeated tone. Sonoko cheered from the other side of the line before saying good night and hung up. "Really, that Sonoko never gives up, huh?" Ran said to herself.

"Of course! Girls who are that determined to get her something she wants most is the most annoying," Mouri said from behind the newspaper. "What are you saying, dad?" Ran asked.

"I mean, really. Kaitou KID is clearly a criminal. Is she blind or what?" he said grumpily. "Dad…" Ran paused, trying to read him, but to no avail. "What happened?"

He shot her a glare. Ran smiled at that. Her earlier attempts on secretly trying to make her parents get back together ended up like always, but she's never gonna give up. Of course, she thought, he was talking about her.

* * *

Ayumi and co watched Kaito play with his deck of cards. "A~nd so, what else do you think these can make?" he said with glee. "Unagi!" Genta said expectantly. Immediately, Kaito's hands moved so fast that none of them could follow its movements, and in front of them, an eel-like shape took form.

"Uwaaaah!" everyone said. Kaito felt pleased with the amazed looks of his audience, not just the three kids, but also people who began to crowd them. After a round of applause, Kaito grinned sheepishly. "Really, you should try to at least get that annoying smile off your face, Bakaito," Aoko said from behind him, somewhat startling him.

"Don't just sneak up on me, Ahoko! You know how sensitive my heart is to surprises…"

"Considering you make weird explosion-like sounds from your house on a daily basis? I don't think so," she said with an accusing grin. "Aw, come on… That's all for fun and my magic shows too!" he said, grinning back at her.

"Yeah, and those strings hanging off of your fingers are any indication for your 'fun'? It's just tricks and illusions," she said with a pout.

"Hai, hai, I'm sorry for ignoring you these past few days, but give me a break! I've got important stuff to do too!" Kaito said, his hands held up until it was level with his face as if surrendering himself. "I forgive you," Aoko said with a cheerful smile after she thought about it.

' _I mean, people's got their own lives to worry about too, even if it's someone like Bakaito,'_ she thought.

* * *

Chianti stood in the abandoned building. Sure, maybe searching for extremely strategic places to shoot from is a must for snipers, but to find a dead body, one whom died a gruesome death? Not much of a shock to her. Although, it did pose a threat.

If the police were to find this place, then she wouldn't be able to shoot or do anything at that, since the place would be closed off for police investigations. She clicked her tongue. The smell of dried blood and slowly decomposing body made her want to retch so badly.

There were no other places to aim the 'Ice Cream Heaven' event as strategic as this. Even if there was a place, there was almost no chance that Kaitou KID would pass there for his escape. Then only place to hit him accurately was from this very abandoned building, but if she were to give up the golden position just because of some stranger's dead body being found here…

She had no other choice. She'll have to shoot from the roof top of another building. The chance of the bullet hitting KID accurately might decrease, but it was the best chance for her, because she didn't want to be framed for the serial killer case.

With her boots clacking, she walked away.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay, I have to admit that it took days for me to get this one done X(. I needed to do something, and my yaruki suddenly went down the hell hole and then came back with this weirdosity and I feel so, so sick of reading… *being honest*.**_

 _ **SO! I'm just gonna say that I'm gonna take a break until the wordsrushingthroughmyheadjustorganizesitself and until then, I'll hold back chapters 11~(possibly)15.**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	11. Snowflake

_**A/N**_

 _ **Okay, for some reason, I do feel bad about holding back so many chapters all at once, so I'll let this one go. But I'm still not gonna update until at the very least, Monday… When I get back from my dad's hometown. If possible, I'll be leaving tomorrow, so no updates until Monday. ;) Sorry.**_

"Shiho~" Akemi called for the nth time that day. She was super excited. Each of her steps had a little jump to it, and her face was brighter than usual. Of course, it was because it's the day of the Ice Cream Heaven festival.

Her usually patient demeanor vanished, turning her into someone pushy. _Very_ pushy, Shiho noted. As she was just checking her schedule, Akemi barged into her lab – ehm, heaven – and just dragged the Alpha out, not leaving her any chance to argue.

"Alright, alright, I get it, I'll go get ready!" Shiho said.

"Be quick, okay~" Akemi said with cheer. _'Okay, then… Huh? Where did my bag go?'_ she thought when she wanted to take out her phone. Seeing the half-closed door to the basement lab, she smiled. _'Maybe I dropped it in there…'_

Entering the lab in playful secrecy, she imagined herself as some sort of secret agent, making her way into enemy territory. Just as she suspected, her bag lay on the ground, near where Shiho sat just a few moments before.

"Really, I should seriously take care of my—"

That's when she saw it. A gun and some small tubes near it, filled with some sort of liquid. She almost never showed an interest towards chemical substances before, but the way it was arranged looked very curious.

There was one in a red section which had 'dangerous' written on it. Another had yellow colour with the writings 'not-so-dangerous' on it. There. Red and yellow. Akemi was not the type for dangers and stuff, even though she thought it to be thrilling.

She then picked up the gun and took some of the yellow-zoned tubes, putting it into the gun as if she was reloading bullets. It fit perfectly, and she wondered if the gun was especially made just for those. Happily hiding the gun away in her bag, she went to the front door with a skip.

Shiho came out wearing a red and black sweater and black jeans which Akemi hated to see her wear. Shiho was not the type to wear tight-fitting clothes, and she knew, yet she couldn't help but want to put her sister in those sexy clothes once in a while, instead of those usually baggy clothes she had.

But she didn't have time for that. Looking at the clock, Akemi pulled her sister by the wrist and off they went, to Ice Cream Heaven.

* * *

Shinichi looked around, scanning the crowd for any suspicious figures. He knew that the magician should already be there, even though it was 3 hours before the heist. But he didn't feel as if he were being watched. Usually, he'd feel a pair of eyes on him, and after that the magician would appear behind him, whispering sweet stuff.

He shuddered at the thought. The last time that happened, he had his eyes blocked by a gloved hand, and another hand was placed on his chest, pulling him way too close to the said magician. That time, he remembered what the magician whispered, _"I'll be waiting for you to capture me, Tantei-kun."_ A purr, but enough to send waves of pleasure through his body.

He shook his head.

' _Focus!'_

Looking around the place, he tried to scout for escape routes. The police would come within one hour prior to the said time, unless Inspector Nakamori had some sort of weird plan in hand.

He remembered that the route in which the Ice Queen would take are all in open spaces, and lower ground. A disadvantage for KID's hang glider and grappling hook gun. But he always had a trick or two up his sleeve.

He then checked the sewers. Nope, all of them were too small for someone to fit, unless they're a child, a tight squeeze would do. Checking the surrounding buildings, he saw one, two or so that would be reachable within a minute or so, if KID could sprint as fast as he can in this kind of crowd.

"Hello, Mr. Detective," someone called from behind him. A beautiful woman stood before him, her clothes were hidden within a long coat. Her eyes gleamed light brown, whilst her hair was long and soft-looking in the colour of autumn red. She was tall, almost taller than Shinichi, but he knew that she was around his height if she took off her high heels.

"Umm, hello?" Shinichi said in slight confusion. He didn't know her, not at all. Why did she suddenly come up to him and said hello?

Seeing the confusion in his eyes, the woman said, "I'm Tina Technolia. Call me Tina."

"Technolia? As in technology, technician?" Shinichi blurted out before he even thought much about it. The woman giggled. "No, my dad named me Technolia because he was a technician, and he didn't have any other names in his mind... My family's a weird bunch, you see…"

"Oh…" Shinichi said, his eyes widened at the weird feel that name had, but smiled anyways because of its' uniqueness. "I'm Kudou Shinichi, nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand to shake hers. "Likewise," she answered, gripping his hand firmly.

' _Must've been some kind of habit,'_ he thought. He remembered the people he'd met when he was smaller, ones who'd been associated with his father. They all had the same firm hand shake. He could only return it with a hand shake just as firm.

"I saw you check for possible escape routes," she said calmly. "You're KID's hunter, aren't you?"

"'Hunter's a little bit…" he said sheepishly. "But I'll capture that thief. I'm sure I will."

"Glad to hear that," Tina said with a smile.

"So, why did you call out to me?" Shinichi asked, the question had intrigued him since they introduced themselves. "Oh, I just wanted to talk to you… And my superiors told me to meet you before I change."

"Change?"

"Yes, I'm the Ice Queen," she said warmly. "Then, I'll be protecting you later, then?" Shinichi joked. "Yes, you will," she replied, a small laugh escaped her lips.

* * *

Kaito watched his detective as he licked his double-scooped chocolate vanilla ice cream which had syrup dripping on each side of the scoops. He liked it sweet. Very sweet. The detective bowed before parting with Tina, and made his way to check some more things.

Kaito smiled. "Tantei-kun… You won't ever find my escape route if you only 'look'," he mumbled. Shinichi's head snapped in his direction in attention. Kaito concentrated on his ice cream, pretending to be daydreaming. Shinichi's eyes squinted.

He seemed to be searching for the pair of eyes that had been watching him since he came. Suspicion never left his eyes when he turned to look for something else. "You're too sharp, Tantei-kun…" he said before getting up and threw away his now empty recyclable ice cream bowl into a trash can and made his way to the dressing room.

It was already half an hour prior to his show time.

* * *

"Good evening, everyone," Tina said into the microphone. Wearing a white-gold-blue dress and a cape-like clothing, which covered her shoulders and on her back, made its way to the ground, Tina wore the targeted tiara proudly. The mix of snowy colours actually made her autumn red hair stand out even more.

Most importantly, the tiara stood out in the midst of red, giving off a cool aura because of its' silver colour. Snowflake shone from the lights, and Tina's queen-like aura made it look as if the tiara was made just for her.

Shinichi glanced at the clock nervously. Ten more minutes. The speech was about eight or nine minutes long, at most. "That KID actually timed this way too perfectly," he mumbled.

"Anything on your side, Kudou-kun?" Inspector Nakamori asked through the ear piece he had. "Nothing," he replied. "Keep watching," the inspector said and cut the connection.

Then came the applause. Tina bowed and took out a piece of paper. "Well then! Now I'll…" at this point, Tina's voice suddenly changed into one of KID's. "Start the show~"

Cheer came and Shinichi moved fast. Just as KID put on a veil of smoke, Shinichi arrived. The smoke covered the two of them in thick clusters. When it dissipated, Kaitou KID stood right in front of Shinichi, a tiara in hand.

"KAITOU KID!" Nakamori hollered above the cheers from KID's fans. Shinichi reached for the thief and saw that he was dressed as the Ice Queen. But in his mind, what took the highest priority would be to catch KID, and so he did.

His hand grabbed KID's and he smiled. "WE GOT YOU NOW, KAITOU KID! HAHAHAHAAA," Nakamori said, seeing Shinichi's hand which was linked to KID's. "I don't think so, dear Inspector," he said, pulling Shinichi close and cupped his cheek.

A faint scent wafted into Shinichi's nose and he hitched his breath. "Nice expression," KID said fondly, which made Shinichi blush and push him away. But the thief wouldn't let him. Instead, he pulled the detective closer and kissed him.

Roars came from the crowd, but Shinichi's heart beat drowned all other voices. When they pulled away, he felt his face become hot, and KID's cool, gloved hand felt comfortable. A slight blush came on to the magician's cheeks, and he turned to face the crowd.

' _No,'_ Shinichi thought, _'he's not facing the crowd…'_

The magician held up the tiara and said, "I have captured the tiara." He bowed and jumped, high enough until his feet caught the thin yet strong wires in which he had prepared beforehand, and started hopping off, one wire at a time, making him seem as if he were starting to fly.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE, KID!" Nakamori yelled and the task force started chasing after the magician.

"Never~" KID said in a sing song manner. Once he was perched on a rooftop, he turned and bowed, and white rose petals started falling like snow. Everyone cheered as he disappeared from everyone's sight.

Shinichi cursed and pulled up his layers upon layers of skirt before he started running. He cursed the flake-like torso part of the dress because it tickled him, and it sort of stimulated him in a weird way. _'This isn't the time to be getting into heat!'_ he scolded himself.

' _Even if it's time for my heat, it shouldn't be this sudden! It must've been the perfume that KID was wearing!'_ Shinichi concluded as he ran into a back alley, a place where there were less people. KID ran on the rooftops and made it so that Shinichi could still see him, so that the detective would keep on chasing him.

Then, a gunshot was heard. KID staggered and fell, down into the alley way. Shinichi ran faster and caught him. Worried, he quickly scanned the magician's body for injuries, which wasn't that difficult at all, seeing that the blood seeped onto the white suit rather easily.

A shot to the shoulder, and he was bleeding, bad. Laying him down and putting both hands on top of each other to apply pressure and hopefully stop the bleeding, Shinichi huffed. Kaito looked at him through pain-filled eyes.

"My… You're helping… a thief like… me, huh? Tantei-kun?" he said with a small, pained laugh.

"Don't worry. If you get treated soon, you'll be fine," Shinichi said quickly. "It looks like the bullet went through and possibly nearly missed your vital organs too, so you're gonna be okay."

"Hmm…" Kaito said, the place where he was shot felt warm, even under the Omega's hands. He tried to brush the detective off, but Shinichi shot him a glare. "If you move one inch, I'm gonna kill you," he said. Kaito shrugged and laid back down.

Using his other hand, he reached for an ear piece and called his assistant.

"Jii-chan?" he said, a small smile on his face. "I need your help—"

A thud came, and Shinichi fell sideways to the floor. Kaito's eyes widened. "Oi, Kudou-kun?" he said and saw a madly grinning silhouette. "Jii-chan, please come quick—"

The woman hit him also, making him lose consciousness.

* * *

Kaito came to in his room. He felt sore on his shoulder, and his head thumped against his skull. Jii was nearby, and he had a smile on his face once Kaito opened his eyes. "Bocchama!" he said happily.

"Jii-chan… How…?"

"You called for my help, didn't you? I found you on the ground, your shoulder and head was bleeding… Good thing I found you before the police did," he said, relief evident in his voice. "Was there… Someone else?" Kaito asked. He had a really bad feeling about it.

"No, you were alone," the old man said. Kaito felt as if his blood had gone down the drain. "Kudou Shinichi…" he muttered. "Eh?"

"Jii-chan, Kudou-kun was with me. He fell unconscious while he was trying to stop my shoulder from bleeding too much. There was a woman. She was the one who hit me," Kaito said. Jii's usually calm and somewhat humorous demeanor turned serious.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yay! Shinichi getting stolen in a heist! Not by KID, mind you. Yay! I can't believe I dug myself a grave… Can you imagine going to the airport at dawn just to catch a plane? I mean, seriously, I'm not a morning person! Oh, and if you're wondering about the name Technolia, I got that inspiration because one of my middle school teachers have that name XD.**_

 _ **Oh well~**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	12. Torturous

_**A/N**_

 _ **Sorry guys, for being late and all that stuff. But, hey... I went to visit my late grandfather's grave the other day, and… Well, yeah. Just gonna give you a head's up. Oh, and another thing, I just finished reading Marie Lu's**_ **Legend series** _ **and now I can't wait to make a ThomasxMetias fanfic XD. That's all~**_

The first thing that Shinichi thought when he regained consciousness was cold. Coldness and hardness beneath and behind him. He tried to move his arms, but he couldn't. _'Either I'm bound, or paralyzed…'_ he thought.

Opening his eyes, his head throbbed in pain and he winced. Nevertheless, he forced them open anyway to get a look at his surroundings.

' _A big room, around 30 x 20 perhaps? Dark, five big windows and shattered glass beneath it… This place is obviously underused, a cold breeze… Is it still nighttime?'_ he tried to analyze, but his head suddenly throbbed again, this time stronger.

' _Why am I here?'_ As the thought passed through his head, memories of KID's heist came back to him. His eyes widened. _'… That's right… KID was shot…'_

He struggled to get up, but failed. He sighed in exasperation and looked upwards. He found his hands, chained together with a rope in a knot in which he didn't know how to open, unless it was cut. He cursed internally.

"Hello, hello~ Little detective!" a voice called. Shinichi's head snapped up in attention. A girl in white dress, stained with specks of blood, he noted, came. Her brown, wavy hair obstructed the dull, dark brown eyes, showing only a crooked smile on her lips.

On her head was a familiar hat which made Shinichi gasp when he saw it. _'Kaitou KID's top hat… and some blood to stain the whites of it…'_ he thought. _'Did the stain come from the pooling blood which his bullet wound made? Or is it because he also got his head knocked out and the impact made him bleed?'_

He voted for the former.

"Very, very good eyes, there…" the woman said, leaning closer. "Defiant, calculating… Something I really, really hate…" she said and from her left hand, a knife buried itself in his right forearm, making him groan in pain.

"Clarisse… Elizabeth…" Shinichi gasped out, trying to control the pain which was amplified by the throbbing in his head. "Yes, that's me!" she said with cheer.

"You…" Shinichi said, his eyes met hers, trying to analyze the best way to make her release him. "Aaw, little detective is in pain… I'll help you sooth it out…" she said in a motherly voice, her eyes tender for a moment before he saw realization in her eyes, adding a twinkle in them before she screamed.

Shinichi winced. "Va… Vaa…." She begun to choke and her fingers dug deep into her face, drawing droplets of blood. Her eyes then landed back on him, lost, scared, angry. A fist hit him on the face, and a foot on his stomach.

"HOW COULD YOU!" she screamed, her fingers fisted on Shinichi's hair, pulling them. She then started to hit his head onto the wall numerous times before she calmed down. Blood trickled down his arm,his jaw clenched tight and his brows furrowed, all in an attempt to keep the pain at bay.

Then, he slumped, unconscious. Her crazed eyes looked at him, wide and unfocused. A grin flashed on her face, and she stalked off to a door which led to her makeshift bedroom. Inside, she took out a syringe and filled it with a chemical substance.

As she walked back to her prisoner, she flicked the needle and tested it so that the liquid substance would come out a little. Kneeling next to the unconscious detective, she inserted the needle into his arm, into a vein in which she knew that the substance would work in a short time.

A while later, Shinichi convulsed, his breathing ragged and his eyes shot open in pain. A scream tore into the night sky before he slumped again, unconscious. Clarisse smiled.

"That'll teach you a lesson or two on sending out anymore signals!" she said happily.

* * *

"Kudou-kun's gone?" Shiho asked Nakamori when she saw him and he explained everything. "Yeah, more like we haven't seen him yet… And it's been hours since the heist ended," he said, a hand ran through his hair, making it unruly.

Shiho quickly took out her phone and dialed the Kudou manor's number. No answer. She then called the professor's house. "Hello?" he said drowsily.

"Hakase, is Shinichi home now?" she asked, urgency filled her voice, making him wide awake. He took a look at the house beside his. "No, I don't think he's home now," he said. Shiho clicked her tongue. "Kudou-kun's missing."

"W-what?!" Agasa exclaimed. "We're trying to search for him. He was last—"

"Nakamori-keibu!" someone called and their heads looked at him in attention. "We found traces of blood over there…" he said, trailing off as Shiho and Akemi ran past him. "Lead the way!" Nakamori said to him. "Yes, sir!" he saluted.

Upon arriving to the blood-stained scene, Shiho panted, worst case scenarios running through her head. She crouched down to examine it. _'Splatter prints indicate that the body… or wherever the blood came from fell from a higher place… This part is pooled, probably a knife wound or shot wound,'_ she thought.

As she stood, a glinting object caught her eye. She walked towards it and picked it up carefully with her handkerchief. A monocle. KID's monocle. She looked into the looming darkness of the alley. "Shiho," Akemi called, motioning for her to come over.

"What is it, nee-chan?" she said, putting the monocle in her pocket. "Look at this," she said, pointing at a bullet, covered in blood. Shiho squinted in concentration.

"Seems like," she whispered, "that Kudou-kun was chasing KID, and then KID got shot… Knowing him, he would probably try to save that thief or something…"

"Shiho… Is it possible that he was kidnapped by the serial killer?" Akemi asked, noting the alerted face her sister made. Shiho face palmed herself. _'How did I not notice?! He fits the description perfectly!'_ she thought.

"…It's possible," she said, standing up, a destination in mind. "Let's go home first, nee-chan."

"Eh? But…"

"Hakase can help us here," she said, determination filled her eyes.

* * *

Kaito's eyes were searching on the map for possible places the woman might take Shinichi to. Jii-chan only watched in concern, seeing that Kaito might become reckless of this continued on. Then, a car pulled up in front of the café.

Jii looked out and saw a yellow car. His eyes widened and he opened the door. He was met by two girls who rushed in, saying their pardons as they went. Jii's confused face conveyed all of his thoughts. "Sorry," Agasa said to the other man.

"They're…?"

"Shinichi-kun's friends… They said that maybe Kaito might know his whereabouts."

"Huh…" he said and the two older gentlemen looked at the three youth hovering over a map, discussing something. "It's possible over here," Shiho pointed to a building. "If I remember correctly, that building was just recently abandoned because of the things that happened a few months before."

"Or the one over here," Kaito pointed. "This one's got a lot of space from the crowds and possibly soundproof."

"How about this one?" Akemi asked, pointing at a building, not too far from the Ice Cream Heaven festival. "Even though the distance is a bit further from the other buildings, if someone were to snipe from there, then the sound wouldn't be heard by many people," she pointed out.

"Could be…" Kaito said thoughtfully. "Let's scout these places," Akemi suggested. "Is it alright?" Shiho said, her eyes glanced at Kaito's hand which couldn't be used due to the bullet wound. "We won't get anything from just sitting here, that's for sure," Kaito said irritably, remembering his second-to-last contact with Shinichi.

Eyes dilated a little, his cheeks slightly pink. The sweet scent in which he sniffed was still in his memory, somewhat calming him. A low growl came from the magician's throat which made the Beta flinch. The remaining Alphas sighed.

"Calm yourself, Kuroba-kun," Shiho said, trying to suppress the angry signals the magician was letting out, her hand pulled her trembling sister close by the shoulder. Kaito composed himself, although his possessive side wouldn't allow it. "Sorry," he growled.

"We understand your feelings, but if you get angry, then everything's gonna be in vain. Besides," she continued, "Kudou-kun would be even more scared if you do that in the rescue."

Kaito's eyes widened and he put on his poker face again. "Yeah, sorry I lost my cool there," he said lightly. Shiho nodded. "We'll need help though, if you wanna save him from a mad person like that."

Kaito nodded. "I understand."

* * *

"I got him," Chianti said as she looked down on Kaito's unconscious form, blood drenched his white suit. "Great job," Gin said with a smirk. "Should I add more bullet holes into his body?" Chianti offered, a mocking joke in her tone.

"No need. Go back to Korn, now. We'll meet you guys again tomorrow," Gin said, cutting the connection short. "Roger~" Chianti said with glee, walking away.

* * *

Gin closed his eyes, tired for no reason. _'When was the last time I felt this tired before?'_ he thought, Vodka looking at him. "Aniki, are you tired?" he asked, knowing the answer. Gin stayed silent. Vodka shrugged and turned the car into idle.

Moments later, Gin was breathing softly, his head lulled to the door side of the car. It's been a while since the last time he let his guard down, even with Vodka around. His partner watched as his childhood friend's sleeping face turned almost innocent.

Almost.

He sighed and drove to a place where he knew he could park the car and not raise suspicion. No one was around anyways.

Stepping out to have a smoke, Vodka smiled. He missed those time, very, very much. But the bad memories came back to haunt him. _'No…'_ he thought, blowing out a puff of smoke. _'Those times are over… We're different now, all of us.'_

He chuckled. Putting out his cigarette, he went back into the car and started it up again.

* * *

Shinichi felt sick, feverish, and all he wanted to do was puke. Which was impossible since he hadn't eaten anything since before the Ice Cream Heaven. His stomach was rumbling. He heard footsteps and flinched. As he thought, it was Clarisse.

With a rusty blade in hand.

He winced at the thought of that blade slashing many others, and now it was his turn. Outside, the sky was clear and calm. No breeze, no sounds, as if time had stopped outside. His bleeding hand felt cold and it throbbed, along with his head.

Clarisse grabbed his jaws suddenly and forced it open, shoving some pills inside and poured water in, making him swallow it involuntarily. "Ooh, I love it when you open wide!" she said excitedly, her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Her blade then flew downwards, with his eyes following in fear which he tried to hide. It then ripped the skirt of his dress, in which he even forgot that he had on. Layers by layers, until his feet were completely exposed.

He shuddered as he cold fingers feel his feet in what felt like fascination. "I thought only girls had these kinds of feet," she said in fascination. As her fingers knead his thighs as it travelled along it, her eyes filled with marvel, Shinichi had to suppress a sigh from escaping his lips.

' _Damnit, is it time for my heat already?'_ he thought begrudgingly. "All the more reason," she smirked evilly, "to destroy it…"

The blade sunk deep into his flesh, and he screamed, pain made his vision go white. The throb in his head felt torturous and his injured arm flared in pain as he pulled it against the ropes in hopes of reducing the pain, even if it's just a little.

The stress of pain made him feel light headed, fireflies dance in his eyes. Instinctively, he felt his heart yearn for comfort, to take him away from this pain. "K-Kai…" he choked out as another scream tore through the whole building.

Clarisse smiled at her bloody mess. "It's beautiful!" she sighed contentedly. A finger trailed along a wound which she knew would scar. She smiled. _'Just a little bit more, little detective,'_ she thought in glee.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Okay… Shinichi got tortured, sorry for the graphics, blah, blah, blah. Too bad though, this was all planned. Sigh… I wish Shinichi would get save soon… He won't be able to use those feet now, huh? I think I went too far with that one, though. I didn't expect him to get his feet, of all limbs, to be injured. Aside from the arm, though.**_

 _ **Ouchie…**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	13. Who The Hell To Whose Rescue?

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hi guys! Sorry for the gory graphics earlier! I just decided that I'm gonna go bake some cookies before writing tomorrow, so that my brain can function more properly (last time, I got really hungry while I was writing, so… Lesson learned.) Here's the next chapter, enjoy~**_

Nakamori and Megure sat in a private meeting room office of sorts, along with Sato and Takagi, and Shiratori who just came in, bringing Shiho, Akemi, and Kaito behind him. The magician fidgeted a little, not really expecting the day in which he'd be in a police's meeting room with police in it.

"K-Kaito-kun? W-why…?!" Nakamori said, surprised. Kaito smiled sheepishly, successfully hiding his fidgeting face and anticipation and worry and rage and… Well, all sorts of mixed emotions in which he had been feeling since last night. "Nakamori-keibu, we have no time to chit chat," Shiho said, her voice demanding.

Sato met her impatience with her own soothing signals, seeing that she was an Alpha also. "Calm down, Miyano-kun. Miyano-chan," she said, addressing to Akemi, who was holding a map and some notes. "Those files, please."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" she said, obviously nervous. Sato smiled at her, melting away her nervousness and anxiety. "Thank you," she said in a gentle tone before putting on her 'police face' back on and they started discussing their plan.

* * *

"False alarm," Chianti clicked her tongue, watching as the Alpha magician exited the police HQ with the Alpha scientist and the Beta sister. Korn watched on from a distance. "I should've given him more bullet holes last night!"

She bit her thumb in frustration. Taking off his earpiece, Korn walked away from Chianti. "Where're you going?" she asked the Alpha. "Gin and Vodka called for us," he said nonchalantly. "Through the earpiece?"

"No. Last night, they called me. Come on," he said, waving a hand to her, gesturing her to come with him. Annoyed, Chianti followed. "Where're we going?" she asked, walking beside the Alpha. "The last place we saw that detective brat."

"Huh?! Are you insane?! Why would we go there, of all places?!"

"… I don't know," Korn said, stopping suddenly, making Chianti crash into him. "But let's just have faith in those two," he said after a while.

"Heh… Since when were you the type to believe?" she mocked.

* * *

"Gin," Korn said casually as they neared the other two men in black. Gin's glare made its' way past the Alpha sniper, towards the Beta who fidgeted under his gaze. "You failed your mission," he said, his eyes cruel, his voice cold. Chianti looked away.

"Gin," Korn warned. Vodka looked at him. Only a few people can reprimand or warn Gin like that, and Korn was one of them. Gin sighed. "If we want that Clarisse to stop killing our members, then we have to take a few steps further than the police. The police would only detain her, not kill her. Boss did say that he'd rather that girl be dead anyways," the Alpha said.

Vodka looked at his friend, for a second seeing the past him. A small smile threatened to break onto his face. "Are we clear," Gin stated, his voice colder than usual, which wilted the small smile away within seconds.

Everyone nodded and dispersed, their phones on standby on one hand, a gun in the other. Gin only walked several blocks before he heard it; a scream. He then turned to see a man falling right behind him, his blood splattering onto his clothing.

' _Shoot… If I were to be found like this… The police would certainly detain me for questioning… Not to mention the gun…'_ he thought and walked quickly away.

* * *

"Argh, such a pain!" Hattori grumbled once he reached the rooftop in which the man fell from. They had quickly caught the murderer who pushed him over the roof out of anger because incidentally, they were also there and saw the man fall. Hattori had ran upstairs as fast as he could whilst Kazuha called the police, and then done.

That was all it took to capture the man. "Really, people should try an' hold themselves back no matter how angry they are!"

"Ya got that right," Kazuha said, huffing behind him, sitting on the edge of the rooftop. Her eyes fell onto the black hat which concealed the silver hair which had specks of blood on it. What made her look at him in suspicion was because he was hiding in the alley, from the crowd of pedestrians and police around the crime scene.

"Heiji," she said, gesturing for him to move towards her. "Aah?" he said in response, his tone in slight annoyance. "That guy, eh? Looks suspicious to me," she said, pointing at the said man.

"Lemme see," the Alpha said, trying to look at the shadowed figure. A glint of metal was all that he needed to see before he dashed downstairs. "H-Heiji?!"

"Stay put, Kazuha! He's dangerous!"

"…" Kazuha watched as Hattori's back disappeared before following him downstairs.

Hattori rounded up the corner where he last saw the man in black to find something move in the other far end corner of the alley.

A nagging feeling screamed in the back of his head to just follow the guy, but he then heard footsteps behind him and looked back. "Didn't I tell ya to wait upstairs?"

"Mou… Heiji, don't run off like that! It's annoyin' ya know?"

"Listen to me when I'm talkin', will ya?"

"Did you say somethin'?" Kazuha asked, feigning ignorance. Slightly annoyed, Hattori sighed. "Fine, fine, I get it that you hate it when I get myself in trouble so I won't do it too much in your presence… Happy now?"

"'In my presence'? Heiji, are you being serious or what? Ya know I get extremely worried about ya!" Kazuha pouted. "At least I don't get ya in trouble too," Hattori said with a sigh, ruffling her hair. He smiled when Kazuha subconsciously leaned into his hand as he did so.

"I get it, but ya know I can defend myself when it comes to it…" she said quietly. "Yeah, yeah, I won't let you anyways. Come on, let's just go…"

Before they turned away completely, Hattori glance back to find cold silver eyes in the dark, seemingly challenging him to come his way. Calculating the possibilities of the outcome, he ushered Kazuha away. _'He's got a gun, and I know he won't even hesitate to kill both of us, from the looks of his eyes…'_

* * *

Gin looked from the corner of the alleyway in which he had just ran into when he noticed the dark-skinned detective coming his way. He watched on until the couple disappeared into the crowd before walking again.

A cigarette in his mouth, he took a deep breath of the smoke before he put his hand onto his gun and re-checked the bullets. Full. Satisfied, he continued his search.

* * *

"Say aah~" Clarisse said, forcing Shinichi's jaws open just to shove all those chemicals into his body, drowning him with water just so that he swallowed it all. He was tired, his throat was hoarse, but he kept a level gaze at the woman in front of him.

Shinichi coughed when she pulled away the big bottle of water from him. She then poured the water from above, drenching him. "I told you to say 'Aah'… What part of it did you not understand?" she asked, her tone cold, her glare piercing.

Shinichi fought back a shudder when he saw the pooling blood beneath him, the amount of it should make him go dizzy from anemia. But why didn't he? _'It's probably because of the water she poured just now,'_ he concluded.

She crouched in front of him, studying his face, and grinned. "Your face's colours are back! That's good, 'cuz I don't want you to die off that easily, like the others!" she said cheerfully. _'Like the others, huh? Must mean that I'll be alive longer than the other victims…'_

"Oh, but if you get too annoying, I might just kill you anyway," she said with a shrug, her grin never leaving her face. "So, what should I do to get to your bad side?" Shinichi said with a smirk, calculating his moves for the next few minutes.

"I don't know," she said honestly. "When I get angry, I get angry."

' _Simple-minded, huh?'_ he concluded. A shadow caught his eye. He smiled. "So what if I say that there are people outside that wants to save me?" he said, his voice loud enough to be heard outside, despite the hoarseness from the screams that he had been doing.

"Hehee, then I'll have to fight them, of course!" she said with cold cheer, her rusted blade made its' way once more onto the detective's feet. They both froze when they felt a very angry Alpha signal. Fear flashed in both of their eyes, but Clarisse stood. Shinichi whimpered involuntarily when the criminal sent out equally angry signals, but there was something off about it, he noted.

He picked up slight distressed signals from the woman. _'Is she an Omega or Alpha?'_ he thought, confused. Quicker than his eyes could follow, she moved towards the broken windows, picking up a few shards of glass on the way.

"Hiding in the dark, are we?" a voice said, footsteps following to Shinichi's right. "You…" she said with a deadly cold voice. He heard the man smirk. "You're one of them…" she said, hatred dripping from every word. Gin stepped up into Shinichi's field of vision.

"Hello, Clarisse," he said, a smile audible. "Vodka…" she said, questioning him.

"Gin. Pleased to meet you," he said darkly. It was obvious to them both that he meant it to be the other way around. "So you're here to kill me?"

"More like, I wonder how you know each one of our NOCs?" he said with a sigh. "I have a list of them," she said, throwing a glass shard with deadly accuracy, "in my head."

A bullet met the glass shard and broke it into a million pieces, going straight to Clarisse who dodged it by moving slightly to the side. "Fast as ever, huh?" he said when Clarisse was suddenly in front of him, a glass shard meeting his gun in an attempt to defend his body successfully. "You're a monster," she hissed.

"Really," he said, his gun hitting her hand, making her scream in pain. Upon closer inspection, the glass shard she held had embed itself into her abdomen. "Die," Gin said, his gun pointed at her head. Shinichi's eyes widen as blood spurted from her head.

A gun shot sound followed after, which he found weird. "Not good enough," he said as he looked at his blood-stained clothing. He clicked his tongue before his eyes laid onto the bound detective, whose eyes still kept a level gaze, despite the pain he felt right about now.

"I guess I should kill you off too," he said with a cold grin, his gun aimed at him. Shinichi's wide-eyed surprise tugged at his heart for some reason. "I won't let you do that," a growl followed. Shinichi's head snapped towards the voice.

"Kuroba-kun?!"

"Hello, Shinichi-kun," he purred, making the detective shudder. _'Why did he call me by my given name?'_ he thought for a second before hearing a gunshot, his head snapped back in instinct to dodge the bullet. It hit his injured hand instead, making him wince.

Looking at his wound once more, he saw that his arm had a broken bone because of the bullet earlier. A low growl came from Kaito, answered by a similar growl from the man clad in black. Possessive signals clashed between the two, not backing down from one another's even for a second.

In one fluid motion, Kaito took out his card gun and shot it towards Shinichi, cutting the ropes that bound him. Out of habit, the detective tried to stand, but failed miserably because of his injured feet. _'Damn, that Clarisse clearly did things to my feet with extreme accuracy…'_

He then remembered that she's a genius, despite the crazy personality she had. "The damsel in distress's prince, huh?" Gin sneered. "You're not one to talk," Kaito smirked cockily. "You say that with that bullet wound, huh?"

Kaito's eyes widened before he narrowed it. "You're an accomplice of Snake's, huh?"

Gin shrugged with a broad smile on his face, which felt cold and merciless. "I wonder about that," Gin said, his gun lowered for a moment. Kaito looked to his side to find Chianti's gun pointed at him. "Two against one?" the magician said, mocking. "Coward."

"Hmph. All that matters is the fact you die," she said and pulled the trigger. Kaito dropped to his knees before rolling away. "And all that matters is that you guys are caught," Akemi said, pointing a gun in her direction. Her appearance caught the sniper off-guard, and she pulled the trigger, seeing her chance.

Korn, who stood somewhere in the shadows near Chianti instantly leaped in front of her, using his body as a shield from the incoming tube-bullet. A prick in his upper arm made him collapse. "K-Korn!" she said, kneeling to see the man's pain face.

Beads of sweat showed on his forehead, which was rare for him. "Korn, are you al—"

Her words were cut short when the Alpha screamed in pain, clenching his chest with his dominant hand, before passing out. Chianti shook him a few times before a shadow fell onto her face. Akemi flinched. "You…" she said darkly, a glare pierced through the usually cheerful Beta, "will…" A gun pointed towards her head, making her freeze in place out of fear. "Pay…"

"Nee-chan!" Shiho said, before pushing her out of harm's way, the bullet grazed the scientist's cheekbone instead. Shiho then took her custom made gun towards a pole which leaned lazily on the building's wall, making it drop.

It nearly hit Chianti, who took a few steps forward to get Korn out of harm's way. She lifted him, who was breathing heavily, and ran out of sight. "Shiho, are you all right?" Akemi asked, worried. "It's just a scratch," Shiho replied with a relieved smile.

Meanwhile, Gin had knocked Kaito out and took away Shinichi in his arms, following Vodka who was standing in the door way, a car ready for them to leave. The police came moments afterward, late as always.

Shiho and Akemi had hidden the guns away, even the one Kaito had, before they arrived. "So, this is Clarisse Elizabeth, huh," Megure said, looking at the lifeless brown eyes. "So, who shot her?" he asked.

"A man in black… Long silver hair and a hat that hid his face by the name 'Gin', as if the liquor, I think. He escaped with Shinichi in his hand," he growled out the last part. Megure nodded. He then shouted orders for everyone to get ready to look for someone with those descriptions.

* * *

"Aniki, I thought you were gonna kill him?" Vodka asked, looking at the sleeping face of Shinichi, who was still covered in blood, his wounds not yet treated. "Hmph. Annoying as it is, we have to use him to bait Kaitou KID out… Or should I say Kuroba Kaito?" Gin chuckled humorlessly. Vodka looked at him in concern.

Ever since that incident, he'd always killed off everyone Gin had feelings for, Vodka mused. _'This one's different, I bet.'_

Gin's normally cold eyes would waver a little every time his gaze meets the peacefully sleeping detective's face. Even that battle against Kaito was a wonder, he observed. _'Is it the ripped-up dress he's wearing?'_ he thought, knowing that it would be silly if that were the case.

Gin was a careful person, even at a glance, anyone would know.

* * *

"Korn… Korn!" Chianti cried, tears hitting the man's closed eyes. Seeing no reaction, she cupped her face and cried, not minding the noise just outside, where the police was shouting and running about. The sirens hid her wails, her sobs quiet even without it.

His eyes fluttered open, feeling that the pain had subsided. Chianti's weeping form made him feel sad, making him put a hand on her kneeling legs to calm her down. Her head snapped up, her eyes wide. Her gaze fell at the hand which she was familiar with, yet not quite so.

"Calm down, Chianti…" the Alpha said reassuringly. "I'm still alive."

"K-Korn…" she choked out, not believing her eyes. "You… you shrunk."

That caught him off-guard. "What?" he said, more of a statement than an actual question. Looking at his hand, he realized that she was telling him the truth. His sunglasses reflected a small boy with slightly grey hair, roots showing a little bit of brown, his original hair colour.

A shocked expression fell on his face. "H-how…" But he knew who to ask about it.

' _Miyano Shiho's got to have answers to this…'_ he thought grimly.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yaz, finally. I finally shrunk Korn and made him cute XD no, not really. My plans are going smoothly~ Oh, and because this chapter took two days to complete (I got lazy this morning and went ahead and made cookies first), so I can say that I made chocolate cookies! Yay! My brain's functioning fairly well now…**_

 _ **Haha, too much rambling!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	14. Good Job, Gin, Vodka

_**A/N**_

 _ **I can't believe I'm making another A/N for no reason again…**_

He made the right decision to close his eyes after he saw Kaito's head bashed by Gin. He kept himself still, even though he didn't want to be carried away by the black-clad man, but there should be a reason for his actions, right?

He felt the car pull up and go into idle. "I'm gonna go buy some cigarettes," Vodka said, exiting the car. "Yeah," Gin said dismissively. After he heard the car door close, heavy silence filled the car. Shinichi fought the urge to fidget out of discomfort.

"I know you're awake," Gin said coldly. Shinichi's breath caught. _'I was found out?'_ he thought, his mind in a panic. "So you knew," he said calmly, surprised by his own steady voice. "Of course I knew," Gin smirked, "your eyes didn't do the REMs which normally happen to people who are unconscious."

Rapid Eye Movement. Shinichi contemplated it for a moment, opening his eyes slowly. His gaze landed on Gin's cold ones. "That's dangerous. You drove while watching me?" Shinichi said, exhaustion clear in his voice.

"I can multitask," he said lightly, shrugging. "That's beside the point," he said, eyes on the detective.

"Using me for a bait won't end nicely, you know," Shinichi stated, smirking. "What, you don't think that petty thief wouldn't come to your aid?" Gin laughed coldly. Shinichi felt a pang of hurt in his heart. He saw everything, of course, him being on the scene and all.

There was no reason for him to mistake Kaito's gun for any other gun. It was a card gun, one that he had always seen in KID heists, the one KID always uses. It's undeniable. Kaito is KID. _'But why did he lie?'_ a rhetorical question passed through his head.

' _He's an international thief, and I'm a detective. Of course he'd try to cover himself up!'_

"… I can't feel it," Gin said suddenly, startling his train of thoughts. "Feel what?" Shinichi asked in genuine curiosity. Gin glanced at him. "You're an Omega," he said.

Shinichi nodded, confirming his statement.

"I picked up distressed signals from Clarisse, who's supposed to be an Alpha."

"I felt that too," Shinichi said, his eyes narrowing. "What're you getting at?"

Gin sighed. Weird, Shinichi mused, that someone dangerous like him can sigh. "I can't pick up signals from you."

"So?" Shinichi asked, oblivious to the feelings that flashed within the criminal's usually cold eyes. "I can't smell it," he said it outright. Shinichi looked offended for a second. "I can't smell your scent like before."

' _Have we met before?'_ Shinichi thought before remembering Ran telling him about suspicious people lurking about, and Shiho's warning about someone stalking him. "… You're that time's stalker," he said, eyes widening in realization.

"Excuse me?" Gin said, offended. "I wasn't stalking, mind you. I was just shadowing," he huffed. "Hmph, whatever," he said, shrugging, replacing his small smile with one of a cold expression. He raised his hand, a gun pointed at the detective's head.

"You said you wanted me to become a bait of sorts for KID," Shinichi stated, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "I know," Gin said and pulled the trigger, depressing his aim, which made the tranquillizer hit his arm instead.

"You…" Shinichi said, surprised, before slumping to one side. "Aniki," Vodka said, coming into the car with cigarettes in hand, "I bought you some too."

"Good work, Vodka." Gin looked forward, putting the car into gear one before speeding off into the nighttime streets.

"… Did something happen while I was gone?" Vodka asked, noticing some sort of leftover tension in the air. Gin kept quiet, and Vodka knew better than to poke on it.

* * *

Shiho and Akemi had gone back to Agasa's after the eventful day, leaving a feeling of guilt on Shiho's side. The two had prepared to go to bed, their eyes sullen. "What's wrong? I heard the serial killer got killed," Agasa said, getting up from the living room couch, rubbing his eyes from tiredness.

He had waited for them to come back, Shiho mused. She then smiled. "Shinichi-kun was taken away," Akemi said, sadness filled both her eyes and voice. Shiho almost felt sorry for getting angry at the Beta for taking away her gun and not telling her about it.

Almost.

"What did you say?!" Agasa exclaimed, unable to mask the fear in his tone. Shiho nodded solemnly. "Nee-chan, you should go to bed now. I know you're exhausted," Shiho said kindly. "B-but…!"

"Nee-chan, please," she said, her voice pleading, whilst her eyes were demanding. Akemi looked downwards and nodded. "I'll catch up in a few, alright?" Shiho said, her hand rested on Akemi's shoulder in a soothing gesture.

Agasa can never stop wondering why Shiho was the younger sister rather than the older. She had always been the more mature one. "Alright, Shiho," she said sadly.

After she went upstairs and Shiho had confirmed that she was fast asleep, Shiho met Agasa's gaze and gestured for him to sit in the living room. Shiho told him the whole story, which made Agasa fall into deep thought.

"I'm worried about him," Shiho said calmly. "I saw a rusted blade in Clarisse's hand. It looked stained with blood, both fresh and old. It could contain many illness with it, and most importantly, tetanus. Shinichi's right arm was bleeding, even before Gin shot the bullet.

"It's worrying, honestly," she sighed. "Judging by the angle and fire power a gun has, it's possible that Kudou-kun has a bone broken. And judging by the wounds on his legs, he might need rehab to heal completely."

"That is a serious matter," Agasa said thoughtfully. "But Shiho-kun," he said after a while, "you need to sleep. I can see the bags under your eyes, even in the darkness."

Shiho smiled at him. "Yes, Hakase."

* * *

Kaito buried his face into Shinichi's pillow, inhaling the scent that lingered there deeply. His eyes opened, his sad gaze fell onto the picture on the bedside table. "Shinichi…" he muttered, looking at the blushing face of the East Detective in a dress. It only reminded him of the state the said detective was in; ruined dress, drenched in what seemed like blood (though he doubted it was all blood).

He'd been speaking with Shiho and Akemi about him, gradually calling him 'Shinichi' rather than 'Kudou-san'. Sitting on the bed, he took the picture and held it to his chest, as if hugging it would make the Shinichi in the picture come out and just tell him to stop, something he wouldn't do even if he demanded it with anger and a pouty face.

The sweet scent that lingered reminded him of the detective's heat cycle, which made his eyes snap open. _'That's right… He's supposed to be having his heat right now,'_ he thought, a low growl escaped his mouth. He imagined the things Gin would do to an in-heat oblivious Omega like Shinichi.

' _He's mine… I won't let you take him away!'_

His natural instincts told him that if he didn't reclaim his mate right now, then he'd be a lost cause.

' _But how am I supposed to claim him if he's not in my grasp right now?'_ The thought sobered him, but angered him further. The thought of that man's hand, exploring what's his, that man's tongue tasting what's his. Smelling what's rightfully his.

He didn't remember smelling Shinichi's scent, though. The sudden thought bothered him. _'Why? Why couldn't I smell his sweet scent? How come I didn't pick up his distressed signals?'_

Taking a deep breath, he then plunged into his thoughts.

' _Clarisse was a genius, she can make all sorts of things. Her specialty in pharmacy narrows the possibilities to drug-related things… Just like how all her victims change appearance before they died… Did she…?!'_

He shook his head.

' _If she did, then there should be some sort of evidence to it… Was there some things that we overlooked?'_

With that thought in mind, Kaito found himself back at the abandoned building where Clarisse was killed, where Shinichi fell into that man's hands. _'There has to be something.'_

* * *

Midnight.

Shiho couldn't sleep, so she went downstairs to grab a cup of hot chocolate. As she stirred the mix in her cup, she noticed two figures coming towards the Agasa Residence. Suspicious, she went to the front door and opened it before they rang the bell.

"Y-you're…!" she said in alarm, remembering the venomous vengeance she heard in the woman's voice when she said that she'd make Akemi pay. "You've got a lot to explain," she growled. That's when her eyes fell on the boy in her hand, his clothes a lot times too big for a boy his age.

Her eyes squinted. _'Do I know him? He looks familiar…'_ she thought before it dawned to her. "K-Korn?!"

"Good evening, Miyano-san," he said curtly, mature despite his child-like appearance. Shiho understood immediately. _'It's the APTX 4869…'_

"Come in," she said, leading them straight into her heaven.

Pulling out some papers regarding that particular drug and turning on her computer, Chianti watched in awe at her agile hands which seemed to fly into places within mere seconds. Korn watched on, his face an unreadable mask.

"Hmm… I don't know how you survived this," Shiho said, eyes still glued onto the computer screen, "but congratulations on surviving."

"What do you mean 'congratulations'?!" Chianti hissed. A glare from the scientist was all it took for her to shut her mouth. "Because," Shiho answered, her eyes stayed on the Beta, "there's an estimated chance of surviving, which is around 5% of the human population. That would be roughly 3 billion people out of 60 billion.

"Besides, it's only been tested on animals up until now," she shrugged. "So… you can't make him grow back?!" she said, anger rising in her tone. "I didn't say that, but it's just a maybe. Even then, I wouldn't know wether or not if he can survive changing back."

"It did hurt a hell lot when the drug entered my body…" Korn mumbled. Chianti's eyes went wide. The Korn she knew wouldn't tell anyone that he's in pain. Not even if it's life-threateningly painful. Shiho nodded and asked for the details of how it felt.

After a while, she reread the notes that she had regarding the drug, and with a stoic face, she told them thank you and they parted.

* * *

"Not here…" Kaito mumbled, looking under what seemed to be a make shift bed. Standing up, he crossed his hands in front of his chest in deep thought. _'If I were someone like Clarisse, where would I keep all my drugs and syringes?'_

He then looked to the left, following what his instincts told him. Placing a hand in a weirdly square-ish part of the wall, he pushed it, revealing a small cave, big enough for a bag to fit. He took out a bag and pulled out its' contents.

It looked like something Shiho would know about, so he took it and left the room.

"Hello, Kaitou KID… Or should I say, Kuroba Kaito?" a cold voice called, making him stop in his tracks. "… Gin." Kaito gave him a level look, in which Gin found amusing, since Kaito looked a hell lot like Shinichi. "Give me that bag," he said, eyeing the said thing which was currently on Kaito's hand.

"Hell no. For what reason should I give you this bag," he sneered. Gin's face was an unreadable mask, although Kaito can still read his somewhat relaxed expression. Kaito mentally narrowed his eyes, suspicious.

"How about I trade you for your little Omega, here?" Gin said, a cold smile on his face. He then threw Shinichi onto the ground like a rag doll, which exposed all of his untended wounds. Kaito took a sharp breath of surprise.

Lit by the moonlight, Shinichi's face looked pale, and his drying blood looked slightly purple for some reason. Kaito didn't want to believe that the broken-looking person in front of his was Shinichi, even though he'd seen the detective earlier and not think much about it.

"A sleeping face has its own charms, you see," Gin said with a sneer. "You… What did you do to him?!" Kaito shouted, anger rapidly filling the whole room. "Just a little tranquillizer was all it took."

A waft of sweet scent caught his attention. That had confirmed all of his earlier doubts. The one lying in front of him was Shinichi. "So, what will it be? Your little detective here, or the bag?"

Grinding his teeth in an attempt to hide his anger and frustration and the images in his head on what he thought the man in black had done, he said coolly, "Fine."

Smuggling a few samples of all of the drugs within the time span he needed to close his distance with the criminal's, Kaito kept his gaze on those cold eyes. "Why the thought of giving him back to me when you had him in your hands already?" he asked, curious.

"Why would that concern you?" he asked coldly, taking the bag away and giving it to Vodka, who quickly searched for some sort of device that could record the list of NOC. "I thought you'd want to bait me with him or something."

"Hmph," Gin said, closing his eyes. "If that were true, then he wouldn't live for another hour."

"Hmm," Kaito said in a thoughtful tone. The two felt as if they were in a topic in which could trigger the anger of one another if they took a wrong step. Being Alphas of the same caliber, neither would even think of taking the risk. If they can help it, of course.

"I've had many love interests before," Gin started, choosing his words carefully. "The first one was the longest one I dated. She betrayed me. I ended up killing her."

As if that explained the whole story, Gin turned his back and walked away, Vodka trailing behind him. After the two went away, Kaito quickly went over to Shinichi's side, one warm hand touching the relatively cold skin of his mate.

"Shinichi…" he whispered, feeling for a heartbeat, or anything actually, that indicates that he was alive. He felt a weak pulse on his neck and sighed in relief. Taking out his phone, he called Jii.

"Jii-chan," he greeted, relief clearly evident in his voice. "Bocchama? What's wrong?" the elder man said, worried because of the relieved tone he heard. "I'm… Gonna go to the hospital."

* * *

Shiho felt as if the morning sun was harsh on her, even though the light of dawn was just a thin line in the horizon. "Morning, Shiho-chan," Akemi said, yawning as if she'd had a really good night. "Mornin', nee-chan," she replied, slightly mumbling in her tired state, although she wasn't able to sleep as long as she knew that Shinichi was in the hands of dangerous people like the men (and woman) in black.

"You didn't sleep, huh?" she said, not angry or anything. Probably concern, Shiho noted. "I couldn't," she said honestly. Akemi then sat next to her, and arm draped over the Alpha's shoulder in a comforting effort.

Shiho smiled.

Then, the phone rang. Shiho stood to pick it up. "Hello, Agasa residence here, how can I—"

Silence. Shiho's face brightening by the second. "Okay, we'll be right there," she said before ending the call and dropped to the ground in relief. "Shi-Shiho?!" Akemi called out of concern. "What's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Shiho shook her head. "I… I just wanna go to the hospital," she smiled weakly. Akemi seemed to understand and smiled brightly. _'I guess, this kind of brightness isn't so bad at all,'_ Shiho thought, seeing how the morning light brightened up her sister's face even more.

"Let's go get ready."

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Ahahahah, sorry, did I make Gin a bit too, uhh, OOC? Yes, yes I did. So, here's what I happened before Gin and Vodka went into the building, and after Shinichi was tranqullized… (I didn't want to write it in the chapter above for some reason… But I guess you guys should know, so…) Reviews and views are deeply appreciated~**_

"Are you sure? Changing the plan like that is just…" Vodka said, disbelief filled his eyes as he glanced over to the detective before looking at Gin straight in his eyes. "Hmph," Gin said, a genuine smile on his face, which wasn't possible in Vodka's mind.

' _Is he getting senile?!'_ Vodka thought. "He didn't do anything," Gin said, and Vodka understood. _'No… He's just getting over his past… Getting over his first love who betrayed him to no end until she died…'_

He then looked over towards the detective, his blood still spilling even if it's only a trickle. Gin would always get angry over the smallest of things, like if blood got into his car or something, ever since his first love. But the detective who was sleeping peacefully made the cold man's eyes warm.

Vodka smiled and shrugged. "As long as it suits you just fine," he said fondly. "You think?" Gin asked, warmth evident in his eyes. For a moment, Vodka was taken aback. _'Gin changed so much, just because of this child… It seems that he's no ordinary child, here…'_ Vodka thought with a smile.

"What's that smile for?" Gin asked coldly. This time, Vodka's smile didn't disappear. It grew wider. He tried to hide it by lowering his eyes, his cheeks slightly red from the rare smile that slipped through, not exactly used to smiling warmly.

Vodka kept silent, and Gin didn't even bother to push him about it. Sweet words nor wise words would get into Gin's head, he knew, especially when he's like this. And the last time he was like this… He didn't know. It's been way too long ago.

They then drove on in a somewhat comfortable silence.

 _ **A/N continuation: Word count more than 3k?! My god, I can't believe it O.o**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	15. Time For A Rest With Kaito

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey guys! I feel lazy today… Drowsy and well, yeah… So sorry if you don't get some parts of this chapter… Just got back from safe driving lessons and stuff, and I am totally hating driving right now… (I don't like driving in the first place, so yeah…)**_

Kaito woke up when he felt the bed shift. His senses turned alert, remembering what had happened the past few days. It was dark, and the clock showed two AM. Who would be here at this time of night? He stayed s still as he could before hearing a familiar voice call him, "Kaito?"

He sat straight up and his indigo eyes met a pair of surprised blue ones. Relieved, he sighed out, "Shinichi," and hugged him, leaving the detective surprised and confused.

"Eh?! Huh… Kai—Kuroba-kun, why are you here?" he said, pushing the magician away. Noting the change in the way Shinichi called him, he let out a small growl which made the detective jump. "Wh-what is it?" he asked. The magician sighed.

"Just when you were about to call me by my first name…" he said with a sad face, even though he was just teasing him. He smiled in his head, clearly happy by the detective's reaction. "I-I didn't call you by your given name!" Shinichi sulked.

Had it not been for the blush and his averting eyes, Kaito would've pushed him into making him admit it. He didn't need to be a professional to know that Shinichi was lying. "Hmm, did I hear it wrong, then? When you asked 'Kaito' before I woke up?"

"I-I…" Shinichi stuttered, his blush an even deeper crimson as he tried to search for a reason. "Fine," Shinichi said, giving up. "I did call you by your given name…" he mumbled. "How did you say it?" Kaito teased.

"U-umm… I-I… Uuh…" Shinichi had troubles in trying to say what he really wanted. Besides, it was way too embarrassing for someone like him anyway. It wouldn't be Kaito if he didn't push more until Shinichi gave in, and it wouldn't be Shinichi also, if he didn't try so hard to hide his emotions but failed anyways.

"Shi. Ni. Chi?" Kaito purred, emphasizing every pronunciation to make the detective squirm under his gaze. A finger trailed along his jaw line, purposefully making him shiver. A sweet scent filled the room in full blast, and Kaito had to use up all his strength so that he wouldn't claim the somewhat oblivious detective in front of him.

Nuzzling his scent gland, Kaito breathed in deeply, carving the memory of his scent in his mind. "K-Kuro—" Shinichi started, but stopped immediately when he heard the magician growl. "What did I tell you, Shinichi?" he said, his voice seductive, his breath tickling the detective's ear.

"K-Kai…to," he mumbled, embarrassed by how saying it made his body feel hot, how it made his heart beat faster. "Good job, Shinichi," he said, licking the said man's scent gland after biting it hard enough to make him moan.

"K-Kuro… Kaito… This is the—" he stifled a moan, "hospital…"

"So?" Kaito asked, trailing down kisses on the detective's collarbone. "M-my voice…" he muttered shyly. "Aah, that… Don't worry," Kaito said, smiling up from the detective's now exposed chest. _'Wh-when did he?!'_

"This room's one of those special rooms that have sound-proof walls," he said, looking into Shinichi's lust-filled eyes with his own desire-filled eyes. "Plus, I made sure that the rooms beside ours are empty, so you don't need to worry."

A gasp escaped Shinichi's lips when his erection was enveloped with a hand's warmth, one that stroked him in the best of ways which made him moan as the magician placed a hickey on his midsection. "Ka-Kaito… I'm an injured… person…" Shinichi said between gasps.

"I'll be careful," Kaito said lightly, letting out his Alpha pheromones just so that Shinichi would shut his mouth and feel. Instinctively, he submitted before he regained his control and brought Kaito's lips onto his own, opening his mouth slightly to let Kaito's tongue enter.

Accepting the invitation, he immediately explored his mouth, brushing all the sensitive places that he knew by heart, gulping down every single moan and pants the detective let out. Clenching Kaito's T-shirt, Shinichi tried to tell him that he was close.

"I know," Kaito said breathlessly, his other hand, the one with an injured shoulder, rested on Shinichi's chest, feeling the rapid heartbeat of his mate. With a tug, Shinichi came, his voice slipped out in his ecstatic moment.

"You're still hard," Kaito purred, delighted when he felt a shudder go through his whole body. "Wh-whose fault is that?" Shinichi said, all his calm and rational thoughts going out of the window. All he thought about was to satisfy his need, to scratch the itch which twitched in his rear.

Kaito's hand then travelled downwards, a moan of delight escaped when the magician plunged his finger into his mate's hole. The tightness and wetness of it made his own member twitch in anticipation as his fingers then stretched the entrance with scissoring motions, hitting the detective's bundle of nerves.

A finger travelled onto his bullet wound, a sad whimper escaped Shinichi when he felt the bandages which wrapped the wound up. "It's not your fault," Kaito said with a smile, trying to soothe the detective's worries.

"B-but…" Shinichi said, watching as the magician climb up his bed and carefully spreading his legs apart, thrusting his fingers deeper inside him. A moan of ecstasy escaped him, followed by a whimper as the magician pulled out his fingers.

Shinichi's eyes filled with anticipation when he felt the head of Kaito's member push into his ring of muscles, growling when Kaito cancelled his action. "Kaito…" Shinichi growled in need. "Only if you say please," Kaito smirked, using all of his willpower to not pound the detective senseless at the moment.

Pulling his T-shirt close until Kaito's ear was touching his lips, he breathlessly said, "Please?"

"… As you wish," Kaito said with a smile and pushed himself inside until his whole member was sheathed into Shinichi, growing harder when he heard the sigh of contentedness from the detective's lips. "Please move, Kaito…" Shinichi whispered, tightening the muscles which gripped his mate's member at the moment, urging him to move.

Biting hi scent gland, Kaito pulled out until only the tip was in, and pushed it back in, his position made his member brush the bundle of nerves inside the detective, making him shudder. "M-more…" he said. Kaito's mouth then started attacking all of his sensitive places which was still reachable, and his hand ghosted over other places which wasn't, leaving Shinichi want more.

"Shinichi," Kaito growled, his hand started pumping the said man's member, rubbing the tip every once in a while. "K-Kai…" Shinichi said before climaxing, his body spasming as he did so, making Kaito clench his teeth and climaxed inside him.

Their afterglow left them breathless for a while before Kaito smiled at him fondly, brushing Shinichi's hair away from his face, which was flushed with his eyes unfocused. "K-Kaito…?" he asked when Kaito pulled out some pillows out of nowhere and placed it all under Shinichi.

Finding it fluffy and comfortable, Shinichi sunk into the mountain of pillows, followed by Kaito who pulled him close as they drown in each other's warmth. "… I love you, Shinichi," Kaito mumbled before closing his eyes, an arm possessively placed above Shinichi's waist, making him unable to move.

He couldn't do that anyways, even if he wanted to. Shinichi blushed and sighed when he felt Kaito's shallow, even breathing tickle his neck. "Good night, Kaito," he replied, still embarrassed by the sound of Kaito's given name on his tongue.

' _No, no, think about it, Shinichi! He's your mate, now and always! If he wants you to call him "Kaito," then just call him that!'_ he thought, moments later embarrassed by the use of the word 'mate' in his mind.

' _Aah, just sleep, Shinichi!'_ he told himself and closed his eyes, leaning into Kaito's warmth.

* * *

"Those drugs…" Shiho's eyes widened when she saw the results of her research on Clarisse's drugs. _'Altering one's DNA, making Omegas and Alphas alike to be unable to let out any kind of signals… Wouldn't that have side-effects on an Omega's heat cycle? Replicating blood cells in rapid speed, one that can melt one's organs from their insides, another that can turn skin into something akin to aluminum…'_

She scanned over the data, and one particular data caught her eye. _'This doesn't look like Clarisse's doing…'_ she thought, puzzled. Opening the file, she read it and her eyes went wide. "A drug that can turn Omegas into Alphas… Or Betas…" she mumbled in surprise.

"But this… doesn't look like Clarisse's work…"

' _But nevertheless, I'll have to give up all these datas to the police force, and possibly let them take on the research from here…'_ She shook her head. As much as she didn't like to do just that, she had to. If these pieces of extremely valuable information were to fall into the wrong hands because of her, she'd feel guilty for as long as she lived.

"For now, I'll try to work on a cure for all these… and possibly for my APTX drug too…" she mumbled to herself before getting up and stretched, realizing just how ling she's stayed in her heaven. _'I've been here for too long…'_

The drug samples Kaito gave her earlier when they met in the hospital had made her lose track of time. How she got the results as fast as she did, she used her wide selection of connections to help her, sending the datas regarding the drugs, such as chemical structure and form (be it solid or liquids… or even aqueous types.)

"Shiho, are you done yet?" Akemi called, opening the door which led to Shiho's lab. The smell of wafers filled the room. "It's morning already?" she asked, yawning. "Mou, you keep staying up late all night just because of that package Kuroba-kun gave you!"

"Hahah, sorry… It was just too interesting and tempting to just leave it…" Shiho said sheepishly, walking out of her lab. She was greeted by the voices of Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and the sight of Ran. Shiho's confused face made her sister laugh.

"We're gonna go and visit Kudou-kun in the hospital now. You should go and get some sleep before I come back!" she ordered, before going out with the other four on her trail. A smile showed itself on the scientist's face before a yawn destroyed it completely, replacing it with a frown.

'… _Yeah, I should get to bed right now…'_

* * *

After the visit from the children, Shinichi's eyes landed on Kaito. "Kaito…" he said, fighting to hide the blush which was threatening him to appear on his face every time he said that name, "we need to talk."

"About what? Me meeting your parents?" he joked.

"I'm being serious here," Shinichi said, in the deepest part of his mind, he imagined Kaito meeting his parents. Yeah… That would be awkward as hell or it would annoy him more than hell itself. "Nah, don't worry. I told your parents long ago that I'm now your Alpha," he shrugged.

"H-how?!"

"Your parents, you see, were tou-san's friends. Childhood friends on your dad's side, a teacher on your mom's side. You probably don't remember seeing my dad in your house at all…"

"Wait, stop. Kaito, let's leave that talk for later." Shinichi's eyes showed determination, and Kaito smiled innocently, feigning ignorance to the dread which was building up inside him. "What is it, Shinichi?"

"You… You're KID, right?" Shinichi asked, more of a confirmation rather than an actual question. Seeing this, Kaito sighed and blushed slightly. "Yeah, I guess you could say that…"

"I knew it," Shinichi said, a relieved smile on his face. "Next time, you have to be honest with me on these sorts of things, alright?" Shinichi said sternly, his eyes not letting Kaito have it his way. He then smiled. _'You really do know how to corner me and give me quite a challenge…'_

"Your answer?"

"Alright," he said finally, kissing Shinichi on the lips, making him blush and look at him in a somewhat defiant manner. "Because you're my _mate,_ " he continued, emphasizing the word 'mate', which he implied in a lot of ways. Shinichi blushed impossibly red and narrowed his eyes.

"Pervert."

Kaito laughed at the statement.

"Eh?" Shinichi suddenly said, looking behind Kaito. "What?" Kaito asked, his eyes not leaving the detective even for a moment. "Has those flowers been there for a while?" Shinichi asked, pointing towards a bouquet of flowers sitting on a table in his hospital room.

"Lemme see," Kaito said, leaving Shinichi to inspect the bouquet. "From Gin," Kaito muttered before crushing the card and the flowers as well. "Kaito?!"

"It's from that bastard."

"Eh? Who… Oh, Gin and Vodka?" Shinichi asked as if nothing happened between them at all. "Now that I think about it, I wonder why he changed his mind?" he said thoughtfully. "Huh?"

"Well, at first, I heard that he intended on using me as bait to capture you and kill you on the spot. Why am I here and you don't look as if you didn't get much of a fight against him?"

Kaito contemplated this for a moment and shrugged. "Who knows?"

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **That was… Short. Oh well. Two more chapters, people! Yeay!**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	16. Rehab And New Tricks?

_**A/N**_

 _ **Hey people! Sorry for the (extremely) belated update! I was fumbling through life and get this; I can't believe people found me weird when I said I was happy to not get accepted in one of my country's top colleges. Like, dude, I can be happy when I want to, alright?**_

 _ **That was weird, though. I had this grudge against that particular campus, so no. No thank you. Well, anyways, here is chapter 16~ Enjoy~ ;)**_

It's been almost three months. Two months and three weeks, actually. And Kaito was sitting in front of Shiho in her laboratory, waiting for her to finish up typing whatever it was into her computer. Kaito fidgeted, remembering Shinichi in his bed, right next door.

His actions had been weird, extremely weird these past few months. He felt goose bumps when he remembered that time when Aoko told Shinichi to grill some fish, in which the said detective complied happily. (Keywords: "It'll make Kaito extremely happy! And extremely healthy too!")

"So," the scientist said, turning her chair to face the magician. She looked weirdly formal, wearing a lab coat even though underneath it was her pajamas. It was only 4 o'clock in the afternoon, and Kaito had never seen the Alpha scientist to be an early sleeper.

' _Night owl's suit her more,'_ he thought. "Kuroba-kun, has Kudou-kun been acting weird recently? Like, extremely cooperative or something?" she asked coolly, as if she was asking about how his day was. Kaito scratched his cheek with one finger in thought.

"I wouldn't exactly call it 'extremely cooperative or something', but yeah, he's been acting weird. It's like, his rational thought had just flown out of the window," he said, looking at her square in the eye. "I thought so," she said and went back to her computer and opened several windows.

"You see, the research from New Zealand and Ohio had given me these results," she turned the computer screen so that Kaito could see what she opened, "and this came from one of those drugs you gave me."

"Which one?" Kaito asked, remembering the amount of drug and the varied looks of it… "The one which was in the syringe," she said, taking out a picture of a syringe in a police plastic bag. "It's got traces of Kudou-kun's blood on the needle."

"Research shows that it affects the nervous systems, the ones connected directly to the hypothalamus, the part in a brain which controls all glands—"

"The master of glands?"

"Yes, and it also controls the pheromones in which all life being emits. If an Omega in in distress, the hypothalamus would work up a certain gland which lets out pheromones that reacts like an alarm in both an Alpha and Beta.

"How it affected the nervous system? Simple. It halts, or at least slows down the impulse in which the brain lets out to the hypothalamus, and so makes it hard to emit any kind of pheromones… or signals."

"And… What's this got to do with Shinichi's weird behavior?"

"Well, if this substance enters the body, and within the next few hours, this pill," Shiho took it out and showed it to him, "is consumed, then the brain would respond longer, but the calculations become quicker. That's what you call 'instincts'.

"Those instincts would act in one of the most primitive way, thus makes an Alpha absolutely dominant, and an Omega, absolutely submissive. They'd do anything an Alpha or a Beta would tell them to do, even if it would be something that the said person would normally not do."

"And… Shinichi took both of those?" Kaito asked, worry creeping up in his voice. Shiho nodded, her face serious. "According to the blood samples and your observation, he might have done just that… Or Clarisse had done just that. The latter is more possible."

' _So that explains it… Shinichi was just obeying his natural instincts more than his own normally rational thought…'_ he nodded to himself, remembering that time in which Shinichi suddenly attacked him when he said that he could do sex all day and never stop as a joke.

He blushed at the thought. "So, how long will it take for Shinichi to recover?" Kaito asked, trying to distract his mind. "Taking his normally slow recovery rate into account, it should take about three to four month for him to be back to his usual self. That means, no cases for the remaining one month, alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Kaito said dismissively, remembering Shinichi's first case right after he was released from the hospital. He'd said that A was the culprit, but then A said it was impossible, and he believed it. Good thing Kaito was there to help him and put the truth to light.

He didn't want to put more embarrassment to Shinichi, so he banned him from any cases afterward. He got a nod and a blindingly innocent smile in return. "Oh, and also," Shiho said, looking away from her computer screen to meet Kaito's indigo eyes with her teal ones, "try to keep him company. I'm afraid that one of the drugs that he was forced to take was the one that prolonged an Omega's heat." And possibly become some sort of birth control drug with a huge dose on him… Shiho added in her mind.

"Alright," Kaito said with a smile on his face.

* * *

"Kaito! Where have you been?" Shinichi said hugging Kaito upon his arrival. "Shinichi…" Kaito said, obviously embarrassed by the open display of affection the usually cool-headed detective showed, even though it's been going on for the past two months or so. Careful of Shinichi's broken arm, he hugged the detective and kissed the top of his head.

"I was at Professor Agasa's place," he said carefully. "No! Before that," Shinichi said, pushing himself away to look fiercely into Kaito's eyes, which the said magician found adorable. "Where's your 'I'm home'?"

"Ah, yes… I'm home…" Kaito said, smiling fondly at him. Shinichi returned it with a kiss, "Welcome back! I made dinner already!" Kaito winced. He was sort of surprised that he didn't hear anything blowing up. Shinichi then went into the dining room with a skip in his feet.

"Come on, Kaito!" he called. "Coming…" Kaito replied, wondering what it was that Shinichi made for him. It was some sort of omurice, where the fried rice was not completely wrapped in omelet. Shinichi excitedly motioned for him to sit down and took out a spoon.

Once Kaito sat down, Shinichi immediately took a spoonful of omurice and said, "Say 'aah'~"

* * *

As always since these past few months, Shinichi insisted that they both sleep together in the same bed, in which Kaito had no other choice but to comply. He didn't want to see those extremely sad puppy eyes on the face of the detective's lowered head, his shoulders sagged as he turned around and walked slowly towards his room. (After that, Kaito hugged him from behind and gave him an okay.)

He didn't sleep that fast, though, seeing that he's used to staying up late at night, researching Pandora and planning new heists, or just doing his homework. He could feel Shinichi awake too. His stare was sort of intimidating, and Kaito kept his poker face on so that the detective couldn't tell wether or not he noticed his stare.

"Kaito?" Shinichi said quietly, nudging him with his good hand. Kaito opened his eyes and took a look at the detective on top of his chest. "Yeah?" he said. Shinichi shifted so that he was sitting on top of Kaito, his legs on either side of him, pinning him down with his weight alone.

"Can we bond?" he asked innocently, as if he was a five-year-old asking for candy. "Eh?" Kaito asked, dumbfounded. Before he'd expected that it was Kaito who asked about it, not counting on Shinichi's dense nature to ask first. "Can we?" Shinichi asked again, eyes sparkling.

"Huh…" Kaito said, nodding. He was confused, that's for sure, but in the dim light, Shinichi couldn't see his expression clearly and smiled happily. Instincts taking over, he then pushed the detective down, a small growl of need evident in his voice.

"Are you sure?" Kaito asked, an obligatory confirmation. Shinichi nodded, a whimper escaping his mouth when Kaito gave himself fully to his instincts.

* * *

Ran and Akemi were in Agasa's kitchen, cooking together like they promised to do at least once a week, or sometimes, month. Ran had her reasons, of course, for not being at her home. Mostly because she wanted to punish her dad for going out to play mahjong when they were supposed to meet with her mom after a while.

But no, he didn't want that. So he went to play mahjong with his friends until late at night, and that made Eri extremely angry and so, she busied herself with other things. Akemi only giggled at her story and said, "That's lover's quarrel for you!"

The comment made Ran smile, despite her anger earlier. Then, the bell rang, and Akemi immediately turned off the stove and took off her apron, opening the front door. "Yes?" she said.

Curious, Ran looked at the visitors. Setting down her knife and also taking off her apron, she followed Akemi and couldn't contain her surprise. "Y-you're…!"

Chianti looked at her reluctantly. "You're that suspicious couple!" she said, recognizing even Korn who'd shrunk. Korn nodded, acknowledging her. "Greetings," he said casually.

' _W-wait a minute… That time, the couple seemed to be in the same age… Why's he a little boy now?'_ she thought, staring at Korn with a dumbfounded look on her face. "Ara? You've met them already?" Shiho said, standing in the doorway to her lab, leaning coolly against the door frame.

"Sh-Shiho-san…" Ran said, a little bit confused. "Let me introduce to you, Chianti, Korn, this is Mouri Ran, Ran-san, these are my 'patients', Korn and Chianti."

A slight hostility flashed in Chianti's eyes when she took a passing glance at her. "N-nice to meet you!" Ran said, feeling somewhat guilty for suspecting them to be some sort of bad guys before. _'I see, so they were actually looking for Shiho-san, huh…'_ she thought in relief.

Shiho motioned for the couple to come with her, and Akemi and Ran silently watched. After the door closed, Ran finally got the courage to ask, "I thought they were in the same age?"

"Well," Akemi said, averting her eyes and scratching her cheek slightly, unsure of what to tell her. With a sigh, Akemi told her everything as they continued their kitchen work.

As Ran stirred the soup, Akemi reached the part where Shinichi got shot, despite all the other injuries he already had. "What?!" Ran said, putting a little bit too much pepper into the soup. "Ran-chan! The soup-!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry… Got too distracted… But… That happened to Shinichi…" It goes without saying that Ran was worried. "Don't worry, right after we got him back, we put him into the hospital. Right now, though, Kaito's taking care of him in his house."

"That's a relief," Ran sighed. After a while, the two gave each other knowing looks, and a mischievous grin broke out on both of their faces. "Hey, hey, Ran-chan~"

"What is it, Akemi-san~?"

"Why don't we go pay them a little visit~?"

"Sure! It's a get-well-soon visit, right~"

"It sure is~"

They knew that their voices were loud enough for the whole house to hear them, and after finishing up their cooking, they went to the house next door, a basket of food in hand.

* * *

That morning, Kaito woke up feeling pretty happy, despite the small guilt somewhere in his heart. _'He was in a somewhat delusional state, after all… If he were thinking logically like usual, he wouldn't do that, I suppose… Not until he realizes that he loves as more than a 'mate'…'_

Shinichi's sleeping form looked unguarded, but from the mark on his neck, he knew that what happened last night was real. Very real. Kaito got up to go take a bath, and upon returning, he found a very confused and disoriented-looking detective.

"Morning, Shinichi," Kaito said happily, using the towel around his neck to dry off his wet hair. "Kuroba-kun…" Shinichi said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Didn't I tell you to call me Kaito?" he said, responding to his use of his surname.

"Why would I?" he asked, confusion clear in his eyes. "We…" Kaito trailed off, noticing Shinichi's glare when he saw the mark on Kaito's neck. Kaito saw jealousy flash in his eyes. _'Oh?'_ he mused, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Well, you know… You've been calling me that since the last three months," he said, watching the detective's reaction carefully, intently. "Three months?" Shinichi said, not getting the point of what Kaito said. "You know, Clarisse, Gin, Vodka?" Kaito tried to remind him.

Shinichi yawned. It was way too early for him to think too much. Massaging the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. "I'm gonna go make coffee…"

"How about I do that and you go take a bath?" Kaito offered. Shinichi's eyes narrowed at him and scanned him from top to bottom, blushing when he realized that he himself just got out of bath. "It's bad if you waste the warm water," Kaito said, throwing him a clean towel.

Shinichi sighed and complied. He then took some clothes and stalked off to the bathroom. Choosing a shirt, Kaito thought for a moment and grinned. _'I wonder what his reaction would be…'_ he thought, abandoning his shirt-choosing and walked into the bathroom, taking Shinichi's clothes and getting out stealthily.

He then put Shinichi's clothes back into his closet and then resumed his shirt-choosing, taking his time, waiting for a scream or loud footsteps or…

"KUROBA-KUN!" Shinichi called angrily, stomping into the not-even-half-dressed Kaito. Growling, he pushed him on to the floor with his legs straddling him right on his waist. "Where're my clothes!" he asked angrily.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Calm down, Shini—"

"I asked you—"

"First things first, you're overreacting," Kaito pointed out, and Shinichi went quiet. "Second, do you even realize the position we're in right now?" he asked with a smirk. Shinichi's angry, but blushing face, was priceless. It was like they were back to how it was, when Shinichi only get the hints when he was in these kinds of positions, and Kaito dropping hints like an atom bomb.

Then they heard footsteps and the two looked at the open doorway. Ran and Akemi were panting, sweat beading down their foreheads, eyes dead serious. "Are you alright?! We heard Shinichi scream…" Ran trailed off when her brain finally processed the scene right in front of her.

Ran blushed and looked away and stuttered to find excuses, just like what Shinichi was doing, whilst Akemi let out an 'I'm-sorry-I-interrupted' look and Kaito shrugging when he saw it. "Will you please kindly leave us alone for now?" Kaito said politely.

Akemi winked saying, "Have fun, you two~" and Ran bowing and apologizing before slamming the door close. Shinichi looked dumbfounded. "See what I told you?" Kaito smirked, earning a glare from the detective on top of him.

"Fine, fine," Shinichi took a deep breath and exhaled it, somewhat calming himself before getting up, leaving that awkward position. Taking another set of clothes, he stalked off to the bathroom, locking the door this time. Kaito sighed, knowing that if he wanted to, that lock was child's play.

But he had coffee to make. And so off he went to do just that.

* * *

"Tell me this, Kuroba-kun," Shinichi said as he sipped on his coffee, waking up entirely. "What do you mean by this," he said, showing the mark on his neck, one similar to Kaito's. "Ah... That..."

"Judging by the freshness of the hickey, and bruise and bite marks, I would guess that this happened not too long ago. Now, tell me. Did you do this?" Shinichi asked, showing off his neck deliciously towards Kaito, oblivious to the needy glint in his eyes. Not that Kaito showed it, though. Clearing his throat, Kaito nodded. "Yes, yes I did."

"So, does that mean you bonded with me?" Shinichi asked, his eyes narrowed onto the thief. Leaning towards Shinichi's neck in one smooth motion and kissing it, eliciting a surprised gasp and a shudder from Shinichi, he said, "Of course! What else did you think, Tantei-kun?"

Blushing, Shinichi pushed himself away before Kaito could suck on the newly kissed part of his neck. He let out a somewhat relived sigh, and stopped himself when he realized what he was doing. Kaito chuckled at the reaction. Shinichi blushed profusely and glared at him.

"I'm going."

"Where to?" Kaito asked, leaning into his chair. "Police HQ. I need some cold cases to crack."

"Doctor's orders, no cases for a month."

"I'll go crazy."

"Go ask ojou-san next door."

With a grunt, Shinichi walked out of the house, leaving a scheming Kaito behind.

* * *

Shiho leaned into her chair and sighed, bored. All day, it had been typing, typing, typing. Experiments? Sure, but mostly typing up the results and stuff. Shrugging off her lab coat, she did the necessary things to 'sterilize' herself before stepping out of the basement.

Finding Ran and her sister setting up the dining table, giggling. "What do you think they're doing right now?" Akemi whispered with a huge grin on her face. "No way, Akemi-san! That's private stuff!" Ran said with a blush.

"You're curious, aren't you?" Akemi giggled. "Curious about what?" Shiho asked, startling the two Betas with a jump. "Shiho!" Akemi said with joy. And then the two told her their version of what happened that morning, with Akemi doing the story telling (with some of her own exaggerations) and Ran doing the correction.

"Hoo," Shiho said with a smirk. "So that happened…" She took out her phone and typed it down. _'Argh… typing again… But it's valuable data_ (read: blackmail) _so I should probably keep it…'_

The devil the scientist was, she only showed it to Shinichi, only when he got too annoying. Agasa then came down and was delighted at the food laid before him.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **YES! I FINALLY MADE A SHINICHI OOC! Dancing happily like the weirdo I am. Ha. Well, I actually have no idea where I'm going with this… Let's just say that this is more like an omake, in which Shinichi becomes way too temperamental and girly… Yeah, definitely OOC. Welp, I'm not sorry!**_

 _ **After the next chapter, I hope I can make the**_ **07-Ghost** _ **fanfic which had been bugging my mind (like, stop. Okay? Fine, I'll write you. SHUT IT! DX)**_

 _ **\- To be continued -**_


	17. Close

_**A/N**_

 _ **I've got this weird problem, guys! O.O I know that you've been reviewing this fic (thanks so, so much XD) but for some reason, I can't find those reviews when I'm on my computer (although I can read them in my phone) so sorry that I can't reply to them**_ _ **… You're okay with that, right? :(**_

 _ **Anyways, here's the last chapter! (More of an omake, if you ask me~)**_

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

The crowd cheered enthusiastically, earning a grin from the thief. Inspector Nakamori could be seen from where KID was standing, shouting orders which were drowned by the fans' cheers.

"I shall be taking this beautiful topaz ring now~" he said, kissing the said gem somewhat seductively. Fangirls melt from that action alone, and KID looked directly at a camera on the corner of the roof, knowing exactly where it connects to.

"And Tantei-kun," he said to the camera, his voice low enough that the camera could pick it out quite clearly, but unheard to the cheering fans and task force watching him. "Be a good boy and stay at home," he winked and disappeared.

Shinichi growled and threw a pillow at the TV screen, as if that action could damage the thief somehow. He hated house sitting. He hated being shackled. And he hated being left alone just as he was entering hit heat phase.

"Kuroba-kun!" he growled angrily, trying to ignore the itch in his rear entrance. "Didn't I say that I won't come back unless you call me Kaito?" the magician said through a speaker. Shinichi rattled the chains binding him, trying to pull it off, but to no avail.

"What kind of guy are you?! To leave me like this…" he growled, but his voice becoming more of a whimper. "Tsk, tsk, tsk… Tantei-kun, it's your punishment! Take it with an open heart~" Kaito said gleefully as he evaded yet another team of task force who were charging at him, full speed.

"Oopsie," he said, dropping a smoke bomb which revealed some sort of sticky substance that made the group immobile. "What did I even do wrong?!" Shinichi growled.

"Well~ first things first, I don't llike giving freebies~! It's no fair if you get a head start on cracking my heist riddle~" Kaito said, jumping out of the window and using his grappling hook to go upwards. "KID!" Nakamori shouted angrily.

"It's your fault that you left it in my study! I would've found it even if I wasn't searching for it!" Shinichi tried to retaliate. "Second," Kaito said, ignoring Shinichi's words, "you've got to stop calling me 'Kuroba-kun'!"

"Why the hell would I call you Kai—by your given name?!" Shinichi said, blushing profusely as he nearly slipped out the magician's given name. No, he was still not ready yet, even after all those years (months?) of being with him.

"Aaw, so close there, Tantei-kun," Kaito said, the image of Shinichi blushing at the near mention of his name escaping his own mouth was distracting. Good thing KID could multi-task. He looked at the gem, aiming it towards the moon.

' _Not this one, huh…'_ he thought disappointedly. "KID!" Hakuba called, opening the rooftop door. His hair was a rainbow-coloured mess, sparkling because of the glitter in it. His clothes were Aoko's clothes, Kaito taki—'Borrowing' some of those from her closet.

"That lacey dress suits you incredibly, Hakuba-kun," KID said with a smirk. Hakuba blushed and KID kneeled in front of him. "E-eh?! Wha—"

"How about I court you too, Hakuba-kun?" KID asked playfully, slipping the topaz ring secretly on to his finger, earning a growl of (what he expected to be) jealousy from Shinichi. "Now, now, I don't want to make an international war against you, Tantei-kun," he smirked, words directed towards Shinichi rather than Hakuba.

Hakuba cleared his throat and stuttered a small, "But I have a mate…"

"I know~" KID said, putting on Aoko's favorite hairpin on to his rainbow-coloured hair. "Perfect," KID said quietly, happily looking at his own creation. Pulling out his hang glider, he jumped. After a while of surfing the night wind, Kaito became unsettled by the quiet from Shinichi's side.

"Shinichi?" Kaito asked, landing and changing his outfit into a more normal one. A whimper from the other side made him tense. "K-Kaito…" Shinichi whimpered, his tone needy. That set Kaito running towards the Kudou manor, passing startled people and ignoring them completely.

Minutes later, he arrived at the second floor window of Shinichi's bedroom, letting himself in. His eyes were glued onto the bed in which he left Shinichi in, shackled and suffering from his heat. Within seconds, he shed off all of his clothing, pulling off the blanket which covered the detective.

Shinichi then pounced on him, pinning him down onto the bed, shouting, "What kind of mate are you?!" Even Kaito was surprised by the choice of words Shinichi used. He was even more surprised by the tears which streamed down his face.

Hey, it was rare enough for him to cry, let alone make a stream of tears down his face.

Kaito smiled and softly placed kisses all over the detective's chest, a hand on his back trying to calm him down. "Didn't I tell you that I'll come back once you call me 'Kaito'?" he said softly. "But that was just taking it too far!" Shinichi sobbed, his hands covered his face.

"Alright, alright… I'm sorry…" he said, a hand touched the detective's most sensitive places, while the other started preparing him for the intrusion which he intended to do to him. "A-and then, there was also you trying to court Hakuba-kun…"

"Yes, yes, I was joking, alright?" he said, slight guilt entered his voice. "Really?" Shinichi asked, hope and innocence on full blast, which made Kaito dizzy with desire. Gulping, Kaito nodded. The happy look the detective gave him satisfied the primal instincts within him.

Shinichi gasped in pleasure when Kaito's fingers made scissoring motions inside him and hitting his prostate gland, making his body shudder and his muscles wrap Kaito's finger tightly. Kaito moaned as he imagined what it would be like if he had rammed himself in the detective right now.

He decided to try anyways. As he slowly pushed the tip into the ring of muscles, Shinichi gasped. "W-wai—I-I'm not—" he started but stopped when Kaito kissed him deeply, distracting him from the pain from being not that ready yet. The magician hissed in pleasure when the tight muscles wrapped him little by little as Shinichi's fingers dug into his skin from pain and pleasure.

When they pulled out, out of breath, Shinichi's hand was guided by Kaito's to touch the place where they connected. "Feel that, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked, a naughty smirk on his face as the detective shuddered when his finger felt the gap between his stretched muscle and Kaito's erect member.

Shinichi nodded, his eyes filled with lust as he felt himself adjust to Kaito's size. Leaning his head onto the detective's shoulder, he said breathlessly, "Is it okay to move yet, Tantei-kun?"

Shinichi nodded, yelping when the magician flipped their position. Now, Shinichi was below him, and Kaito was delighted when he saw his face in ecstasy, not giving him a chance to even think of covering himself from his indigo eyes.

Skin met skin as teeth met scent glands. Their two scents mingled, mixing together, going out at full blast. "K-Kaito…" Shinichi whimpered as Kaito's fingers stroked Shinichi's member gently, not exactly giving him the pleasure he wanted. "What is it, Shinichi?" Kaito purred lovingly.

"I-I'm…"

"Close?" Kaito inquired, knowing exactly what to do for them to achieve mutual climax. Shinichi nodded. Kissing his forehead, Kaito said, "Alright." Picking up his pace, he wrapped Shinichi's member in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, earning more moans from the detective, as well as (possibly) wounds from the said man's fingers which dug into his skin, hard, as the two climaxed.

In the afterglow, Kaito pulled Shinichi up so that he laid on Kaito's chest, his breaths tickling him slightly. "Hey, Shinichi?" Kaito said, catching the detective's attention, even though the said person didn't look up to meet his gaze. "Hmm?"

"I love you," he whispered fondly, making Shinichi get up in surprise, his face beet red. "I-I… Urm…" he stuttered, too embarrassed to say the three words consciously. "No need to push yourself," the magician sighed. It's been months? Almost two years since they bonded, yet he'd never heard him say it directly to him.

"B-but… I…" Shinichi looked away, a futile attempt to hide his blush from the careful eyes of the magician. Taking a deep breath, Shinichi's azure eyes met Kaito's indigo ones, determination clear in them.

"I-I-I…" he tried, his hands clenched the sheets beneath them, "I l-lo-lo-lo…..ve you." It was progress, Kaito decided, giving the detective a small smile. No matter how or what he tried, it was still progress. Running a hand through his hair lovingly, Kaito pulled him down into a kiss.

"Me too," he said. A happy and content sigh escaped Shinichi's lips and he let his head fall into the crook of Kaito's neck, breathing in the scent in which he let out. He wouldn't act this spoiled if he weren't in heat after all.

Feeling the even breathing of Shinichi, Kaito knew that he was asleep.

* * *

Gin stepped out of his car, a gun ready. Vodka motioned for him to come over, not calling him 'Aniki' was indication enough for Gin to keep his quiet (not that he's not stealthy at all…) "Hahaha!" came the laugh of the man they were supposed to 'take care of' tonight.

"With these, he won't even stand a chance against us!"

Gin peered inside, seeing a case filled with wires and blinking LED lights. _'A bomb, huh…'_ he thought. _'One that can take down a whole building if placed strategically…'_

He contemplated between shooting this man on the spot, or follow through his boss' order, which consists of letting his beloved (sort of) detective handle him himself, which also means that he'd be putting him in danger.

' _Well, if it's him, I just know that he'll be able to pull it off anyways… Besides, with Kaitou KID by his side, I'm sure he'll be fine,'_ he smiled fondly. For some reason, he felt like a father for the two, which left a weird taste in his mouth.

He decided to smoke to get the taste out. Walking further away from the man's place, he got into the car with Vodka who drove away silently.

* * *

Well after Shinichi's heat passed, he returned to solving cold cases, which had become a routine for him these days. When the doorbell rang, he looked up and saw Kaito walk past the open doorframe. "Coming~" he said, giddy from the chocolate cake he had (he forced Shinichi to have some too, even though he refused).

Shinichi went back to solving the case before he heard Megure's voice and Sato and Takagi walking into the study. "Kudou-kun, we need your help."

* * *

A glass of wine in hand, Shinichi watched as Kaito's eyes travelled over the whole table of sweets (strawberry shortcakes, muffins, rolls, chocolate chips, is that ganache chocolate over ice cream?), sparkling with interest. But Shinichi knew about the real reason why he was invited to the Inspectors' cousin's wedding.

The invitation contained the place and time, greetings and purposes. At least, that's what it looked like at first glance. After a whole night of mulling over why Inspector Megure gave it to him personally, he looked over the invitation yet again, and found that it was a code, a riddle.

Once he finally cracked it, he found out that the one who made the invitation was asking for help. _'A bomb will be placed in the wedding ceremony, but I don't know when. It's bad enough that the bomb is really powerful, but adding to the fact that the ceremony takes place in a hotel doubles… no, triples the number of casualties…_

' _Which is extremely bad…'_ Shinichi's mind wondered through the possibilities of what type of bomb will be used. His attention was then caught by a familiar silver flow of hair. "Shinichi?" Kaito called from the sweets table, his plate filled with the gourmet displayed there.

"Sorry Kuro—Kaito, I need to go meet someone," he said hastily, leaving a confused-looking Kaito behind. In the sea of people, he lost the silver glint which had led him to a door, leading to a storage room. _'In here?'_ he thought, carefully putting his hand onto the door handle.

As he opened the door, a hand covered his mouth, another immobilizing his hands. A foot went across his feet and he panicked from being unable to move freely.

* * *

' _It's rare for boss to have a personal grudge against anyone…'_ Gin thought as his eyes calculated the man before him, small and bald and old. _'Let alone someone who looks innocent and plain weird like him… Hmph, boss' orders are still orders…'_

"So," he said, cocking up a gun onto the man's forehead, "where are they?"

"T-th-they wh-who?!" he asked, terrified. Gin was a master of reading people like him, likewise Vodka. "Don't lie to me."

"I-I-I don't know!" he screamed.

"Good acting, but if boss said they're here, then they're here. Tell."

He pulled the safety lock on the gun, threatening to shoot him through his head.

"…" The man stayed silent, his eyes from terrified, changed into a murderous glare. Gin's eyes narrowed, his alertness heightened to a different level. _'He's planning something…'_

"If you want to know that badly…" he started, his mouth twisting into a Cheshire cat grin, "then go ahead and shoot me."

"Alright," he said and off the gun went, red painted all over the man's forehead. His eyes showed an honestly terrified expression. "We were playing roulette just now…" Gin said with a cold smile. "I wonder if the next one is truly a bullet…"

"Alright! Alright! I set it up all over the building yesterday in the storage rooms in each floor! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Thank you," Gin said and shot him the remaining paint bullets. The man fainted from shock. "May I?" Vodka asked. "Don't bother," Gin said coldly, as if he didn't care about the man at all. "We got what we needed from him. Plus, we don't have to do all the cleaning if the bomb actually detonates. We just need to get out of the vicinity."

"Aniki…" Vodka said in admiration. From the corner of their eyes, they saw Shinichi and Kaito walk out of the room with shocked faces. "It's all up to them now, huh?" Vodka said with a smile. "Don't play the fond game with me now, Vod," Gin growled, not threatening him at all.

"Heh, don't worry… I was playing it a while ago."

Gin stifled a chuckle and the two walked out, leaving two tapes from their boss to put near the fainted man's body. Evidence. All that the police needed to put him behind jail.

* * *

"Good work, Kudou-kun," Megure said with a relieved sigh. Shinichi laughed sheepishly as he watched the small, old man get carried away, along with what seemed to be tapes in a plastic bag. "Thank you," the Inspector said genuinely, getting back Shinichi's attention.

Shinichi was silent for a moment, before he shrugged and smiled. He didn't trust his words to be sufficient enough to convey how relived he was also. "Couldn't have done it without Kaito's help," Kaito ventriloquized in Shinichi's voice. Megure smiled before putting on his 'police face' and walking towards a group of policemen.

Shinichi turned to look at Kaito in surprise. "Why the hell did you say that?! In my voice, no less!"

"Aww, come on… no harm done," he grinned, shrugging. "But—I—You…" Shinichi struggled for words but failed miserably. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed. "…Thanks…" he said finally, looking at Kaito, a hand covered half of his face, trying to hide the blush that formed on his face.

"For what?" Kaito asked, not expecting the thanks. Shinichi was quiet for a while, searching for the right words to convey what he felt. "Just that… That was one of the things… No, I… Yeah, I wanted to tell Inspector Megure that too, but…"

The detective sighed. Even he didn't know what to say. Kaito got the message anyways (whatever the message was) and smiled. "What're Alphas for if he couldn't help their Omegas?"

"You mean mates?" Shinichi corrected, his blush taking a deeper shade than before. "Yup, exactly!" he said gleefully. "…. You're impossible."

"What's that mean?" Kaito asked innocently, possibly trying to realize Napoleon's quote. Shinichi playfully punched him on the arm, and the two smiled, subconsciously for Shinichi. "I know! How about we go to Hakase's tonight? I heard he got some new… _aquatic_ beings for a pet yesterday…"

Kaito tensed. _'He doesn't mean…'_

Shinichi only grinned mischievously as he happily dragged Kaito to his nightmare.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Aaaaaand this fanfic has come to a close… By Napoleon's quote, it'd be the one;**_ **"The word impossible is not in my dictionary." - Napoleon Bonaparte.**

 _ **Got that one from a DC movie (I think it was**_ **Movie 8, Magician of the Silver Sky** _ **?)… Sorry if I'm wrong though! Thank you for all your reviews and views, favorites and follows! Heck, I'm grateful if even one person is reading this fic... So I guess, thanks to all the readers out there! Thanks to Shana-Fujioka, Opal Spirit, PlayGirlKitty, ReiFa91, Liz-Blizz, and Elevareth Abarelia for your reviews! I really appreciated them~ :)**_

 _ **\- The End -**_


End file.
